The Day I Went to Equestria
by RainbowDashFan1797
Summary: A teenage brony is taken from his home by the evil Queen Chrysalis to be transformed into a weapon to be used against Equestria. He escapes and ends up in Ponyville where he meets the Mane Six and several other characters. He becomes fast friends with Rainbow Dash and goes on many adventures. But is this boy looking for adventure? Or something more? (Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hello, everyone! And welcome to my first ever MLP story.** **This is also my first self-insert fanfic on this site.** **It's called "The Day I went to Equestria". This story is an AU that takes place after season 8. It's about the adventures of an 18 year old brony who gets magically brought to Equestria and that's all I'm gonna tell you. I'd say more, but I don't want to spoil anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!** **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM." All rights go to it's respective owners.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

The area is surrounded by darkness. There is a faint groan. A female voice spoke.

"Wake up." It said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Another voice asked.

"Ah, you're awake. Finally." The female voice said.

"That voice." The other thought, "Where have I heard it? No! It can't be!"

"Who are you? Where am I?" The other voice asked.

A struggling grunt is heard after the rattling of chains.

"What the... Why do I feel chains? Why am I in chains?!"

"Patience, my future warrior. All of your questions will be answered soon." Said the voice.

"Oh really? When?" The other voice asked.

"Now!"

Two green beams of light shot from both sides of the area and two big torches are lit with a green flame. The light revealed an eighteen year old boy wearing blue plaid pajama pants with a navy blue pajama shirt. He had brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. Both of his arms were in chains. He rolled his eyes around to check his surroundings. He heard the buzzing of wings and finally, the clopping of hooves coming near. When he looks forward, he finds the source of the sounds. Standing in front of him were creatures that looked like little black unicorns with light blue eyes, sharp teeth, and bug-like wings. They were smiling evilly at the boy. He stares at the creatures in shock.

"Changelings? But they're not supposed to be real." He thought, "Wait a minute. This obviously has to be a dream. The changelings only exist in 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. But if by some chance I'm not dreaming or going insane, I think I might be in Equestria. If that's the case, that means these things are the real changelings. Which also means..."

Before he could think any further, he heard the opening and closing of a huge door followed by the clopping of hooves coming towards him. He sees two big green eyes staring at him. When the green eyed figure stepped into the light, the boy could see it clearly. The creature also looked like a unicorn and it was taller than the other creatures. It was black except for a hint of green in its back. Its wings were also bug-like. Its mouth contained sharp teeth like the other creatures. Finally, it had two different shaped horns. One on the top of its head and one on its forehead. The first one looked like a crown with light blue tips. The second one looked like a regular horn except it looked gnarled. The creature had an evil smirk on its face.

"Salutations, my friend." It said.

"Oh, shit." Said the boy.

"I can see you are surprised." Said the creature, "Right now you have some questions on your mind. 'Why am I here?' 'What are these creatures staring at me?' And last but not least, 'Who am _I_?' I will answer those questions for you. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Asked the boy.

"Tell me your name."

"What?"

"You introduce yourself, I introduce myself, and give you the information you want. No introduction, no answers. Simple as that." The creature said.

"Kaleb. Kaleb Clouse." Said the boy.

"Now was that so hard? You are in none other than Equestria."

Kaleb's eyes widened.

"I knew it!" He thought.

"Surprised aren't you? My name is Queen Chrysalis." The creature introduced.

"These are the changelings. My babies." She said as she gestured to them, "When you were asleep back on Earth, I took the opportunity of having a few of my changelings bring you here."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm chained up to the stinking wall." Kaleb said, half irritated.

"I am getting to that." Queen Chrysalis said, "It is part of why you are here. But there is one favor I must ask you to do if you want more information."

"And that favor is?" Kaleb asked.

For a moment, there was silence. Finally, Queen Chrysalis spoke.

"I want you to break free of your chains." She said.

Kaleb is confused.

"What the hell is she talking about?" He thought, "How can she expect me to break these? Who do I look like? Superman?"

"What was that again?"

"Did you hear me the first time?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm not going to tell you again." Said Queen Chrysalis.

"What?! Listen, Chrysalis. I don't know if you realize this, but I can't break these chains even if I wanted to!" Kaleb said.

"First of all, it's QUEEN Chrysalis. Second, you can and you will. Now do it!" The changeling queen demanded.

"Just how the heck do you expect me to-"

"Now!"

Kaleb sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Alright! Alright! I can take a freaking hint! I'll try." He said.

He struggled to break the chain on his left hand, but to no avail. He tries to break the chain on his right hand, but he gets the same result. Then, he pushed his bare feet against the wall to try and break both of his chains at the same time. He kept on struggling, but no matter how hard he tried, the chains would not break. He looked at Queen Chrysalis. From the look on her face, he could tell she was getting impatient. Seeing the queen's expression, he knew he needed to try again. He struggles with his right arm again. He tries harder and harder until he hears a chain break.

However, when the chain on his right arm broke, he realized something odd. He knew that normally he would be dangling by the chain on his left arm. But that was not the case. Instead, he was flying. Upon seeing this, he was shocked. When he opened his left hand, he saw that his fingernails had changed into short but sharp claws.

"What the... What happened to my fingernails? I remember letting my nails grow, but this is ridiculous." He thought.

When Kaleb bit his his lip, something else happened. He felt a sharp pain in his lower lip.

"Ow! Damn it!"

He put two fingers on his lip and pulls them away to see blood on his fingertips. The strange part was that the blood drop was not small as usual. It was bigger and dripping.

"What's going on?" He thought, "I know that I bit my lip before and it bled on some occasions, but not like this. My teeth aren't that sharp. Are they?"

Just to be sure if his theory was correct, Kaleb tried poking his finger on one of his canines. When he does so, he feels a sharp pain in his finger.

"Ah!"

When he jerks his finger away from his mouth, he notices that his finger is bleeding. To his surprise, he was correct.

"What the..."

"Now the other one!"

Kaleb turned his gaze to Queen Chrysalis.

"What?"

"Now!"

He struggles to break the chain on his left arm. He tried harder, and harder, and harder. Then just like the previous chain, it broke. He was floating in the air trying to figure out what to do.

"Okay, that takes care of the chains. But how do I float down there without killing myself?" He thought.

Kaleb started trying to think of a way to float down safely. He looked at Queen Chrysalis again. He could see that not only she was looking impatient, but the changelings as well.

"Whatever it is, I better think of it fast." He thought.

He closed his eyes to think. Finally, after a minute, he got an idea.

"Maybe I can do it like this." He said to himself.

He raised his arms up a little bit and pointed his feet to the ground. What happens next surprises him. He starts to gently float to the ground. He slowly lands feet first.

"Well, what do you know. Got it on the first try." He thought.

Kaleb then proceeded to tear the cuffs from the chains off his wrists. He drops them on the ground.

"Well done, Kaleb. Well done." Said Queen Chrysalis.

"What?"

She walked towards Kaleb with an evil smirk.

"I will now tell you why you are here." She said.

"Finally." Kaleb said.

"You are here because my changelings and I have a proposition for you." She said.

"And what would that be?" Kaleb asked.

Queen Chrysalis turned her gaze to her left and closed her eyes.

"A long time ago, I tried to take over the Crystal Empire by disguising as its ruler, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." She said, "She is also the niece of Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and princess of the sun. She was to be married to Shining Armor, but instead she ended up getting sent to the Canterlot Caves."

"How did that happen?" Kaleb asked.

"I put her there." Said Queen Chrysalis, "While i was disguised as her, I thought I had everypony fooled. Including Shining Armor. But there was one mare who knew I was not the princess. It was Shining Armor's sister. A purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. She tried to warn her brother, her friends, and the princess. However, the poor fools did not believe her."

"What happened then?" Kaleb asked.

"I sent her to the Canterlot Caves as well." Said Queen Chrysalis, "However, she and the real princess eventually got out of the caves. I ended up revealing myself and my changelings invaded the land. My plan was going so well. Until _it_ happened."

"What?"

"I was defeated. Ever since then, I have been thinking or a way to exact my revenge. But the plans I kept thinking of did not seem full proof."

Queen Chrysalis opened her eyes and turned her gaze back to Kaleb.

"Until now. I realized that I needed something powerful. Something that would rid me of my enemies for good. I needed... a weapon!" She said.

"A weapon?" Kaleb asked.

"Correct." Queen Chrysalis said, "I searched all over Equestria and could not find anything useful. So I decided to search the universe by using a universe-seeking spell. I eventually came across a planet called Earth. At first, it was nearly impossible to find anything I could make into a powerful weapon. But then I found you."

"So to make a long story short, you had your buddies sneak into my room while I was sleeping and bring me here just so you can turn me into some kind of weapon for revenge?" Kaleb asked.

"Correct again." Queen Chrysalis said, "However that, I gave you a special potion I concocted. It gives you the powers of-"

"Let me guess, super speed? Super strength? The ability to fly?" Kaleb asked/interrupted.

"Correct, correct, and correct. But that's not all there is to it."

"It's not?"

"No. You have one more power. It's a power that gives you the abilities of one of the most dangerous creatures on your planet." Said Queen Chrysalis.

"What creature are you talking about?" Kaleb asked.

There was a long pause. After a few minutes, Queen Chrysalis finally spoke.

"A wolf!"

"A wolf?!" Kaleb asked, surprised.

"Yes." Queen Chrysalis said, "As you may have noticed, you have the claws and teeth of a wolf. You also have the padding of a wolf's paw on the soles of both of your feet. You have the sense of smell of a wolf. You also have the eyes of a wolf. They may not be wolf-like now, but you will eventually see. You even have the tail of a wolf."

"What?!"

Kaleb turns his head and looks down behind him. He realizes that what the changeling queen said was true. There was a brown bushy wolf tail protruding from the back of his pants. He turned to Queen Chrysalis.

"What have you done to me?!" He asked angrily.

"I already told you." She said, "Your training begins tomorrow at the crack of dawn. So you need to get lots of rest. I'll have a couple of my changelings escort you to your room."

Two changelings walked towards Kaleb. One of them motions for him to follow them and does so. They walked down a dark hallway until they stopped at a door on the left side of the hall. The door had bars near the top. Once the door was opened, Kaleb saw what the room looked like. It had an empty cot chained to the left side of the wall and a window hole with bars letting the moonlight in. One of the changelings nudges him to walk in. When he walks in, he surveys the area. When he heard hoofsteps, he turned towards the door. He saw Queen Chrysalis walk between the two changelings and into the room.

"How do you like it?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'How do I like it'? This looks more like a prison cell than a room." Kaleb said, a little bit irritated.

"You're going to have to adjust to that sooner or later." Queen Chrysalis said, "Now rest well my future warrior. You have training tomorrow. Remember that. Ta ta."

Queen Chrysalis turned around. She was about to leave when she stops.

"Oh, one more thing. My subjects also brought you some luggage along the way." She said.

She puts her hoof in her mouth and whistles for one of her changelings. A changeling arrived with a burlap sack. He gives her the sack and she throws it at Kaleb's feet. He knelt down to the sack. He was about to open it when he heard the door being shut and locked. He looked up at the door.

"Terrific." He said, frustratingly.

He opens the sack and pulls out a black leather jacket, a dark green hoodie, long black pants with a hole cut out for the tail, a long sleeved black shirt, a gray headband, and to his surprise, a necklace with a gecko on it. Silver on the outside and turquoise on the inside.

"This is the necklace Mom gave me. What in the world is it doing here?" He wondered.

He heard hoofsteps coming down the hall. He quickly put the necklace and the clothes back in the sack. He walked quickly to the cot and put the sack on the end. He lays down and shuts his eyes. When the hoofsteps started fading, he opened his eyes and looked at the door, then at the ceiling. He slowly fell asleep.

 **Author's Note:** **That's it for chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it** **and as always, be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome and keep watching for chapter 2. I hope to have it up soon. Until then, see you next time, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training with the Changelings

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of "The Day I Went to Equestria". In this chapter, the changelings begin to train Kaleb. How will they do it? Let's find out. Also, this fanfic is going to have songs in it. Without further ado, let's begin!** **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 2: Training with the Changelings

The next morning, Kaleb heard a loud bang on his door followed by another. He groggily gets up with a tired groan and opens his eyes. He slowly walks to the door. He hears more banging.

"Alright, alright already. I'm up, I'm up!" He said irritably.

He opened the door and got a look of confusion. He did not see anyone. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Down here." It said.

Kaleb looked down to see a changeling.

"Her majesty, Queen Chrysalis wants you." Said the changeling.

"For what?" Kaleb asked.

"She says your training begins now and she requests that you arrive this instant."

Kaleb sighs in defeat.

"Okay, fine." He said.

He was about to walk out when a green aura appeared in front of him. He walks into it. He steps back covering his nose.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"She also requests that you arrive in your suit." Said the changeling.

Kaleb looked at the bag of clothes and then at the changeling again.

"I would hurry up if I were you. She's getting impatient." The changeling warned.

He walks away. Kaleb walks to the door and closes it. He walked back to the bag of clothes and started to get changed. He both takes off his pajama pants and puts the black pants on slowly to avoid hurting his tail. Next, he takes off pajama shirt and puts the long sleeved black shirt on. He puts on the green hoodie and the leather jacket. Lastly, he puts on the necklace and the headband. He opens the door. He walks out and closes the door behind him. He walks off to see Queen Chrysalis. He kept on walking until he came across a door that was creaked open. He opened it and saw Queen Chrysalis and the changelings waiting for him.

"Come in." She said.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. When he looked around, he was stunned by what he saw. He saw what looked like an obstacle course. It started with arrows drawn on the floor pointing left towards a small set of steps leading to rings with green flames on them. Next up were large rocks being suspended in the air by rope from the ceiling. At the end, changelings were waiting with smiks on their faces. Kaleb turns to Queen Chrysalis.

"What's this?" He asked, curious.

"This is the start of your training." Queen Chrysalis said, "If you pass this test, you will be ready to join us and be our weapon. Let me show you how your training will go."

She walked towards the arrows. When she stopped, she turned to Kaleb and pointed at them.

"The arrows and the steps are to test your running ability. Pass this test, and you shall move on to the next one. Which are these ten rings."

Kaleb looked at the rings.

"These rings will test your ability to fly. I want you to fly through all ten rings. Fall, and you will just have to start the whole test all over again." She told him.

"Everything?"

"Everything. Until you get it right. The same applies for the next challenge."

Kaleb looks at the rocks above the room.

"This challenge will test your new strength ability." She said, "Once you have flown through the rings, you will land on the 'X' painted on the ground. Once you do so, a rock will be released and it will fall down toward you. If it gets close enough, you will raise up your arms and catch it with your hands. You will then lift the rock up and sit it down. Or if you like, you can just punch it when it falls. However, like before, if you so much as jump out of the way, you will have to take the test all over again."

"So what you're saying is if I mess up on any one of these, I would have to start over either way?" Kaleb asked.

"Yes. That is correct."

The changeling queen's expression turns serious.

"However, those rules do not apply to the last challenge." She told him.

Kaleb turned to the end of the course. The changelings were still there.

"This final test will test your fighting skills. You can only use three things: your fists, your feet, and your new sense of smell."

He turns to Queen Chrysalis.

"And I need to use my sense of smell because?" He asked.

"So you cannot only detect the presence of your enemies, but when they will attack as well."

"Why can't I just use my teeth and claws?" Kaleb asked.

Queen Chrysalis walks towards him. He suddenly got a nervous look as the changeling queen got close.

"Oh crap. Shouldn't have asked that." He thought.

When the changeling queen got close enough, she stopped.

"Because I do not want you murdering my dear changelings." She said, "And while I'm on the subject, the same applies for the punching and kicking. Your human hands and feet might break their necks if you're not careful. If you injure some of them or knock them out, I am perfectly alright with that. But if you so much as kill even one of my babies, you will die. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, my queen."

Queen Chrysalis walks past Kaleb to the side of the room. She stopped and glanced at him.

"One final note: you will not leave this room until you have completed this test." She said.

She started walking again. She stopped and glanced at him again.

"Without making a single mistake."

She starts walking again. Kaleb walks onto the arrows. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Well, shoot." He thought.

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _Let's get down to business_

 _To defeat Celestia_

Kaleb runs and his speed picks up. He stopped at the steps and walked up them.

 _With our weapon, we shall_

 _Ravage Equestria_

He tried to fly through the rings, but he ended up falling through the first two. Queen Chrysalis walks towards him.

 _You're the saddest creature I've ever met_

 _But you can bet before we're through_

When she stops, she slowly gets in his face.

 _Mister, I'll make a wolf out of you_

Kaleb is back at the beginning of the course. He runs and his speed picks up again. He quickly, but carefully ran up the steps.

 _Swift as a changeling_

 _But meek within_

He manages to fly through all ten rings.

 _Once we have our weapon_

 _We are sure to win_

When he landed, he heard a rope snap above him. He looked up and saw a large rock falling towards him. He jumped out of the way and landed on his stomach. He hears the rock land behind him. Queen Chrysalis face-hoofs and shakes her head.

 _Your a spineless pale pathetic runt_

 _And you haven't got a clue_

Kaleb walked from behind the rock and walked towards Queen Chrysalis. He was about to say something, she pointed her hoof to the beginning of the course.

 _Somehow I'll make a wolf out of you~_

He sighs in defeat and and walks back to the beginning of the course. The changelings look at him condescendingly.

[ _Changeling 1_ ]

 _He's never gonna make it through_

[ _Changeling 2_ ]

 _What was Queen Chrysalis thinking_

[ _Changeling 3_ ]

 _Boy, I don't know what we're gonna do with him_

Kaleb is back at the beginning of the course. He runs and his speed picks up again. He runs up the steps again. He tries to fly through the rings again, but he only manages to fly through two rings and ends up falling. He slowly starts getting up.

[ _Changeling 4_ ]

 _I bet he's scared to death_

[ _Kaleb_ ]

 _Please let this all be a dream_

Queen Chrysalis looks at Kaleb in impatience.

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _Sooner or later he'll have to sink or swim_

He slowly walked back to the beginning of the course.

[ _Changelings_ ]

 _Be a wolf_

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _Teeth and claws that are sharp as razors_

[ _Changelings_ ]

 _Be a wolf_

[ _Queen Chrysalis]_

 _You will be our weapon very soon_

[ _Changelings_ ]

 _Be a wolf_

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _You shall cause a raging fire_

 _You'll be a terror worse than Nightmare Moon~_

One day passes. Kaleb only manages to fly through seven rings before falling again. He slowly got up while groaning in pain.

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _Time is racing toward us_

 _Till the day arrives_

 _Heed our every order_

 _And you might survive_

He slowly walked to the beginning of the course.

 _You're unsuited for the rage of war_

 _So pack up go home you're through_

When he got there, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. His expression turns serious.

 _How could I make a wolf out of you~_

Kaleb opens his eyes. They are yellow.

"Let's go." He said.

He runs and his speed picks up again. He runs up the steps.

[ _Changelings_ ]

 _Be a wolf_

He managed to fly through all ten rings.

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _Teeth and claws that are sharp as razors_

He landed and heard another rope snap from above. He looks up and sees another large rock falling towards him. He lifts his arms up and puts his hands in a pushing position. When the rock reaches him, it hits his hands. When that happens, he squats and tries to lift the rock. He strains and strains until he starts to lift the rock. His legs rise and so do his arms. Finally, he lifts it high.

[ _Changelings_ ]

 _Be a wolf_

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _You will be our weapon very soon_

He bends his arms and tosses the rock into the air high above him. The rock started falling towards him again. He clenched his right fist. When the rock got close enough, he gave it a good punch. As soon as his fist hit it, it exploded into pieces. He turns to the changelings at the end of the course. They have looks of shock on their faces. His expression turns determined as he cracks his knuckles. The changelings are getting ready to fight.

Kaleb charged at them. Once he got close enough, they flew up out of his way. He stopped and looked for the changelings. A changeling flew at him from behind as he sniffed the air. He catches a scent and says 'Changeling'. He turns around to see the changeling flying at him. When he got close enough, Kaleb punched him real hard in the face, knocking out some of his teeth. He fell to the ground, out cold.

[ _Changelings_ ]

 _Be a wolf_

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _You shall cause a raging fire_

 _You'll be a terror worse than Nightmare Moon~_

More changelings start flying at Kaleb. He gets in a fighting position. Three changelings flew at him at a breakneck speed. When they got close enough, he lifted up his left leg and swung it across kicking the changelings in the process. Another flies at him. When he gets close, he is about to punch Kaleb who counters by punching him in the stomach. The changeling fell to the ground on his knees clutching his stomach. Kaleb walked behind him and booted him in the rear, sending him flying over the rings. He fought more changelings with punches and kicks as more kept coming.

[ _Changelings_ ]

 _Be a wolf_

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _Teeth and claws that are sharp as razors_

[ _Changelings_ ]

 _Be a wolf_

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _You will be our weapon very soon_

[ _Changelings_ ]

 _Be a wolf_

[ _Queen Chrysalis_ ]

 _You shall cause a raging fire_

 _You'll be a terror worse than Nightmare Moon~_

When the last changeling fell to the ground out cold, Queen Chrysalis looked in surprise and satisfaction. Kaleb is surrounded by unconscious changelings. He had his head down and his fists clenched dripping with green blood. He unclenches his fists and lets out a sigh. He lifts his head up and opens his human eyes. He walked towards Queen Chrysalis. He stopped when he got close enough. The changeling queen speaks.

"Well done, my warrior." She said.

Kaleb kneels and bows.

"You're welcome, my queen." He said.

He rises.

"Now that your training is complete, you are ready for Equestria's conquest. The war will begin tomorrow at the crack of dawn. I would very much appreciate it if you are not late." Said Queen Chrysalis.

"I understand, my queen." Said Kaleb.

"Good. Now go get yourself some rest. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Yes, my queen."

He walked out of the room and closed the door. He walks back to his room.

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter! How do you like the inclusion of songs in the story? Also, I DO NOT own the song "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan. Disney does. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome and thanks to the people who are following this story. Until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Welcome to chapter 3 of** **"The Day I Went to Equestria" everypony!** **Last chapter, Kaleb started training with the changelings and Queen Chrysalis to become their weapon to help them take over Equestria. Now that he's fully trained, what's he going to do now? Read and find out. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 3: Escape

When Kaleb got to his room, he opened the door. He went in and closed it. He changed into his night clothes. The necklace, leather jacket, hoodie, headband, shirt, and pants were in the bag. He walked over to the cot and lied down. He closed his eyes. After several minutes, he opened them again. The look on his face was serious.

"I will not help you take over Equestria, Chrysalis." He thought, "I don't want any innocent ponies enslaved or worse, killed. Especially the one pony I have feelings for. The one that I care for dearly. The one whom I hoped to meet one day. I would rather join her and her friends and either help protect Equestria or die trying than help you SOBs. I have to get out of here. But I have to think of a plan. Think, wolf!"

He heard the sounds of hooves clopping and keys jingling from outside his door. He turns to the door. He hears the sounds coming closer. His eyes narrow and a small smile forms on his face.

"Winner winner, chicken dinner." He said.

A changeling with keys was walking past Kaleb's room when he heard a grunt of pain followed by another.

"What the..."

He heard more grunts of pain followed by a cry for help.

"Guard! Guard! Come quick! Hurry!" Kaleb cried.

The changeling quickly ran to Kaleb's door. He unlocks and opens it to find him laying on his stomach with his eyes closed clutching his chest. He quickly walks inside and closes and locks the door. He goes over to him.

"What's the matter? Stomachache?" He asked.

"No, worse." Said Kaleb.

"What?"

"Heart attack."

"Heart attack?"

"Yes. Do you know of a spell that can help me?" He asked.

"Actually, I do. But I have to use a spell to see through your body to see what I can do. If your heart is about to stop, I can't help you." Said the changeling.

Kaleb rises to his knees. The changeling closes his eyes and a green aura illuminates on his horn. He puts it to the boy's chest. After a few minutes, he slowly pulls his horn away and opens his eyes.

"That's strange." He said.

"What?"

"There seems to be nothing wrong with your h-"

Kaleb grabs the creature's muzzle holding it shut. He opened his eyes. They were yellow again. He used his left hand to tear the horn off of the creature's head. He threw it aside. He then proceeded to kill the changeling with a swipe of his claws. Green blood splattered on his face and beside him. The changeling gurgled as blood was pouring from his open throat. The creature died with its eyes open. Kaleb lets go of the changeling's body and it falls to the ground.

He eventually found the the keys on the body. He took the keys and went over to the bag with his clothes in it. He picked up the bag and tied it up. He goes to the door while stepping over the dead changeling. He unlocks it and walks out of the room, bag in hand. He closes and locks the door. He drops the keys through the bars of the door. He backs away from it.

"See ya, sucker." He said with a smirk.

He turned and ran down the hallway to find a way out. He came across another hallway and ran down it. Meanwhile, another changeling was walking past the door of Kaleb's former room when he caught something. He sniffed the air.

"Ugh! What is that stench?" He wondered.

He found that the smell was coming from the room. Out of curiosity, he flew up to the bars of the door. When he looked through the bars, he saw the dead changeling laying in a pool of green blood. He flew down and ran to Queen Chrysalis's bedroom. Queen Chrysalis was sleeping when her bedroom doors shot open. A horrified changeling was standing in the doorway.

"My queen! My queen!" He cried.

She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, irritated from being woken up.

"You've got to come quick! It's an emergency!"

The changeling led her to Kaleb's former room. He unlocked the door with his magic. When it opens, they walk in.

"This better be g-" Queen Chrysalis started to say but stopped in mid-sentence.

She was shocked and saddened by what she saw. She walked over to the dead changeling and brought her head down to the body. Now angry, she closed her eyes and lifted her head up.

"What do we do now, my queen?" The living changeling asked.

After being silent for a minute, Queen Chrysalis speaks.

"You go wake the others. After that, you all will search for him."

"And if we find him?"

She turns to the changeling and her eyes shoot open.

"Kill him." She ordered.

The changeling nodded.

"Yes, my queen." He said, and went to go alert the other changelings.

Meanwhile, Kaleb was still trying to find a way out. He ran down hallway after hallway, but no luck. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Man. How big is this place anyway?" He said, exhausted.

Suddenly, a green blast almost hits him as he dodges it out of surprise.

"Woah, shit!"

He turns around.

"Who's the wise guy?!" He asked angrily.

A changeling flies at him from the ceiling. Its horn glowing.

"Oh no you don't, pipsqueak!" Said Kaleb.

When the changeling gets close, Kaleb punches him in the face. The changeling lands on his back. Kaleb then stomps on the creature's head six times with his right foot. After that, he darts away.

"I have to get out of here. And fast." He thought.

Just then, as he was running down another hallway, more green blasts were fired at him. He managed to dodge them, but they just kept coming. He also heard wings buzzing after him.

"Do these guys ever give up?" He thought.

When he ran down another hallway, he saw more changelings blocking the way. They got ready to fight. Kaleb closes his eyes to think of a plan. After a minute, he opened his eyes. They were yellow again. He ran towards the army with a look of both determination and anger.

"Okay, 'comrades'. You want some, come get some!" He shouted.

He puts the bag in his mouth and holds it in his teeth. He jumps into the air and flies to the passageway. The creatures fly at him real fast. A couple of them try to corner him on each side, but he flies out of the way causing them to bump into each other and fall to the ground. Another flies at him with his mouth open ready to bite him. When he got close enough, Kaleb clawed him in the face, knocking him out of the way. He punched, kicked, and clawed each changeling that flew at him. When he punched a few more, he took the bag out of his mouth.

"Hey, quit flying into my fists, claws, and feet with your faces!" He quipped.

He starts to fly to the passageway again, but he feels a tugging on his leg. He looks down and sees another changeling trying to pull him down.

"Oh, now that's just plain pathetic." He said, annoyed.

"Hey!"

The changeling looked up to see Kaleb's right foot above him.

"Talk to the foot!"

He kicks the creature off of him and he falls. He puts the bag back in his mouth and flies down another hallway.

"Why didn't I do this earlier?" He thought.

While flying, he saw something at the end of the hallway. He saw a big doorway leading outside. When he saw the doors closing, he started flying faster. He finally flew out just as the doors were almost closed. He turned around to make sure he wasn't being followed. He looked at the castle in amazement.

"So that's where I was?" He asked himself, "Huh, I kind of imagined their home would be like a cave or something."

He saw the doors opening again. The buzzing of wings followed. Before he knew it, a swarm of changelings were flying towards him.

"Oh, crud. I better move!" He thought.

He turns and flies away. The creatures fly after him. Some of them manage to catch up with him. One flies in front of him to block him, but he claws him out of the way. Kaleb turns back and flies towards them at a fast pace. The changelings' speed pick up as well. He knocks three aside with kicks to the heads. A few more fly at him from all sides. When they get close, he quickly clenches his fists and spreads his arms out in place.

"Let's all go for a spin!" He said through his teeth.

He started spinning in place very fast. One by one the swarm was beaten. Kaleb stops spinning and flies away.

"That was just too easy." He said to himself with a confident smirk.

After a while, he heard buzzing under him and started to look down. Before he could see what it was, a green light flashed at him. Afterwards, he felt a burning pain in his left shoulder and screamed in pain. He started falling, the bag following suit. While falling, he heard something grunt under him. He eventually landed in a dark forest, the bag landing beside him. He groggily gets up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and checks his surroundings.

"I think I'm in the Everfree Forest." He thought.

He heard groaning beside him. He looks to his left to see a changeling slowly getting up. When he got up, he checked his surroundings. While doing so, he spotted Kaleb looking at him angrily. He gets scared and starts to fly away. Kaleb bolts after him.

"Oh no you don't, you little bastard!" He said.

The changeling almost flies away, but Kaleb pulls him down by the legs. They both hit the ground. The creature tries to struggle out of his grip. His horn starts glowing. Kaleb knew what the changeling was about to do and grabbed the creature's horn. The creature tries to bite Kaleb's arm, but he pulls it out of the way uppercuts him. He grabs hold of his muzzle. He snaps his neck with one good jerk. The changeling's eyes close and he lets go of the body. Kaleb gets up panting heavily. He felt a sting in his shoulder. He grunts in pain and clutches it. He looked at it and saw a stream of blood running down his arm. He took his right hand off his shoulder to see blood on his palm. He looked at the dead changeling and clenched his fist.

"That's for messing up my shoulder, asshole." He said.

He picked up the bag with his left hand, ignoring the pain. He used his right arm for a sling and clutched his bleeding shoulder to keep more blood from coming out. He heard the buzzing of wings and quickly hid behind a bush. Two changelings land and survey the area. While doing so, the second one saw the dead changeling and went over to the body. He calls the first one over to check it out. When he got there, he too saw the body. Kaleb watched them through the bush.

"Did he..."

"Yep."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"For all we know, he could be either dying from blood loss or dead considering the blast our friend here gave him." Said the second changeling.

"You could be right." The first one agreed.

"You think maybe we should search for a body just to be sure?" Asked his partner.

"Nah." The first changeling said, "The queen will get impatient if we took too long. Besides, if we did find him and he was still alive, he could take us out in a heartbeat. Did you see what he did to the other and him?"

He points at their fallen colleague. They look at the body. His partner gulps at the thought and they turn back to each other.

"I suppose you're right." Said his partner.

"Let's go."

The duo flew away. When they got far, Kaleb walked out from behind the bush. He watched them fly away with a smile on his face.

"Suckers." He said.

He ran off to find a way out of the forest.

 **Author's Note:** **Well, that does it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the long update. I've just been enjoying the holidays and binge watching "Cold Case" which I highly recommend to anyone who loves detective shows. But I'm getting off topic. Be sure to keep watching for the next chapter. As always be sure to read and review, constructive criticism is welcome** **and I just wanna say thanks to all the people who are favoriting and following this story. Until next time, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gilda

**Hello, everyone! Man, this story is getting pretty popular isn't it? Anyway, welcome to chapter 4 of "The Day I Went to Equestria"! Before I start this chapter, I just want to say that I am not trying to copy or steal TheGoldenYoshichu's MLP series. If you haven't checked out his stories, I recommend you do because his MLP series is pretty good. Sure there are a few plot twists that I don't agree with, and it gets a little too dramatic in some places but despite that, it's still good. With that being said, let's start this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 4: Gilda

Minutes later, while running through the woods, Kaleb sees a patch of blue ivy-like plants up ahead.

"Uh oh. I know exactly what that is." He thought.

When he starts to get close, he jumps over the patch and lands on his feet. He turns to look at the plants.

"Poison Joke. Yep, I'm in the Everfree Forest." He thought.

He turned and darted away. He eventually saw a clearing ahead. After running towards it, he was out of the forest. After a while, he saw the silhouettes of two buildings. He walks towards them. As he got closer, he realized he was walking into a town. He stopped for a second.

"If this is Ponyville, I better be quiet. The last thing I need is someone seeing me." He thought.

Kaleb walked into the town. As he was walking through the town, he walked past a water fountain with a statue of an alicorn. When he walked further, he stopped and saw a house that kind of resembled a gingerbread house.

"It's tempting, but no." He thought.

He turns and walks away from it. Later he comes across another house. This house looked like a decorative castle. He stopped and looked at it a bit.

"No."

He turned and walked away. He got far and stopped to see a farmhouse next to a barn on the other side. He glared at it.

"Oh, hell no."

He quickly turns and goes on his way. He eventually came across a cottage on a hill. He stopped and looked at it.

"I like animals as much as you do, Fluttershy but I don't know if your animals would like me." He thought.

He turned and went on his way again. Eventually, after twelve minutes of walking, he stopped and saw a cloud in the shape of a castle-like house.

"This may be an obvious choice, but what the heck." He said to himself.

Kaleb walked toward the house and stopped for a bit.

"Okay, now all I have to do is fly up to Rainbow Dash's front porch, walk up to the door, go in and try to find something to treat my wound. But I gotta be quiet because I don't wanna wake up Rainbow Dash. Plus, I know I can fly up through the clouds, but I would rather do it the old fashioned way." He thought.

He walked until he was near the front porch of the house. He flies up and flies towards it. When he gets there, he lands. He walked to the door and turned the knob. He expected it to stop, but surprisingly, it turned all the way. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. He carefully closed the door. He looked around and saw a kitchen on the left hand side and a couch in the middle of the living room. He sees a set of stairs at the end of the living room. He slowly and carefully walks up each one.

Once he got to the top, he saw a door. He turned to his left and saw two more doors. He turns back to the first door and walks to it. He bends down a little bit and opens it. He walks into the room. He takes his hand off his shoulder and lets his arm fall while still holding the bag. He puts it down. He feels on the wall for a light switch with his left hand while ignoring the pain in his arm. Eventually, he felt the switch and flipped it up. The room lit up. Kaleb closed the door with the same hand.

When he looked at the room, he saw that it was the bathroom. He turned his gaze to the sink. He walked towards it and turned on the water. He gathered some into his right palm. He then splashed the water on his wounded shoulder. He feels the pain again. He grunts in pain, clenching his teeth. The pain was getting worse.

"Ugh!"

Kaleb opens his yellow eyes. Once he sees them, he screams in shock. He falls back and hits the wall. His head does too. He grunts in pain again. Meanwhile in the room beside the bathroom, a pair of golden eyes slowly opened. A tired groan and yawn soon followed. A griffon sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked to her left.

"Huh?"

Back in the bathroom, Kaleb tried to rub his head with his left hand. The pain stung him again. He grunted in pain and abruptly put his arm down. He saw blood running down it and into his palm. He quickly clenches his shoulder again.

"Darn it!" He said.

He carefully gets up and goes back to the mirror. His eyes were still yellow. He closed his eyes and shook his head. After that, he opened his human eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He carefully sat back down against the wall. He remembered what Queen Chrysalis said about his eyes the first time he met her.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"They may not be wolf-like now, but you will eventually see."_

 _~End of flashback~_

"Now I see what you meant by 'wolf-like'. I should've known." Kaleb thought.

He heard a door open and close. Steps soon followed. He looked at the bathroom door.

"Huh?"

He heard the steps getting closer.

"Uh oh. She knows I'm here. She must've heard the wall when I fell against it." He thought, nervously.

As the steps get closer, he catches a scent. To his surprise and confusion, it wasn't Rainbow Dash's.

"That's weird." He thought, "This isn't Rainbow's scent at all. It smells like..."

He sniffed the air again just to be sure. When he caught enough of the scent, he got a look of shock.

"Griffon."

He sees the doorknob turn and click. The door partly opens and a voice speaks.

"Who's in there?" It asked.

Kaleb was even more surprised when he heard the voice. He instantly recognized it.

"Gilda?! Why is she here? Shouldn't she be in Griffonstone?" He thought.

He heard Gilda's voice again.

"I know that's not Dash in there, so fess up." She said.

Kaleb just stared at the door. After a minute of silence, he heard a frustrated sigh. Gilda opens the door while talking.

"Look, just who are you, how did you get in here, and what are you doing in Dash's bath-"

She stopped in mid sentence when she saw Kaleb. They stared at each other in shock.

"Room?" She finished.

She walks in and closes the door. She walks towards him, but stops. She looks at the bag and glares. She turns to Kaleb.

"A burglar, huh?" She asked, suspiciously.

"It's not what you think. Trust me, I didn't take anything. That's mine." He said, a bit nervous.

"Oh, really. Well, let's take a look inside, shall we?" Said Gilda, walking towards the bag.

"Gotta make sure you didn't take anything belonging to Dash or me."

"What do you mean 'or you'?" Kaleb asked, confused.

Gilda turns to him.

"I mean I live here too, ya dweeb." She said, half irritated.

She turns back to the bag and opens it. When she looked inside, she was surprised when she saw the contents. She looked at the contents questioningly.

"Those are my clothes." Said Kaleb.

She turned to him again.

"Don't believe me? Take them out and see for yourself."

She turns back to the bag and does so. First, she takes out the leather jacket. Then she takes out the hoodie. Then the shirt. Then the pants. She takes out the headband as well. She finally takes out the necklace. She looks at it with amazement.

"This is a pretty necklace." She said.

"My Mom gave it to me." Kaleb said.

Gilda turns to him again.

"Huh?"

He pointed at the necklace. Gilda looked back at it, then turned back to Kaleb.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She turned back to the necklace and smiled.

"Hmm, that's nice of her." She said.

"I know. Hey, ma'am?"

The griffon turned back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to put my clothes back in the bag or can you do that? Just asking." Said Kaleb.

"I can do that." Said Gilda.

She gathered up the clothes and did so. She closes the bag. She walked towards Kaleb.

"Okay, back to business." She said, "Just who or what are you?"

 **Author's Note: Man, that was a long chapter! But despite that, I got it done. Sorry if I didn't get it done sooner. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, what do you think of Gilda living with Rainbow? As always, be sure to read and review, and keep watch for chapter 5. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter 5 of "The Day I Went to Equestria".** **In the last chapter, Kaleb eventually found Ponyville and Rainbow Dash's place. While there, he decided to try and treat his wounded shoulder. After that, he meets Gilda the griffon. She wonders who or what Kaleb is while he's wondering why she's living with Rainbow in the first place. I hope you're prepared for this chapter because there's going to be explaining. And a lot of it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Here we go! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 5: Explanations

"What?"

"Who or what are you? I wanna know." Said Gilda.

"I'm a- well I used to be a normal human. But now I'm... this." Kaleb said, sadly.

"What do you mean by 'this'?" Gilda asked.

"What do you think I mean?" Kaleb cried, "I have a tail I'm not supposed to have, I have unusually sharp canines, there's padding of a wolf's paws on the bottoms of my feet so I can't wear any footwear, I have eyes that can turn yellow at some point, and last but not least, look at my nails!"

He showed her the nails on his right hand.

"Look at this! Back on my world, men don't usually have nails like this!"

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it! Calm down! Geez." Said Gilda.

He takes a deep breath and puts his hand back on his shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm just having a hard time adapting to this."

"It's alright."

Gilda saw Kaleb's left arm. She was shocked when she saw the current state of it. She could see that not only was he holding his shoulder, but small streams of blood sliding down his arm and into his palm, making a small red pool.

"Is that blood?" She asked, concerned.

Kaleb gets a little nervous as she tries to take his hand off his shoulder. She gently tries to pull his arm away.

"Let me see." She said.

He abruptly pulled his arm to his chest, yanking it out of Gilda's grip. She got annoyed.

"Look, if you don't let me see the wound, I can't help you. I mean for all I know, it could be serious. Really serious." She told him.

He sighed in defeat. He reluctantly, but slowly took his hand off his shoulder. Gilda saw the tear in the shoulder of his shirt, believing it to be where the wound was. When she opened the tear, she saw a bleeding cut on the shoulder. She cringed at the sight.

"Ooooh."

"Be honest. How bad is it?" Kaleb asked.

She turns back to him.

"Well, it's not too bad. But you're still gonna need stitches for sure." She said.

He looked at the griffon.

"Looks like a trip to the hospital, huh?" He asked.

"Well, not exactly. Ya see, there's a catch." The griffon said.

She held up two claws.

"Two actually."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, what are these catches?"

Gilda held up one claw.

"The first reason, obviously is-" She started to say.

"Let me guess. The hospital is closed." Kaleb said.

"You got it." Gilda said pointing at him.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait until morning, huh?" He asked.

The griffon shook her head.

"Nope. Not an option."

"Why not?"

She held up two claws again.

"Because that's the second reason. If we wait too long without treating the wound, an infection could spread." She said.

"So, if we can't go to the hospital, now what?" Kaleb asked.

"What do you think?"

After a second, he realized what she was talking about.

"Wait a minute. You mean..."

Gilda nods her head.

"Yep. Home surgery." She said.

"Crap." Kaleb thought, nervously.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

She opened the door and was about to walk out. She turned to Kaleb.

"Just to let you know, this is my first time, so just bear with me." She said.

She walked out and closed the door. Kaleb looked away from it.

"Okay." He thought, "Here's the plan, I need to make an excuse because I really really DO NOT want to go through that. Well, on the other hand, it can help me. But on the other hand, it can hurt like hell! But on the other hand, I can take it like a man. But on the other h-"

He sighs in frustration.

"Ugh! Come on, Kaleb. It's one or the other. Hurry up and pick an option before she comes back." He told himself.

He heard the door open and turned to it. Gilda poked her head in the doorway.

"I'm back." She said.

"Speak of the devil." Kaleb mumbled.

She walked in and closed the door. She walked towards him with supplies. She put the supplies next to him. Kaleb looked at the supplies. A needle, a spool of thread, peroxide, and two rags. He turned to Gilda.

"What do you want me to do now?" He asked.

She points her thumb claw to the left hand side.

"Well, what I want you to do now is get in the bathtub." She said.

Kaleb turned to the bathtub. Then he turned back to the griffon.

"And why is that?" He asked, confused.

"Well duh, I don't want you bleedin' all over the place." She said.

He closed his left hand and clenched his shoulder. He carefully stood up. Gilda looked at him in shock.

"Woah!"

"What?"

"You're a giant!"

Kaleb chuckles.

"Well, while growing up, people did tell me I was getting taller, but I've never been called a giant before." He said.

"Sorry." Said Gilda.

"It's alright. You're just not used to seeing other creatures that are my height."

Kaleb walks to the bathtub. When he starts to step in, he turns back to Gilda.

"In other words, not your fault."

"I know."

He gets in the tub and starts to sit down.

"Watch your tail." Said Gilda.

He looked at her and nodded. He carefully sat down to avoid hurting his tail. Once he does so, he turns back to Gilda again.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked, "Because not too long ago, I put some water on the wound. That should help, right?"

Gilda looked at him for a second, then chuckled.

"Sorry, kid. But sometimes water just isn't enough. This is one of those times." She said.

"Really?"

The griffon nodded her head.

"Yep."

Kaleb sighed in defeat.

"Well, I tried." He thought.

Gilda picked up the supplies and carried them on her wings. She walked to the bathtub and carefully climbed in. She threw one of the rags to Kaleb and he caught it.

"Just out of curiosity, what's this for?" He asked.

"What do ya think? To keep you quiet." She said, "Since this is probably going to hurt, you're probably gonna either scream or grunt loudly. I didn't want ya wakin' Dash up, so I took precautions."

"So basically, you're saying I have to put this in my mouth, right?"

Gilda nods. Kaleb puts the rag in his mouth.

"Is this good?" He asked with the rag in his mouth.

"Yeah."

She walked towards him. She pulled his shirt sleeve up, revealing his wounded shoulder. She was about to poke it, when he spoke.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Gilda looked up at him.

"I'm just making holes for the needle to go through." She said.

"Couldn't you just simply stick the needle in there?"

"I could do that, but I thought finding another way would be more effective."

"Oh, alright."

Gilda was about to poke his shoulder, but she stopped and looked at him again.

"Like I said, this is probably going to sting a bit. Okay?" She said.

"Just get it over with." Kaleb said, annoyed.

"Hey, do you want me to help you?" She sternly asked.

"Yeah."

"Then don't give me crap."

She pokes the first hole with her claw. Kaleb shouts in pain.

"Shh. Quiet." Gilda whispered.

She proceeded to poke the other holes. Kaleb quietly grunted in pain as she did so. When she was finished with the holes, she grabbed the second rag and the peroxide. She dabbed a bit of peroxide on the rag. She carefully put the rag on Kaleb's wounded shoulder. He feels the sting of the peroxide and grunts again. He moans a little. He felt another sting and clenched his fist. He grunted loudly causing Gilda to look at him.

"Shhhh. Bite the bullet. You're gonna be fine." She reassured him, trying to get him to ignore the pain.

Kaleb keeps grunting, trying to keep from screaming. He opens his wolf eyes. Gilda gasps in shock when she sees them.

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're-" She tried to say.

"Yellow? I know. I noticed a while ago." Said Kaleb.

Gilda slowly took the rag off his shoulder. She then got both the needle and spool of thread. Once she got a piece of thread that was long enough, she cut it off the spool with her beak. She threaded the needle and started sewing up the wound. Kaleb was grunting as she did so. When she was done, she tied the thread in a knot, closing the wound. She looked at him again to see that his eyes have turned brown again. She brushed it off.

"Just so you know, I would be very careful with how I move my arm if I were you." Gilda said, "One wrong move and we might have to start over again. And judging by the sounds and faces you were making, I can tell you don't want that."

Kaleb took the rag out of his mouth.

"Exactly." He said.

Gilda sits down in front of him and they look at each other.

"What?"

"I wanna know about you. Like who you are, what you are, the works." Gilda said.

"Well, alright." Kaleb began, "I was a human. I'm part human now. And you can probably guess why."

Gilda looks at his claws and tail.

"That's a wolf's tail just in case you're wondering." He said.

She looks at him again.

"So now you're sorta part wolf?" She asked.

"Yeah. But that's not all. I also have the powers of super speed, super strength, and even flight."

The griffon was surprised. Kaleb chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not even joking."

"Wow. That actually sounds... awesome." Gilda said smiling a bit.

She sees his smile slowly disappear. Her expression changes as well.

"What?"

"Yeah, it does seem cool." Kaleb said, sounding serious, "But when you have your life taken away in order to have it, that's a whole different story."

"Have my life taken away? What are ya talkin' about?" Gilda asked.

"Well, back on my home planet, Earth, after I got home from school, I went outside and ran a bit." Kaleb said, "After that, I came home and took a shower. At night, I ate dinner and went to bed. I thought it was gonna be the same thing tomorrow. Normal day after normal day. But then, I heard a voice I don't know tell me to wake up. When I did so, I moved. When all of a sudden, I felt chains on me. After the room lit up, I eventually found out I was brought here to this world and given these abilities to be used as a weapon against it by these creatures called changelings and their leader, Queen Chrysalis."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say Queen Chrysalis?"

"Yeah."

The griffon's face turned surprised.

"THE Queen Chrysalis?" She asked again.

"Yeah, why? You know her?"

"Not personally, no." She said, "But back in Griffonstone, I used to hear stories about her when I was a kid."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' that to us griffons, Queen Chrysalis was just a myth. I didn't know she was real."

"You better believe it. Not only is she real, but she's the one I want to kill."

"Why's that?" Gilda asked.

"What do you think? That bitch is the reason I'm here in the first place." Kaleb said, "Thus, taking my life away from me. And like I said, she planned on using me as a weapon against this world. However, I had other plans. Eventually, after killing some changelings, I escaped."

He then nodded towards his now closed wound.

"But as you can see, I got blasted in the process. After I lost them, I walked until I found the town out there."

"You mean Ponyville?"

"If that's the town you're talking about, then yes." He said, "Anyway, I walked through the town to find a place to stay. I found some places that looked doable, but I decided not to try any of those out. Finally, after several minutes of walking, I happened to find this place. The reason I got in here so easily was because the door was unlocked."

"So that's how you got in here." Said Gilda.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, when I came in, I eventually found the bathroom." Kaleb said, "I figured I could both find something for my wound and probably hole up for a bit. But when I saw my eyes had changed, I was so surprised I fell back against the wall, which caused you to wake up. After that, you can pretty much figure out the rest."

After Kaleb finished his story, Gilda had a look of interest.

"Wow. That's a pretty interesting story." She said.

"Yeah, but still. She needs to pay for what she did to me." Said Kaleb.

He started to get up, but he felt talons on his shoulders.

"Oh no, you don't."

He slowly sat back down.

"Look, I'm sorry you had your life taken from you and I know you want to make Chrysalis pay big time. But you're not going anywhere right now." Gilda said.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, you probably need some rest, and second, if you're telling the truth and she's real, then wherever she lives, if you go back there, chances are your gonna get killed." She said.

"Okay, two things." Kaleb said, "A, I wasn't planning on going back there because I just got out of that madhouse. And B, I told you I managed to take some of them out."

"And that happened." Gilda said, pointing at his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. But still, I managed to take out some of them."

"So? Just because you take out some of them doesn't mean they'll instantly back off."

"You think I don't know that?" He said, irritably.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'." Gilda said, sternly.

Kaleb calms down. He sighs.

"Sorry."

After a short moment of silence, he asked the griffon a question.

"Can you tell me about yourself too?"

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. I just thought that since I basically introduced myself, I was thinking you would do the same." He said.

Gilda thought about it for a second.

"I guess it can't hurt. The name's Gilda. I'm a-"

"Griffon?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, believe it or not, back on Earth, people say your kind only exists in myths, fairy tales, and books. And trust me, I looked at some of those books." Kaleb said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Just out of curiosity, you said you live here too, right?"

Gilda nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, I just earned enough bits to move out of Griffonstone." She said, "After that, I packed my things, got some tickets for the train, and arrived in Ponyville. Eventually, I ended up staying with Dash. So, here I am now. Also, when I get the chance, I write to Greta. She's a friend of mine in Griffonstone."

"Hm. This maybe a personal question, but how long do yo plan on living with your friend anyway?" Kaleb asked, curiously.

"Just until I can get my own place."

"Oh, okay."

Gilda got out of the tub.

"Well, I better get going. See ya." She said.

She was about to walk out when she heard Kaleb.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned to him.

"This may be a stupid question, but where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to bed. Where else?"

"Oh. Well, I was only asking because-"

"Relax. I won't let Dash know you're here until I know it's okay. Alright?" Gilda said.

"Alright."

She turns and walks to the door.

"Hey, Gilda."

She turns to him again.

"Yeah?"

"Just want to say goodnight." He said, smiling a bit.

Gilda chuckled a bit.

"Goodnight, Kaleb." She said.

Kaleb quietly closed the shower curtain. Gilda turned off the light, opened the door, walked out, and closed it. She walked back to her room. Back in the bathroom, Kaleb was already on his back. He heard Gilda's door open and close. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

 **Author's Note: Phew, that was a long one! Forgive me if it was too long. Then again, I did say there was going to be a lot of explaining. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, remember I have another story called "L and the Distressed Kitten". Be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Until then, see you next time, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast and Introductions

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter 6 of "The Day I Went to Equestria".** **Last chapter, Kaleb met Gilda, who fixed up his wounded shoulder. After that, they talked to each other about themselves while explaining some things. In this chapter, Kaleb is going to meet another character and I bet you know who it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners**.

Chapter 6: Breakfast and Introductions

The next morning, Gilda opens her eyes a bit and sits up. She rubbed her eyes before stretching and yawning. She gets out of bed and walks to her door. She opens it, walks out of the room, and closes it. When she heard the door beside her room open, she turned to her right. She saw her friend, Rainbow Dash walk out of her own room. Rainbow closed her door. She turned to Gilda.

"Morning, G." She said while yawning.

"Hey, Dash." Said Gilda.

The pegasus walked past her friend to the bathroom. As Gilda watched her open the door, her expression went from calm to scared.

"Uh oh, I just remembered, Kaleb's still in there!" She thought.

She watched in horror as Rainbow Dash walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

"I gotta do something! Think, Gilda, think!" She thought.

She rushed to the bathroom and opened the door. She saw Rainbow walking towards the bathtub. When she saw her friend about to open the shower curtain, she quickly flew over her and landed on her hind legs in front of the tub. Her forelegs were spread out in a shielding position. Rainbow Dash stepped back a little in surprise and confusion.

"What's the matter, Gilda?" She asked, "I was just going to take a shower."

"Um... well..." Gilda pondered.

"Well what, Gilda?"

"Well... didn't you take a shower last night?" She asked, forcing a nervous smile.

"Well, yeah. But why can't I take one now?" Rainbow asked.

Gilda was silent for a few seconds.

"Because... I thought what's the point? Since you took a shower last night, you probably don't need to take one this morning." She said.

Rainbow looked annoyed.

"What?"

"Gilda, you know I take a shower every day. Both in the morning and at night." She said.

Gilda gets on all fours and sighs.

"I know. But maybe this one time could you... skip the shower?" She asked.

Rainbow thinks about it for a moment.

"Hmm... eh, I guess this one time can't hurt." She said.

Gilda's smile returns. She walked past her friend and opened the door. Before walking out, she turned to the pegasus again.

"I'm going to be making some scones for breakfast. Meet me downstairs." She said.

"Sure thing, G. I'll be right down after I'm through in here."

"Okay."

Gilda shut the door and walked downstairs. Minutes later, the timer on the oven dinged. Gilda put on her mitts and pulled the scones out of the oven. She closed and turned it off after setting the scones down on the counter. She put a few scones on two plates each. One was hers, the other was Rainbow's. She sat each plate at both ends of the table with napkins under them. She heard Rainbow coming downstairs. After a few seconds, she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, G." She greeted.

Gilda turns to the pegasus.

"Hi, Dash."

They sat at the table. Gilda was on the right end and Rainbow was on the left. They started eating. After Rainbow finished her plate, she spoke.

"Gilda?"

After Gilda ate the last scone on her plate, she looked at hee friend.

"Uh-huh?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I noticed that there's a bag in there." Rainbow said, breaking the silence.

Gilda's calm smile falters and her expression turns nervous.

"Y-you did?" She asked.

The pegasus nodded.

"Yeah. Normally, I'd ask if it was yours." She said, "But when I opened it a little and peaked inside, I saw some of the clothes. I also noticed that the clothes were too big for you, so I know it's not yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But when I was about to leave, I thought I heard something coming from the bathtub."

"What did it sound like?"

"It sounded like... breathing. Either that or I'm just hearing things."

Gilda nervously laughs.

"Oh, y-yeah. Yeah it's probably that. Heh heh." She said.

Rainbow looked at her friend questioningly.

"Uh, G? Why are you acting so nervous?" She asked, getting a little suspicious.

"Nervous? Me? No, I'm not nervous. Why would I be?"

She noticed Gilda was pondering nervously again.

"Gilda."

Gilda looked at her friend again.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"Um..."

"Look, if there's something you want to tell me, tell me. I'm your friend." She said.

Gilda looked down at the table, not sure of what to say.

"Gilda?"

She looked at her friend again.

"Is there something you don't want me to see?" Rainbow asked.

The griffon sighs in defeat.

"Well, it's not exactly something, it's more like... someone." She said.

"Someone?" Rainbow asked, surprised.

Gilda nodded.

"So the breathing I heard was-"

"Real? Yeah."

"So, what you're saying is there's someone else here?"

Gilda nodded again.

"Uh-huh."

"But... but how?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

Gilda held up a talon in reassurance.

"Dash, I know what you're thinking, 'How could one of my friends let a total stranger into the house?' Right?" She asked.

Rainbow's eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, yeah."

Gilda put her talon down.

"Well, before you say anything, just hear me out." She said, "Last night, I woke up from a loud bump coming from the bathroom. After that, I got outta bed and walked out of my room to see what was goin' on. When I got to the door, I saw that the light was on because I could see the light coming from under the door, so I knew someone else was in there. I also knew you weren't in there because you were asleep then."

Rainbow nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, I opened the door a little bit and told whoever was in there to talk." Gilda continued, "When there was no response, I decided I wasn't gonna wait. After I opened the door further and walked in, I saw that who or rather what was in there was some kind of... I don't know what to call it. I also saw a bag next to it."

"The same bag I looked in?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh-huh. At first, I thought he was a burglar when I saw it, but when I looked inside, that assumption quickly went out the window."

"Wait a second, 'he'?"

"Yeah. I could tell by the voice. Anyway, when I looked at him again, I saw that he was injured."

"How did you know he was injured?" Rainbow asked.

"His left shoulder was bleeding." Said Gilda.

Rainbow's face turned to a look of shock.

"Really?"

The griffon nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It wasn't too bad." She said, "After I eventually stitched him up, we introduced ourselves and talked to each other."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Kaleb Clouse."

Rainbow got a questioning look on her face.

"Kaleb Clouse?" She asked.

Gilda nodded again.

"Yeah. He also told me he used to be something called a human, whatever that is." She said.

"He sounds pretty interesting." Said Rainbow.

"Dash."

"Yeah?"

"Just to be sure if it's okay, would you like to meet him?" Gilda asked.

"Sure, I guess."

She got up and walked out of the kitchen. She stopped and turned towards the stairs. She put one of her talons up to her beak.

"Hey, Kaleb, you can come down now!" She called.

She did not see Kaleb come downstairs and got a look of confusion.

"Helloooooo! Kaleb?" She called again.

Again, she didn't see him come downstairs.

"I said you could come down now!" She called again.

When Kaleb still doesn't come downstairs, Gilda smiled embarrassingly and turned back to Rainbow.

"He should be coming down any minute now." She said.

She looked towards the stairs again and she still did not see him. She looked at her friend again with the same smile.

"Any second now."

She chuckled nervously while Rainbow had a questioning look.

"Kaleb, get your barefoot butt down here." She said, frustratingly speaking through her teeth.

After a few seconds, she sighs in frustration. She turns and goes to the stairs. Rainbow got up and walked a little ways out of the kitchen. She saw that Gilda was about to go upstairs.

"Where are you going, G?" She asked.

The griffon stops and turns to her friend.

"I'm gonna go get our guest. He's probably still asleep up there." She said, pointing upstairs.

Gilda turns back to the stairs and starts going up. Rainbow went back into the kitchen and sat at the table to wait for her friend. Gilda walked upstairs, irritated. When she got to the top, she walked to the bathroom, opened the door, walked in, and shut it. She walks to the bathtub and roughly pulls back the shower curtain, only to see Kaleb still sleeping. She closes her eyes and facepalms. She took her talon off her face and opened her eyes.

"I knew it."

She tried to wake him up. She tried lifting him up, but ended up dropping him back down in the process.

"Well, that didn't work." She said.

She then tried to wake him up by slapping his face.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She shouted.

After slapping him one more time, she still didn't see him stir. Out of frustration, she tried yelling in his ear.

"WAKE UP!!!"

Kaleb still did not stir. She tried again to wake him up by shaking and hitting him, but with no success. Gilda had enough.

"Look, I'm not gonna carry you down there." She said, sternly, "Now either you're gonna wake up or am I gonna to wake you up?"

Kaleb stirs a bit and opens his eyes a little ways. Gilda had a hopeful look. Kaleb closed his eyes.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

Upon hearing that, Gilda went from hopeful to irritable.

"No, not five more minutes! It's been five more minutes an hour ago. You're not gonna keep me waitin'. You need to get up." She told him.

Gilda got no response from Kaleb, knowing he went back to sleep. She growled in frustration and tried to think of a way to wake him up.

"How am I going to get this guy up?" She asked herself.

After a minute, she finally got an idea. She looked in the tub and smiled mischievously when she saw her target. His tail.

"Gotcha."

The griffon flew over the tub and landed in. She carefully picks up Kaleb's tail and brings it close to her beak. She opens it, about to bite the tail. She almost bites it, but she stops. She put Kaleb's tail down and closed her beak. She looked to her upper left and saw the shower head. The same mischievous smile forms on her face again as she snickers.

"Even better." She said.

Gilda reaches for the shower release and pulls it up. She flies out of the tub and lands next to one of the water knobs. She gripped it with her right talon while looking at the still sleeping Kaleb.

"Alright, Kaleb. This is your last chance. I told ya if you weren't going to get up, I would wake you up." She said.

Kaleb was still sleeping.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to get up. Don't make me turn on the cold water." She warned.

When Kaleb still did not wake up, Gilda started counting.

"One... two... two and a half..."

Kaleb was still asleep.

"Come on, Kaleb. Don't make me say three."

After a minute, Kaleb still did not wake up.

"Three! Here comes the cold water!"

Gilda turned on the shower and the water hit Kaleb. It was so cold, he woke up screaming.

"COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD!"

He heard laughing and turned to his right to see Gilda.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked, irritated.

"Heh heh heh, rise and shine, wolf boy." Said Gilda.

"Couldn't you've thought of another way to wake me up other than getting me wet?! Damn griffon."

"Hey, it was either that or bite your tail, which would you rather have? Besides, you needed a shower anyway." She said, sternly.

"Yeah, like I never heard that before." Kaleb said, sarcastically.

"Just quit complaining and hurry up. Dash is waiting for us down there."

"Alright, alright, just give me a second, I'm getting up."

Kaleb slowly stood up and stepped out of the tub. He walked past Gilda and towards the door. He opened it and stood beside it. Gilda looked at him, confused. He jerked his head to the hallway, motioning her to go.

"Ladies first."

She smiles a bit.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

She walks out of the bathroom. Kaleb starts to follow her, but stops.

"Oh, hang on. I almost forgot something." He said.

Gilda turned and saw him walk back in the bathroom. He crouched down and looked in his bag of clothes. He pulled out his necklace. When Gilda saw that, she chuckled.

"You just can't let that necklace go, can you?" She asked.

Kaleb turns to her with a smile.

"It's a family heirloom, what do you expect?" He said.

They both laughed.

"Hey, Gilda."

"Uh-huh?"

"When you get down there, can you please tell your friend Dash that I'll be down in like... a second?"

"Sure."

Gilda turned and walked downstairs while Kaleb was putting on his necklace. When downstairs, She walked back into the kitchen where Rainbow was waiting for her. She sat at the table again.

"Well?"

She looks at her friend.

"He'll be down in a second." She said.

They heard the bathroom door close upstairs and looked up. They look at each other again and Gilda smiles.

"That's him."

Kaleb walked to the stairs and stopped. He let out a sigh.

"Well, here I go." He said.

He slowly starts walking downstairs. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Gilda and Rainbow Dash heard slow footsteps coming downstairs. They looked towards the living room. When Kaleb finally walked down the last step, he walked to the kitchen, seeing the light on. When he got to the entrance, he stopped. Gilda was looking at him normally while Rainbow looked in surprise. He looked at Gilda first, then he turned to Rainbow. When he does he gets a shocked look as well. Kaleb and Rainbow stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Um... hi?"

"H-hi."

"What are you waiting for?" Gilda asked.

Kaleb turns to her.

"Don't ya wanna eat breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure."

She motions for him to come to the table.

"Well, come on in."

Kaleb started to walk in the kitchen. As he walked in, he accidentally hit his head on the entrance frame causing him to grunt. He steps back and puts his hand to his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Asked Gilda.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gilda. Just hit my head a little."

He started to walk in again, but he ducked that time after taking his hand off his forehead. He looked at Rainbow again.

"No offense, ma'am but you seriously need to raise that thing somehow." He said.

He walks to the table and stops when he gets there. He was about to say something, but Gilda spoke up first.

"Breakfast is in the oven." She said.

Kaleb looked at her and saw her pointing towards the oven. He looked at it and turned back to the griffon.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Well, I knew you were gonna say 'Where's breakfast?' so I thought it would be easy for you to know where it is rather than being confused."

"Really?"

Gilda nodded.

"So, what are we having for breakfast?" Kaleb asked.

"We're having scones. You should try some, they're good." Said Gilda.

He walked past her and around the table. He walked to the oven. He reached out to open it. Gilda gasped in fear and quickly turned to Kaleb. She forced up a talon.

"Kaleb, wait!" She shouted.

Kaleb puts his hand down and turns to Gilda who quickly puts her talon down.

"What is it? Is it still hot?" He asked.

Gilda nodded.

"Uh-huh."

She pointed to the left hand side of the kitchen.

"There are some potholders over there on the counter." She said.

Kaleb looked towards the counter and saw two potholders by the sink. He walked to it and picked up one in each hand. He turns and walks to the oven.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

When he got close enough to the oven, he carefully opened it with the right potholder. He carefully took out the scones and sat them down on the counter before closing the oven. He smiled when he smelled the scent of the scones.

"These scones smell good." He said.

He turned to Gilda.

"Did you make them?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at baking." She said.

"With some advice from Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said with a reminding tone.

Gilda turns to her.

"I know, Dash."

Kaleb turned and walked to one of the cabinets on the left. Before he could open it, he turned to Rainbow.

"This is where the plates are kept, right?" He asked.

Rainbow nodded.

"Yeah."

He turns back to the cabinet and opens it. He talks while getting out a small plate and as he closes it.

"Since I'm only gonna eat like two or three scones, I'll be using one of the small dish plates. Is that alright with you?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Said Rainbow.

He walked to the counter and put three scones on his plate. He walked to the table and sat it down. He picks up one of the scones and takes a bite. He chews for a few seconds and gets a look of surprise. He smiles.

"Oh my gosh, these are delicious!" He said with delight.

He swallowed and ate the rest of the first scone. He looked at Gilda.

"You really are good at baking."

She laughed a bit.

"I told ya, kid." She said.

Kaleb eventually ate the scones remaining on his plate. He took his plate to the sink and rinsed it. After putting it in the sink, he turned to the griffon and the pegasus. After a minute of silence, Rainbow speaks.

"Hey."

He turned to her.

"Yes, ma'am?"

She points at him with her left hoof.

"You're... Kaleb Clouse, right?" She asked.

"Um... Y-yeah. Yeah I am." He said.

She held out her hoof for him to shake it. He did so.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. Fastest flyer in all of Equestria and member of The Wonderbolts." She introduced.

"The Wonderbolts?!" Kaleb asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Gilda said.

He turns to her.

"When I first heard that she became a Wonderbolt, I was totally psyched."

Rainbow chuckles.

"I bet you were."

She turned back to Kaleb as he turned back to her.

"You wanna see my uniform?"

"I guess so. Sure."

Rainbow and Gilda got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen with Kaleb following them. As he followed them, he ducked under the entrance frame again. Rainbow went to her closet by the stairs and opened it. She flies up and takes her uniform out. She shows it to Kaleb while in midair.

"Well, what do you think? You like it?" She asked.

"It looks... excellent." Kaleb said with amazement.

"I know, right?"

He looks at Rainbow again.

"It must be pretty cool to be a Wonderbolt, huh?" He asked.

Her expression went from happy to depressed.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, on my first time being one, I did something pretty stupid and got probation for a month." She said.

"Yeah."

Kaleb and Gilda look at each other.

"I heard about that too." She said.

They turned to Rainbow as she put her uniform back in the closet and closed it.

"That must've sucked."

"Uh-huh. Especially being nicknamed and called 'Rainbow Crash'."

Her expression quickly turned happy again.

"But despite all of that, I'm a Wonderbolt and that's all that matters."

Gilda nodded.

"Yep."

Rainbow landed. There was a moment of silence.

"So... what now?" Kaleb asked, breaking the silence.

Gilda's face brightens.

"Hey, I have an idea." She said, "Since we're going to see Twilight with our friends today, why don't we show him to each of our friends when we go get them?"

Rainbow turns to her friend.

"Sounds good, G."

She turns to Kaleb.

"What do you think, Kaleb? Sound like a plan?" She asked.

He put his hand on his head and got an unsure look.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that." He said, "I mean, I don't have a problem with meeting new faces. But since I'm new here, creature-wise, don't you think that your friends and other ponies might find me being here as... oh, I don't know... strange?"

"Yeah, but once they get to know you, they'll get used to you." Said Rainbow.

"Dash is right." Gilda said.

Kaleb turned to her.

"We know you're concerned about what they'll think or say about you, but if ya ask me, I think it would be better for you to make new friends than not make any friends at all."

"Really?"

Rainbow and Gilda nod and say "Yeah" in unison. Kaleb looked to his left for a minute and turned back to them.

"I suppose you're right. It can't hurt to try after all." He said.

"That's right." Said Gilda.

He turned and started to walk to the door. All of a sudden, he felt his tail being pulled. He grunted in surprise. He turned to see Gilda holding on to his tail with her left talon.

"Hang on a sec, wolf boy."

"What gives?"

She lets go of it and he turns all the way around.

"I was gonna say you might wanna change first." She said.

"Why?"

"Because since we're going to get our friends and visit Twilight, that means-" Rainbow started to say.

"You want me to look presentable?" Kaleb asked.

"Well, yeah that. But it also means we're going to see Rarity."

He got a questioning look.

"Rarity?"

"Yeah, she's one of our friends. She's also a fashionista."

"So?"

"So, chances are if she sees you in those old looking PJs, she might get... how should I put this... critical."

"Yeah."

Kaleb looks at Gilda again.

"And believe us, you DO NOT want her to see you in that get-up." She said, pointing at him.

He looked at his clothes and saw what they meant. He looked at the duo again.

"In that case, I guess I'll go change." He said.

He walked past them while saying excuse me and started walking upstairs. He stopped and turned to Rainbow.

"Hey, Rainbow."

"Uh-huh?"

"While I'm at it, can I comb my hair?"

"Sure. Just be sure to clean out my brush when you're done, okay?"

He gave her a thumbs up.

"You got it, Rainbow Dash." He said.

He turned and proceeded upstairs. When he was out of sight, Rainbow and Gilda talked to each other.

"So, what do ya think of him, Dash? Pretty interesting, huh?" Gilda asked.

"Yeah. Although, you didn't tell me he was so... tall." Said Rainbow.

Gilda laughs a bit.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised by that too."

"And the tail. What's with it anyway? I could've sworn it looked sorta... wolf-like."

"Oh, that?"

Rainbow nodded.

"That's because he's part wolf." Gilda said.

"Part wolf?" Rainbow asked, surprised.

Gilda nodded.

"Uh-huh. But don't worry, he won't hurt us."

"Yeah, I know, G. It's just... wow."

They looked towards the stairs when they heard footsteps coming down. Kaleb appeared dressed in his black pants and black shirt, smiling.

"You ready, dude?" Gilda asked.

"I'm ready." Kaleb said.

"Then what are waitin' for? Let's go!" Said Rainbow.

Kaleb gestures to the door.

"Ladies first."

"The duo chuckled at the comment. Gilda walked to the door while Rainbow followed her by flying. She opened the door and walked out. Rainbow flew out, shutting it. Kaleb walked to it. When he got close, he stopped.

"This is it." He thought, "I've finally met Rainbow Dash along with Gilda. And who knows what new friends I'll meet in this world."

His smile falters.

"But there's one problem. One day, when the time is right, should I tell Rainbow or shouldn't I? One part of me is saying yes and another part is saying no."

He shook his head and his smile slowly returned.

"Nah, I don't wanna think about that. I'll deal with that some other time. But until then, Ponyville, here I come."

He opened the door and walked out. He closed the door behind him.

 **Author's Note: Man, that was a long one! Forgive me if it was too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to keep watch for the next one. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. And I just want to thank all the people who are favoriting and following this story. Until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fluttershy

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to** **the next chapter of "The Day I Went to Equestria"! This is going to be the first of the chapters that are going to introduce the rest of the Mane Six. I like to call these kinds of chapters "The Character Chapters". And this is the first one. Sorry if the name sounds kind of stupid. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 7: Fluttershy

"So, this is the place?" Kaleb asked.

"Yep." Said Rainbow Dash.

Her, Kaleb, and Gilda were standing at the front door of a cottage.

"Fluttershy's cottage."

"Huh."

Rainbow knocked on the door. It opened a bit. Instead of Fluttershy, they saw a white bunny with an irritated look.

"Hey, Angel. We came to get Fluttershy. Is she home?" She asked.

Angel nodded.

"Great! Can we come in?"

The bunny nodded again and shut the door. Kaleb taps Gilda's shoulder.

"Hey, Gilda."

She turned to him.

"Yeah, Kaleb?"

"What's that bunny's problem?" He asked.

"Oh, that's just Angel Bunny. He's always like that." She said.

Rainbow was about to open the door, but she turned to Kaleb.

"Just so you know, there's a lot of animals in there, so just be prepared." She warned.

"It's okay. I like animals. Always have." He said.

"Okay, just telling you."

When she opened the door, Gilda went inside first. She started to go in next, but turned back to Kaleb again.

"Oh, and when you come in, watch your head. Don't wanna bump it again."

"You bet."

She turns and walks in. Kaleb ducks under the entrance frame and walks in, closing the door. When he saw the animals in the cottage, he was surprised.

"Woah."

He saw some bunnies, ducks, birds, and other animals.

"Holy moly."

Rainbow and Gilda giggled.

"I told you." Said Rainbow.

"Now this is what I call a menagerie." Kaleb thought.

All of a sudden, he hears sniffing and felt a wet nose on him. He turned to his left and saw a bear checking him out. It was standing on its hind legs.

"Woah!"

Kaleb backed away in surprise. The bear just stood there, confused.

"You scared the crap outta me." Kaleb said.

"That's just his way of getting to know you." Said a soft voice next to him.

He turns around to see Fluttershy looking up at him.

"Hey Fluttershy." Rainbow greeted.

They both looked to their right to see Rainbow and Gilda walking to them. Fluttershy completely turned to them.

"Hello, Rainbow. Hello, Gilda." She greeted back.

"Hey, Fluttershy." Said Gilda.

Fluttershy looked at Kaleb for a second, then turned to her two friends. Just then, she got a look of surprise and turned back to Kaleb. She nervously waves.

"Oh. Hi. Wh-who are you?" She asked, shyly.

He was about to say something, but he stopped when he heard Rainbow flying towards him. He felt her right hoof on his shoulder as she gestured to him.

"This is Kaleb."

She turns to him.

"He's what Spitfire would call a 'newbie' around here." She said.

She turned back to Fluttershy as Kaleb sheepishly grinned and closed his eyes.

"Now that you think about it, yeah, I am kinda new here." He said.

The four of them laughed.

"You're right." Gilda said, pointing at him.

He heard wings flapping in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Fluttershy looking at him a bit. She slowly looked down at his feet. The she slowly looked back up at his face again while having a look of surprise. She landed and stepped back a bit.

"Oh... my..."

Kaleb got a confused look.

"What?"

"Um... you're... tall." Fluttershy said, nervously.

As she said that, Rainbow flew next to her and landed.

"That's what I thought too." She said.

"Me too." Gilda said, raising her left talon.

"Something tells me I'm gonna get that a lot around here." Kaleb thought, blankly.

He heard a grunt and felt the same wet nose nudge him. He turned to his left to see the same bear still standing next to him.

"Oh, hey. Didn't know you were still standing there." He said.

"That's Harry." Said Fluttershy.

He turns to her.

"He's a really gentle bear once you get to know him."

Kaleb turned back to Harry. The bear was just staring at him, blinking his eyes a bit. He reluctantly moved his left hand towards Harry's head. He stopped and hesitantly but slowly pulled his hand away a little.

"It's okay."

He turns to the yellow pegasus.

"It's alright. You can pet him." She said with a soft smile.

He turned back to Harry and slowly moved his hand towards his head again. His hand touches the bear's head and he strokes it gently. Harry smiled and groaned in approval. Kaleb got a look of surprise and a small smile formed on his face.

"Hey, she's right. You are gentle." He said.

The bear pulled him into a tight hug. His face changed from blue to purple from being squeezed.

"Okay, Harry. Not... too tight... please... can you let me go?"

Harry lets him go. As he gasped for air, the two pegasi and griffon giggled.

"What a bear hug." He said.

"You can say that again, wolf boy." Gilda said.

Fluttershy got a questioning look and turned to Gilda. She pointed to Kaleb.

"Wolf boy? Are you talking about him?" She asked.

Gilda turned to her.

"Yeah. I gave him that pet name because he's part wolf."

"P-part wolf?" Fluttershy said, nervously as she turned to him.

"Yeah." Said Rainbow.

She turned her as she pointed to Kaleb's tail.

"Which also explains the tail. Just in case you didn't see it."

"That's right." Said Kaleb.

Fluttershy turns back to him.

"I also have sharp claws AND teeth."

He shows her his teeth and claws.

"See?"

She got a look of shock and covered her mouth.

"Oh my... goodness." She said.

Kaleb put his hands down and close his mouth. He held up a hand in reassurance.

"Hey, it's okay. I only use these when necessary. My feet and fists included." He said.

She uncovered her mouth and her expression turned to one of relief. Kaleb chuckled while putting his hand down.

"True, I may be part wolf, but that doesn't mean I technically have the appetite of a wolf."

Rainbow laughs a bit.

"That's good to hear." She said.

They all laughed. Finally, Kaleb got a look of realization.

"Oh! I almost forgot."

He turned to Fluttershy.

"Hey, it's Fluttershy, right?"

She nodded.

"We meant to tell you someone named Twilight invited you and your friends over for a visit." He said.

"Really?"

Gilda nodded.

"Uh-huh. We came to get you for that." She said.

"Oh. That's wonderful." Said Fluttershy.

Kaleb and his new friends walked to the door. He opens it and ducks while walking out. Once he was out he heard Rainbow Dash's voice.

"Hey."

He turned back to see her with her left brow raised and a playful smile on her face.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" She asked.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about that." Kaleb said, embarrassed.

The pegasus laughed.

"Just messin' with ya, kid."

His smile returned and laughed as well. He looked away from them for a second and chuckled. He turned back to them and gestured forward.

"Lead the way." He said.

Rainbow, Gilda, and Fluttershy walked out of the cottage and Fluttershy closed the door.

"Just out of curiosity, do you think maybe on the way you can tell me about your friend, Twilight?" Kaleb asked as they left the cottage.

"Sure, we can." Said Gilda.

While they were walking, He turned to Fluttershy.

"Hey, Fluttershy."

She looks up at him.

"Yes, Kaleb?"

"I just want to let you know I like animals too." He said.

She smiled.

"You do?"

Kaleb nodded.

"Yeah. Always have."

The four friends continued walking.

 **Author's Note: Well, that does it for this chapter! It looks like despite their differences, Fluttershy got along with Kaleb nicely. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Be sure to keep watch for the next chapter because Kaleb is going to meet another character. Who do you think it's going to be? Until then, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	8. Chapter 8: Applejack

**I was right. This story is pretty popular. Fourteen follows, that's amazing! I have to say, I didn't expect this story to get this much follows. Anyway, welcome to the next chapter of "The Day I Went to Equestria".** **Last chapter, Kaleb got introduced to Fluttershy and they got along pretty well. Now he's going to meet another one of Rainbow's friends. I bet you already know who it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 8: Applejack

A while later, Kaleb and his friends were about to arrive at their next destination. Kaleb had his hands behind his head while glancing up at the sky.

"So, let me get this straight. Your friend was once a unicorn who came here with her dragon assistant named Spike to learn about friendship?" He asked.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes."

"And after that, she eventually became something called an alicorn, making her the princess of friendship? And not only that, but in a huge battle with a villain named Tirek, she lost her old home and now lives in some kind of castle?"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Yep."

"And Spike is still living with her along with this other unicorn named Starlight Glimmer?"

Gilda nodded.

"Uh-huh."

Kaleb's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Man. That's quite a long story." He said.

Gilda chuckled a bit.

"Sure is, wolf boy." She said.

Kaleb put his hands down and turned to her.

"Hey, Gilda."

The griffon turns and looks up at him.

"Yeah?"

Where'd you get that?" He asked.

Gilda got a confused look.

"What?"

"That wolf boy thing. I'm just curious about how you came up with that nickname. Not that I have a problem." He said.

A small smile formed on her face.

"Well, I just kinda thought the pet name would fit you. Being part wolf and all." She said.

Kaleb thought about it for a second, then spoke.

"Huh. That's pretty understandable."

Rainbow Dash looked to her left and stopped. The others followed suit.

"Well, here we are." She said.

They looked in the same direction as her. As they did, Kaleb's eyes widened as he recognized the place as the farm he passed by last night. He could tell by the barn and farmhouse. His brow furrowed a bit.

"Sweet Apple Acres."

Suddenly, we slowly close in on his right eye. After that happened, there was a flash of white. In the back of his mind, Kaleb saw Rainbow standing in front of a tree with a sad look. Standing in front of her was Applejack. She had her back to the light blue pegasus. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of anger on her face. Rainbow walked towards her friend. But as soon as she got close, the cowgirl pony sent her flying back into the tree with a powerful buck to the face. Rainbow hit the tree. She staggered while getting up. When she raised her head a little, Kaleb could see blood dripping down her snout. We slowly, but quickly, zoom out of his eye. He closed both eyes and put a hand to his head.

"No." He thought, "No, Kaleb. Don't think like that! Remember, you forgave her. You _forgave_ her!"

He suddenly heard a soft voice.

"Um... Kaleb?"

He opened his eyes and quickly put his hand down. He saw that the trio had looks of concern.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

He hesitated, then spoke.

"What?"

"Is somethin' wrong, wolf boy?" Gilda asked.

"Um... no. No, nothing's wrong. Why?" He said, nervously.

Rainbow pointed at him to tell him what he was doing.

"You were holding your head for some reason and you had your eyes closed. And to top it off, you looked kind of... tense." She said.

Kaleb raised an eyebrow.

"Tense?"

The trio nodded.

"You've got a headache or something?" Rainbow asked.

Kaleb laughed a little while rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I just... zoned out, that's all." He said.

Rainbow, Gilda, and Fluttershy looked at each other, then back at him. Gilda made some air quotations with two of her right claws while talking.

"I don't know if I would exactly call that 'zoning out', but okay." She said.

He puts his hand down and opens his eyes.

"It's nothing, really."

As they turned and started walking towards the farmhouse, Kaleb breathed a sigh of relief before following them.

"That was close." He said to himself.

As they were walking, Kaleb looked to his left and saw Big Macintosh carrying buckets filled with apples on his saddle. Applebloom was following behind. Kaleb tapped Rainbow on the shoulder.

"Uh, Dash?"

She turned to him.

"Yeah?"

He pointed to them.

"Who are they?" He asked.

Rainbow glanced at the two.

"Oh, them? That's just Big Mac and Applebloom. They're AJ's big brother and little sister." She said.

He turned to her, then to the two siblings again.

"Well, if it's okay with you, you think we can say hi to them first?" He asked as he gestured to them.

"Sure, why not?"

They heard Gilda calling them.

"Hey, guys!"

They turned to see her and Fluttershy waiting for them.

"Are you guys coming?" She asked.

"It's alright, G!" Called Rainbow, "We're just gonna say hi to Big Mac and Applebloom first! We'll catch up!"

"Okay!"

Gilda and Fluttershy proceeded towards the farmhouse. Kaleb and Rainbow turn and walk towards Big Macintosh and Applebloom.

"Talk about a hard day's work. Right, Big Mac?" Applebloom asked.

"Eeyup." Said Big Mac.

They stop when they hear Rainbow's voice.

"Good morning!"

They turned and started to greet her, but as soon as they saw Kaleb next to her, they were both shocked and confused.

"How are you doing?" Rainbow asked.

The brother and sister quickly snapped out of their shock.

"Oh! We're doing fine, thanks." Said Applebloom.

She heard Kaleb speak.

"Hey, there."

When she looked up and saw him looking down at her, she gasped in fright and hid behind her brother. Kaleb kneels.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

He held out his hand for her to shake it. Applebloom peaked and looked at his hand with an unsure look. When Kaleb spoke again, she looked at him again.

"Come on. I won't hurt you. Sure I may be part wolf, but unless I need to, I won't bite."

The filly's expression turns back to normal and her smile returns. She walked out from behind Big Macintosh and shook Kaleb's hand.

"My name is Kaleb Clouse. I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Applebloom."

She then gestured to her brother.

"This is Big Macintosh. But we usually call him Big Mac for short." She said.

Kaleb turned to Big Macintosh. He slowly starts to stand. As he rose, Big Mac was surprised by his height.

"No offense when I say this, Big Mac, but he's pretty taller than you." Rainbow stated.

Applebloom looks at Kaleb again.

"You're right, Rainbow Dash. He is somewhat taller." She said.

She turned to her brother.

"What do you think, Big Mac?"

The red stallion looked at him and put a hoof under his chin.

"Hmm."

He walked towards him then stopped. He looked down, then slowly looked up. As he did so, he realized that he only came up to Kaleb's chest. He backed up a bit. He smiled and chuckled while glancing at Rainbow.

"You got a point there, Rainbow." He said.

They all laughed. Big Mac shook Kaleb's hand.

"It's nice to meet ya, Kaleb."

Kaleb raised his left hand.

"Same here, Big Mac. Same here."

Meanwhile, Gilda and Fluttershy were at the front door. Fluttershy knocked and after a few seconds of waiting, their friend, Applejack opened the door and greeted them.

"Morning, y'all."

"Good morning, Applejack. May we come in?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure you can."

She stood aside to let them come in. The duo walked in and she closed the door.

"Thanks, AJ." Said Gilda.

"No problem, Gilda. So, what's going on?"

"We just came here to tell you that Twilight invited each of us over for a visit. We came to get you." Said Fluttershy.

"You did?"

Gilda and Fluttershy nodded.

"Yeah. Do you wanna come with us?" Gilda asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Applejack.

They heard the door open. They turned to see Rainbow walk.

"Morning, AJ." She said.

"Howdy there, Rainbow."

Suddenly, they heard barking coming from upstairs. They turned to see a dog running downstairs to greet them. Once downstairs, the dog walked to them. They giggled as the dog licked each of their faces.

"Hey, Winona. How are ya doing?" Gilda said.

Winona barks happily as Gilda pets her. Rainbow got a look of realization and turned to Applejack.

"Applejack, before we go, there's someone we want you to see." She said.

Applejack got a questioning look.

"Who is it?" She asked.

Rainbow, Gilda, and Fluttershy look at each other with unsure looks, then turn back to their friend.

"Well... let's just say he's sorta... new around here." Said Gilda.

The cowgirl's face brightens.

"Oh. There's a new pony in town?"

"Well, he's not exactly a pony." Said Rainbow, "He's more of a... oh, I don't know... what we're trying to say is he's-"

Suddenly, they heard a bump followed by a cry of pain.

"Ow!"

They glanced back at the door to see Kaleb ducking and walking in while holding his sore nose. Once inside, he stood up straight. Rainbow and Gilda were giggling a little while Fluttershy was wincing and Applejack was looking at him in surprise.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore.

Rainbow and Gilda stopped giggling.

"What's the matter, KC? Hit your head again?" Rainbow asked.

He looks at her, irritated.

"What the hell do ya think?!"

He took his hand off his nose. After a second, he chuckled as his smile slowly returned.

"Well, at least my nose isn't broken." He said.

Gilda chuckles a bit as well.

"That's good." She said.

Kaleb heard sniffing and looked down to see Winona checking him out. He chuckled again and looked at his friends.

"I didn't know there was a dog here."

He got down on his knees and started petting the dog. She looked at him.

"Hey there. How are you doing?"

Winona barked happily and began to lick Kaleb's face. He starts giggling and starts petting her again. The trio heard Applejack clear her throat. They turned to their friend. She motioned for them to come to her and they did so.

"What is it, Applejack?" Gilda asked.

"I never thought I'd ask this," Said Applejack, glancing at Kaleb, "but who, or rather, what is that?"

They glanced back at him, then turned back to their friend.

"Oh. His name is Kaleb Clouse. He's the newcomer." Said Fluttershy.

Applejack glanced at him again. Her brow furrowed a bit.

"And a pretty foul-mouthed one to boot." She said.

"Yeah. We probably should've told you that." Rainbow said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

She puts her hoof down as her smile returns to normal.

"But other than that, you still wanna meet him?"

Applejack put a hoof under her chin with an unsure look.

"Trust us, AJ."

She turned to Gilda.

"He may be a bit different and he may have a bit of a mouth on him, but once you get to know him, he's actually a pretty nice guy." She said.

She glanced at Kaleb again, then turned back to Gilda.

"Are you sure, Gilda?" She asked.

Gilda points at her friend knowingly.

"Positive."

Applejack took her hoof off her chin and looked at the boy again. After a second, her smile returned.

"Well, in that case, I don't see why I shouldn't meet him." She said.

She started walking towards him. Once she was close enough, she tapped his shoulder. Kaleb stopped petting Winona and turned to his left.

"Huh?"

He was surprised when he saw Applejack.

"Oh. Hello."

"Howdy."

She held out her hoof for him to shake.

"I'm Applejack."

He shook her hoof. As he was doing so, Applejack grunted a little. He quickly let go out of surprise and concern.

"What is it?" He asked.

Applejack chuckles a bit.

"You have a really strong grip." She said.

Kaleb chuckled as well.

"Oh. I guess I do. By the way, my name's-"

"Kaleb. I know. Fluttershy told me."

He heard Winona bark and turned to see her panting excitedly. The dog started licking his face, causing him to laugh. Applejack giggled.

"Hey, hey. Alright, I know you're there. I know you're there." He said, playfully.

As he starts petting her again, he sees the dog's name tag.

"Winona? That's your name? Is that your name? Is that your name? Huh?"

Applejack watched him as Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Gilda walked next to her.

"He's also an animal lover like me." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, I see." Said Applejack.

After a minute, Gilda walked towards Kaleb. She stopped and cleared her throat. When he turned to her, she had a sly look.

"Sorry to be a killjoy, wolf boy, but we have to go." She said.

"Oh! Yeah. I knew that."

He stopped petting Winona and stood up. When he did, he accidentally bumped the chandelier.

"Oh!"

"Careful." Said Applejack.

Startled, he ducked a little and carefully walked out from under it. After regaining his stance, he glanced at her with a look of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

She chuckles.

"It's okay, Kaleb."

He looked back at the chandelier and sighed in relief. He carefully walked past it and walked to the door. His friends follow suit.

"Now I know how Gandalf the Grey feels." He mumbled as he reached for the knob.

"What?"

He glances at Applejack who has a questioning look. Knowing that she kind of heard him, Kaleb chuckles nervously and smiles.

"Just talking to myself, Applejack."

"Oh. Alright."

Kaleb turned back to the door and opened it. He went out while ducking under the entrance frame. His friends followed him. Once they were outside, he let them go ahead of him and shut the door. He started following them again. As they walked away from the house, Rainbow spoke.

"By the way, AJ. Where's Granny Smith?" She asked.

Applejack glanced at her friend.

"She's in town running errands." She said.

She then looked to her right and saw Big Macintosh and Applebloom who were about to put the apples up.

"See y'all later!" She called.

They glanced at their sister and waved to her.

"See ya later too, Applejack!" Said Applebloom.

The five continued walking. When they were away from the farm, Applejack spoke.

"Uh, Kaleb?"

He turns to her.

"Yeah?"

"I realize that you have a bit of a foul mouth."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Kaleb said, kind of embarrassed.

She held up a hoof in reassurance.

"It's alright." She said, "I'm not judging you or anything. If it's how you talk, it's how you talk. I'm just saying you might wanna be careful who you say those words around. Like foals and certain ponies for instance."

Kaleb's expression went from embarrassed to questioning.

"Okay, I can understand foals, but 'certain ponies'? What certain ponies are you talking about?" He asked.

Applejack puts a hoof on her chin in thought. After a second of thinking, she speaks.

"Well, for example, Granny Smith and Mr. and Mrs. Cake." She said, "What I'm basically talking about is when it comes to certain ponies, you may wanna keep the mouth down."

He looks forward.

"Let me guess, common courtesy?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yep."

Kaleb got an unsure look as he sighed.

"I could try at least." He said.

His friends chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Very funny."

 **Author's Note: Whew! That's it for this chapter. Boy, that was a long one! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to keep watch for the next chapter to know which of the Mane Six is Kaleb going to meet. Be sure to read and review, and remember, constructive criticism is welcome. Until then, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rarity

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter 9 of "The Day I Went to Equestria". Hopefully, I won't take too long with this one. The reason I took too long with the last one was because chapter 4 went missing for some reason. Thankfully, I managed to get chapter 4 up and I managed to finish chapter 8.** **But enough about that. In the last chapter, Kaleb and his friends went to Sweet Apple Acres where he met Applejack and they got along pretty well. Which of the Mane Six is Kaleb going to meet next? Read and find out. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 9: Rarity

A while later, Kaleb and his friends talked while walking to their next destination.

"So, you're part wolf?" Applejack asked.

"That's right." Kaleb said.

"Just curious, how did you become part wolf in the first place?"

Rainbow Dash turned to her.

"Now that you mention it, AJ, I didn't really think about that." She said.

Fluttershy shook her head.

"Me neither."

They looked at Kaleb.

"To be honest, I don't really know how I became part wolf." He said, "Heck, like I told you, I can't even remember how I got here to begin with. All I remember is that I went to bed back on my world. Then all of a sudden, POOF! I ended up here."

"Well, something must've brought you here." Said Rainbow.

"Or someone. And if that's the case, then I'll have to remember to try and find who brought me here and why."

After a little more walking, they reached their destination. Kaleb looked at it in recognition.

"Woah. Whatever this place is, it sure looks fancy. What is it?" He asked.

"This is the Carousel Boutique. Rarity's home and workplace." Rainbow said, pointing to it.

He turns to her.

"She lives here?"

She nodded. He turns back to the boutique and they walk towards it. Once at the door, Applejack knocked.

After two seconds of silence, they heard hoofsteps coming to the door. Rarity opens it.

"Oh. Good morning, Applejack." She greeted.

"Hey, Rarity. Can we come in?"

She stands aside to let them in. Applejack, Gilda, Rainbow, and Fluttershy walked in first. Kaleb walked in too, but not before ducking under the entrance frame. Unknown to him, Rarity was looking at him in shock as she shut the door. He checked out the area in astonishment.

"Boy. When they said she's a fashionista, they weren't joking." He thought.

"Goodness gracious!" Said Rarity.

The five friends turned to her. She still had the same shocked expression. She walked towards Kaleb.

"Whoever or whatever you are, you're tall!"

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

When she was close enough, he knelt to her height.

"My name's Kaleb. Kaleb Clouse. You must be Rarity."

Her smile returns.

"I most certainly am, sir."

Kaleb shook her hoof. Suddenly, he got a questioning look. He stood and started sniffing the air, which confused Rarity.

"What's the matter, darling?" She asked.

"I caught a scent." He said.

"Really? Hm. Must be my new perfume."

"No. No, it's something else."

He looked around, still sniffing.

"It smells like..."

He closed his eyes and sniffed a little more. He opened his eyes.

"Cat."

As soon as he said that, they heard a meow. The glanced to see a long-haired white cat licking its paw. Once it was through, it looked at them. Kaleb glances at Rarity.

"Is that your cat?" He asked.

"Yes. That's Opal. She is a bit skittish around strangers. But once she adjusts to you, she's pretty gentle." Said Rarity.

He turns back to the cat and Rarity calls her.

"Opal. Here kitty, kitty."

Opal meowed again and walked towards them. Once she was close enough, Rarity petted her. Kaleb knelt to her height and tried to pet Opal as well.

"Hey, Opal."

As soon as she turned to him, Opal hissed and started swiping at his hand. Kaleb quickly pulled it away.

"Woah. Not very social are you?" He said.

Rarity looked at her sternly.

"Now, Opal. That is absolutely no way to behave to our guests. Especially if they're newcomers." She scolded.

She turned back to Kaleb.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." He said, "After all, you told me that when it came to strangers, she got a bit-"

She gasped in astonishment, causing him to stop in mid sentence.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

Rarity smiled as she looked at Kaleb's necklace. She held the gecko part up.

"It's pretty." She said.

Kaleb, realizing what she was talking about, looked down a bit and saw her holding the gecko part of his necklace.

"Oh. You like my necklace?"

"I do. This has to be the prettiest necklace I have ever seen!"

"It's nothing, really. Just a necklace my Mom gave me." He said.

"He says it's a 'family heirloom'." Gilda quipped.

He turns to her with a playful smirk.

"Hey! That's because it is."

She chuckles.

"Whatever ya say, Kaleb."

She then looked at Rarity again.

"By the way, where's Sweetie Belle?"

She turned to her.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle? Her and Scootaloo went to Sweet Apple Acres for another meeting." She said.

Kaleb was confused.

"Meeting? What kind of meeting?" He asked.

"We'll explain along the way." Said Applejack.

She then got a look of realization and turned to Rarity.

"Which reminds me. Twilight invited us over."

She gasped in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You wanna come?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course, I do." Said Rarity.

"Well, let's go then." Said Kaleb.

He rose and walked to the door. He was about to open it when Rarity said something.

"Kaleb?"

He turns to her.

"Yes?"

"I just want to know. How did you catch Opal's scent?" She asked.

"Easy. I'm part wolf." He said.

She got a nervous look. Upon seeing that, his expression changed to one of concern.

"Um... are you okay, Rarity?"

"Oh. I-I'm okay. It's just that..."

Kaleb, realizing why she was nervous, smiled in reassurance and chuckled.

"Don't be afraid. I won't eat you." He said.

Rarity's calm look returns.

"Oh. Alright."

He started to walk out, but he bumped his head on the entrance frame. He grunted and put his hand to it.

"Ugh! Damn."

He ducked and walked out. His friends walk to the entrance as Rarity had a shocked look.

"Um... did he-" She started to say.

"Yeah, he did." Applejack said, "We forgot to tell you that he has... a bit of a foul mouth."

"Oh. I see." Rarity said, blankly.

Applejack and Rarity were the first two to walk out after Kaleb. She did not notice him glaring at her a little as she walked past him. Hearing Rarity's front door shut brings him back to reality. He turned to see Rainbow, Gilda, and Fluttershy walk past him. He followed them. While they were walking, Rainbow spoke.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm gonna fly the rest of the way." She said.

She starts flying.

"Dash, ya read my mind." Said Gilda.

She did the same. When Kaleb saw this, he chuckled. The duo looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Asked Rainbow.

"Nothing. It's just that you two are flying." He said.

They looked at each other, then at Kaleb again.

"So?"

"What's the point? Both of you have four legs that aren't broken. Not saying you're lazy or anything. I'm just saying you could use the exercise."

Upon hearing that smart comment, Rainbow and Gilda smacked him in the back of the head. He screamed and looked at them irritably while holding the back of his head.

"What the heck?!" He cried.

The duo snickered with sly looks.

"That's for being a smartflank, wolf boy." Said Gilda.

"I don't care what it was for! I don't like being hit!"

"Well, don't be a jerk and maybe we won't hit you again."

"Hey!"

Everyone except Kaleb laughed.

 **Author's Note: Well, what do you know. This chapter actually took me a few days to complete. Anyway, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to read and review and keep watch for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I just want to say thanks to the people who are following and reading this story. Until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ponyville and Pinkie Pie

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter ten of "The Day I Went to Equestria". This is also another one of the character chapters. Again, sorry if that's kind of a crappy name.** **So far, Kaleb has met Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity. Now he's going to meet the element of laughter herself, Pinkie Pie. How will this go? Read and find out. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 10: Ponyville and Pinkie Pie

A while later, Kaleb and his friends were walking to their next destination.

"That's how they got their cutie marks?" He asked.

"Yep. And ever since then, they started helping other ponies get their cutie marks." Said Applejack.

"Hm. That actually sounds very nice of them. I'll have to see them sometime and congratulate them."

When they stopped, Kaleb looked in astonishment at the town. Rainbow turns to him and gestures to it.

"Kaleb Clouse. Welcome to Ponyville!" She said.

"Woah."

They proceeded into Ponyville. Some of the other ponies began to stare at them.

"So, where are we going next?" Kaleb asked.

"We're going to Sugarcube Corner." Said Rainbow.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Sugarcube Corner? What's that?"

She turned to him again.

"It's where our friend Pinkie Pie lives. It's also her bakery."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Said Applejack, "She's one of the few ponies around here that can bake just about anything! And I mean anything."

"Yeah. She can bake bake cakes, cookies, cupcakes, pies, you name it. She even baked one of my favorite desserts for my hatchday last month." Said Gilda.

Kaleb glanced at her.

"What was that?" He asked.

She chuckled.

"Strawberry shortcake cupcakes."

She licked her beak.

"Mmmm."

"Okay. Can you please stop talking about sweets? You're gonna make me hungry." He said, sheepishly.

When he looked forward, he noticed that the residents are staring at him. He stopped with a nervous look.

"Psst. Girls."

The four friends stop and turn to him.

"Obvious question is obvious, but why are they looking at me like that?" He whispered.

"They just haven't seen anything like you before. So if I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about it." Rainbow whispered back.

They continued walking.

"Hey, everypony. How's it going?" Rainbow greeted.

She gestured to Kaleb.

"Don't worry about him. He's just the new guy."

He nervously waved.

"Uh... hello."

The townsponies then shrugged after a second of looking and go back to what they were doing. The five friends eventually arrive at their next destination.

"Let me guess. This is Sugarcube Corner, right?" Kaleb asked.

"Yeah." Said Rainbow, "How did you know that?"

"Easy. I can see why it's called that."

They all laughed and Kaleb opened the door. The girls walked in the house. Kaleb walked in, but hit his head head on the entrance frame.

"Ah! Oh, not again." He said.

The girls giggled as he ducked and walked in closing the door while holding his right hand to his head.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow called.

When there was no answer, she looked around a bit. The others looked around too.

"Pinkie Pie? Where are you?" Rarity called.

"Maybe she's at the grocery store or something." Kaleb said.

"I don't know. If that were the case, she would've left a note." Said Applejack.

Kaleb looked around a bit more and saw the stairs. He put his hand to his chin in thought for a few seconds, then snapped his fingers.

"Aha! She must still be in bed." He guessed.

He heard Gilda laughing and turned to her in confusion.

"What?"

The griffon stopped laughing. She shook her head while talking.

"Knowing her, I don't think so." She said.

Suddenly, Kaleb's eyes widen and he starts sniffing the air. The girls turn to him.

"What do you smell, Kaleb?" Rainbow asked.

He sniffs around a bit more before speaking.

"It smells like something..."

After sniffing for a few seconds, Kaleb got excited and his tail started wagging a bit.

"Sweet!"

He looked to his right and saw an entrance by the stairs with swinging doors. He pointed towards it.

"And I think I know where the scent's coming from." He said.

He quickly walked to the entrance and saw a kitchen. He sniffed around again for a couple of seconds until he looked at the counter and gasped. He saw four pies on it. A big smile formed on his face and his tail wagged a lot more.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I was right!"

He pushed the doors open and ducked under the entrance frame. He pointed at it while saying "Ha ha!" He rushed to the counter and looked at the pies in delight.

"Oh man, I'm telling you. You were right, Applejack. Your friend is a baking wizard! I mean, just look at these pies! They look good!"

We focus on the pies.

"Key lime, lemon meringue, coconut cream, apple, these are amazing!"

Kaleb suddenly heard a cheery voice beside him.

"I know. They look yummy don't they?" It asked.

He gets a surprised look and slowly turns around to see Pinkie Pie looking at him with a smile on her face. Kaleb screamed, causing her to scream as well. Out of shock, they fell on the floor. Pinkie sat up a bit, rubbing her head.

"Ugh... owie."

She looked at Kaleb and gasped. She rushed to him out of concern as he slowly got up. He too was rubbing his head.

"Oh... my head."

"Are you okay?" Pinkie asked.

He looked down at the pink pony.

"Yeah, I'm alright. That's one hard floor." He said.

Pinkie giggles at the comment.

"I know, right?"

"Is everypony okay?" Fluttershy asked.

The duo turned to see the others looking at them in shock and concern.

"Oh, we're alright. We just startled each other a little." Said Pinkie.

Gilda chuckled.

"Didn't sound like a little to me." She said.

"Yeah. You were screaming as if you saw a ghost or something." Said Rainbow.

"Heh. I guess that's one way of putting it, Dash." Said Kaleb.

Suddenly, he felt something bite his tail. He screamed. He looked down behind him to see a little alligator gripping his tail in its jaws. He growled and picked it up by the tail, causing it to let go. He looked at it in the face. He was about to punch it.

"Why you little green tail biting salamander!"

"Stop!"

Kaleb halts his fist and looks down at Pinkie Pie. She was looking at him pleadingly.

"He didn't mean anything by it! He was just saying hi to you." She said.

"Oh really? Because last time I checked, biting someone isn't exactly a way of saying hi to them!" Kaleb said.

"Kaleb, calm down!" Said Rainbow.

He turned to the others. Fluttershy and Rarity had very nervous looks while Rainbow, Applejack, and Gilda had serious looks.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything."

He pointed at the alligator.

"This little green bastard just bit my tail! Which could be bleeding by the way."

"Okay, two things." Rainbow said, "First off, He doesn't even have any teeth. Meaning your tail can't be bleeding."

Kaleb looks at his tail, then back at Rainbow.

"And second, that 'little green bastard' happens to be Pinkie Pie's pet."

He got a dumbfounded look. He looked at the alligator again. Then he looked at Pinkie Pie, then at the others.

"Pet?"

They nodded with straight faces. Kaleb looked at the reptile again, starting to feel guilty.

"Oh."

He looks at Pinkie again. She still has the same expression.

"Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes?"

Kaleb sighs.

"I'm sorry for almost hurting your alligator. I was just taken by surprise when he bit me. I know that's no excuse, but can you forgive me?" He asked.

Pinkie Pie's happy expression returned and she hugged his leg.

"Apology accepted!" She said.

She let go, still smiling. Kaleb got a small smile. He looked at the alligator.

"And I'm sorry for almost hitting you... uh... whatever your name is."

"Gummy."

Kaleb looked at Pinkie in confusion.

"Hm?"

"His name's Gummy." She said.

He looked at the alligator again.

"Gummy?"

Gummy snapped at Kaleb, revealing his toothless gums.

"Woah. I can see why they call you that." He said.

He petted Gummy's head a bit with his other hand.

"You know for an alligator, you look pretty cute."

He points to the reptile's lips.

"No hard feelings, huh?"

Gummy responded by gently biting Kaleb's finger.

"Awwwwww." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Huh. Guess that means you like me now."

Kaleb pulls his finger away and starts putting the alligator down.

"Okay. I'll put you down." He said.

After he did so, he got a stern look.

"But let me get a couple of things out of the way." He said, sternly, "One, no more biting my tail. And two, before you start getting ideas, NO biting my toes."

He pointed his thumb towards Gilda.

"Same thing with Gilda."

He turned to her.

"Right?"

Gilda starts laughing. Kaleb looks at her in confusion.

"What?"

She stops laughing.

"I think he already knows, wolf boy."

She walked to the door.

"What do you mean?" Kaleb asked.

"Well, the other day Pinkie asked me to watch him because she was going to run some errands." She said, "After I said I would and she left, everything went good so far. After a while he started going after my tail. Knowing this, I'd move my tail out of his reach. I kept doing it until he got tired of trying. But then, when I thought it was all over, the little guy decided he was gonna try going after my feet next. Little did he know, I had ways of preventing that as well. Sometimes I would fly half way up to the ceiling and pull my feet up, other times I'd sit with my legs crossed and my toes curled. He eventually gave up after the last few tries. After that, he took a hint and hasn't tried to bite me since. So don't worry, Kaleb."

She nodded to her tail.

"He won't be biting this tail."

She lifted up her right foot a little and wiggled her toes.

"And he won't be biting these toes."

She put her foot down.

"Oh. That's good." Said Kaleb.

Gilda turned back to the door and opened it with a determined look.

"Now. Let's get this show on the road!"

She flies off with a "Yahoo!" and Rainbow gets the same look.

"Hey, G! Wait up!" She said.

She flew out after her. Kaleb looked at the others and gestured to the door.

"Ladies first?"

"Oh. Thank you." Said Pinkie.

They walk ahead of him and go out. Kaleb follows, but not before glancing at Gummy.

"See ya, Gummy." He said, "Also, be a good gator and try not to eat up the place while we're gone. Okay, you little green bean?"

After looking away, he bumped into the entrance frame.

"Ouch!"

He put his hand on his head and walked out, growling in frustration. He shut the door.

 **Author's Note: And that concludes this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome and sorry for not publishing this chapter sooner. I also want to say thank you to the people who are favoriting and following this story. Also, be sure to keep watch for chapter 11. Until then, see you next time, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Castle of Friendship

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter 11 of "The Day I Went to Equestria". This is also going to be the last of the character chapters. If the title didn't give it away, I bet you know which character Kaleb is going to meet. Enough said. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and from the looks of it, this going to be another long one. So just be prepared. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 11: The Castle of Friendship

"Wow! So that explains the tail." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah."

Kaleb glanced at Rainbow.

"So, what's your friend's castle called?" He asked.

She turns to him.

"It's called the Castle of Friendship." She said, "We go there whenever we're needed to solve a friendship problem, or when we just wanna visit."

"How big is it? Just asking."

Gilda chuckles.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it, Kaleb. It's a pretty huge place." She said.

"Yeah. I even got lost in there once." Pinkie said.

"Interesting. However, I think it's probably not gonna be that big." He said, skeptically.

The girls looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Well, considering that each of your houses looked... house-like, I would assume that your friend's place might look the same."

Everyone except Kaleb looked forward.

"Hey, wolf boy. I've got a question." Gilda said, slyly.

Kaleb glances at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

She points forward.

"Does that look house-like to you?"

Kaleb sighs.

"Again, you might be over exaggerating a little."

He looks forward.

"Besides, like I said, it's probably not gonna be that biiiiiiiiiiiig?!" He said, both shocked and dumbfounded.

Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Whaddya think now, Mr. Skeptic?" She asked, slyly.

Kaleb was speechless for a moment. After a few seconds, he finally spoke.

"That's a big-ass castle."

Applejack chuckled too.

"That's one way of puttin' it." She said.

They walked up to the door and Rainbow knocked. The door opened to reveal Spike the dragon.

"Hey, Spike." She greeted.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash. How's it go-" Spike started to say, but stopped in mid sentence.

When he saw Kaleb, his eyes widened.

"Woah!"

"Um... hello." Kaleb nervously greeted.

Spike was still silent. After a couple of seconds, he spoke.

"Who is this guy?" He asked, curious.

Gilda points her thumb claw to Kaleb.

"This is Kaleb. He's the new kid on the block." She said.

He glanced at her, then turned back to Spike.

"Yeah. What she said."

Spike's expression went from shocked to calm when he heard that.

"A new guy, huh?" He asked.

He shook Kaleb's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaleb."

"It's nice to meet you too, Spike."

After that, Spike looked at the others.

"What's up?"

"We came to see Twilight. She said that we could come over yesterday." Fluttershy said.

"Oh yeah. Right!" Spike remembered.

He motioned for them to come in.

"Come on in."

Kaleb and the girls looked at each other. He nodded towards the entrance.

"Ladies first." He said.

"Thank you, darling." Said Rarity.

They walked in ahead of him. Spike, hearing Rarity call Kaleb darling, looked at him with a smirk and pointed at him.

"Don't get any ideas, buddy." He playfully warned.

Kaleb chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't."

They both laughed. Kaleb walked in and Spike shut the door. He was leading the group to the throne room.

"Say, Kaleb."

"Yeah?"

"What are you exactly?" Spike asked.

"I'm a human." Kaleb said, "Well, I used to be. I'm part human now. You see, when I ended up in this world, I somehow got some wolf DNA in me. Which explains my tail, claws, and everything."

Spike put two claws on his chin in interest.

"Part wolf, huh? I gotta say, Twilight's gonna be really curious about you once we show you to her." He said.

"Figured as much." Kaleb mumbled.

"Spike?"

Spike glances at him.

"Mmhmm?"

"Just how many hallways and rooms are in this castle anyway?"

He counts his claws listing off the places in the castle.

"Well, we have four hallways, two bathrooms, five bedrooms, and one library. You can check them out anytime. Of course, since you're new, I'll have to show you where some certain areas are so you'll know your way around here." He said.

"Huh, I was right. This is a huge place." Said Kaleb.

Spike chuckled.

"You're telling me."

Suddenly, Kaleb got a look of realization.

"Wait. Didn't he say they have a library?" He thought, "That means they might have comics. And if they have comics, that means..."

His face brightens and he smiles.

"That means they could possibly have manga as well! This could be a big opportunity!"

As he was thinking, he stopped in his tracks. He put a hand to his chin.

"But just how am I going to find it in this place?"

He turned to talk to his friends.

"Hey, do any of you by any chance know where the library-"

When he did, he saw that his friends were gone.

"Is?"

Kaleb looked away and sighed.

"Well. Looks like they left me behind." He said.

He smiled again.

"Time to go on a library hunt."

He zoomed off in search of the library. He stopped at one of the hallways and looked at all the doors.

"Okay, Kaleb. Pick a door, any door." He told himself.

He walked to the first door. He opened it a bit and peaked inside. He closed it and walked away.

"Nope."

He walked to the second door and peaked in it as well. He closed it and walked away.

"Nope."

He sped up to the third one and repeated the process. After looking through all the doors, Kaleb zoomed off to the next hallway. He checked door after door in each of the first two hallways, but there was still no luck. In the fourth hallway, he checked a few more doors and continued walking.

"Library, where are you?" He asked, frustratingly.

He heard the sound of running water, along with the sound of someone humming. He turned to his left and found that the sounds were coming from the next room. He walks to the door.

"Judging by the running water, I assume that's the bathroom. Or the kitchen. Either way, Twilight might be in there. Considering this being her castle, she may know where the library is." He thought.

Kaleb slowly opened the door a little and looked inside. He nodded in confirmation.

"I was right. It is the bathroom."

He looked at the shower, still hearing the humming.

"That must be her."

He speaks.

"Uh... excuse me, ma'am? I know you're in the shower, but I just wanted to know, do you know where the library is?" He asked.

The humming stopped. A hoof pulled back the shower curtain a bit, revealing the confused face of Starlight Glimmer.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked, trying to find who was talking to her.

When she saw Kaleb, she screamed, causing him to scream too. He quickly looked away with his eyes closed and shut the door.

"Sorry! I swear I didn't look! I swear I didn't look!"

Kaleb opens his eyes and darts away from the door. He stopped at another door and looked at it. He starts to open it, but hesitates.

"What if it's another dead end?" He thought.

After a moment of trying to decide, he decided to open it. He sighed, unsure.

"Might as well take a look." He said.

He starts opening the door, but stops while looking at what he sees in shock and glee. He catches a glimpse of books in the room. Upon seeing that, he quickly walks in and shuts the door behind him. Kaleb looks at all of the different shelves filled with possibly thousands of books, still smiling.

"Wow."

His brow furrowed as he looked forward. He held up his hands in front of him.

"Alright, manga. Come to Papa." He said as he wiggled his fingers.

We cut to the throne room where Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, was sitting at the round table waiting for her friends to arrive. She had a look of boredom.

"Where are they?" She asked herself, "They should be here right about now."

As soon as she said that, the doors burst open.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey, Twilight." Said Spike.

Spike and Pinkie Pie walked in, as well as the others with Rainbow Dash and Gilda flying in. Twilight's face brightened.

"Hello, everypony."

"Hey there, Twilight. How are you doing?" Applejack asked.

"I'm alright, Applejack."

She turned to her other friends.

"Thanks for coming, everypony. I really appreciate it." She said.

"Hey, no sweat, Twilight. After all, you are our friend. Right?" Said Gilda.

Twilight chuckles.

"Right. So, how's everyone doing? Did anything happen?" She asked.

Rainbow and Gilda looked at each other and got sly looks. Then they turned to Twilight.

"Actually, Twilight, we have a surprise for you." Said Rainbow.

"You do? What is it?"

"Not what. Who." Said Gilda.

"Oh. Then who is it?"

Rainbow chuckled and jerked her head back.

"You're lookin' at him." She said.

Twilight was confused.

"Him?"

She looked forward and saw nothing.

"Um, Rainbow, I don't see anypony." She said.

Rainbow got an amused look. She turned around and pointed forward.

"Twi, what are you talking about? He's right he-"

She stopped in mid sentence when she noticed that Kaleb was gone. She was both surprised and confused.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

The others turned around as well, becoming just as shocked and confused as she was.

"You're right, Rainbow. He's gone!" Rarity said.

"I was wondering why he was so quiet on the way here." Said Applejack.

"How could he be gone?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know, Fluttershy. He was with us a few minutes ago." Said Gilda.

Pinkie Pie put a hoof on her chin in thought for a moment while Fluttershy turned to Gilda.

"Do you think he ran away?" She asked.

Gilda turned to her and shook her head.

"Nah. I don't think so." She replied, "He just met us, so I doubt he would just split on us without rhyme or reason."

"Or maybe he could've..."

Pinkie gasped in worry and turned to her friends.

"Vanished into thin air?!" She cried.

The others looked at her, blankly.

"Are ya sure that's the case, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie got nose to nose with her.

"But don't you think it could be possible?!"

She starts pacing and talking fast.

"If he really did disappear, then who knows where he ended up! He could be in the Everfree Forest, Griffonstone, the Dragon Kingdom, Manehattan..."

As Pinkie continued to name off more places Kaleb could be in, Rainbow landed and walked to her.

"...Fillydelphia, Baltimare, Appleloosa..."

"Pinkie."

"...Japon, Las Pegasus, Canterlot..."

"Pinkie."

"...or maybe even... *gasp* TARTARUS!!!"

Rainbow started to get irritated.

"Pinkie."

"If he did end up in Tartarus, that means he'll be with Tirek!" Said Pinkie, "And Celestia knows what he'll do to him! Also, he could already be getting mauled by Cerberus!!"

"Pinkie."

"Just thinking about it makes me sca-"

Rainbow put a hoof to Pinkie's mouth, cutting her off.

"PINKIE PIE!!!"

She sighs, calming down and uncovers her friend's mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the reason." She said.

Gilda nodded.

"Yeah. Me too." She said.

"But if he didn't disappear or ran away, then where could he possibly be?" Asked Rarity.

Before they could think any further, one of the doors shot open. Starlight Glimmer ran in, scared with a towel around her. The others were surprised when she rushed in.

"Twilight! There's someone in the castle!" She cried.

"Someone's in the castle? Who?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't know who it was, but when I heard the voice, I could tell it was male. I poked my head out to see who it was. When I saw who it was, I was really surprised to see it wasn't a pony."

"Hold on a minute, was he tall with no fur on him along with brown eyes and shaggy hair?" Rainbow asked.

Starlight thought about it for a second.

"Now that you mention it, I believe that's the right descriptio- *gasp* you know him?" She asked.

"He's the newcomer, Starlight. We just met him today." Said Applejack.

"He must've wandered off. But why?" Spike asked.

"I guess Kaleb just wanted to explore the castle more." Said Gilda.

Twilight and Starlight were confused.

"Kaleb?" They asked in unison.

"That's his name."

"Since this Kaleb is in the castle somewhere, he might not know his way around here. Especially since he's new. We've got to find him before he gets himself lost." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Like I did." Said Pinkie.

Rainbow started flying again.

"Then let's pony up and go find him!" She said.

She flew out of the room, but stopped when she noticed the others weren't following. She flew back to them.

"Well, are all of you gonna keep starin' into space? Let's go!"

Gilda turned to the others and pointed forward.

"You heard her. Move your butts!" She ordered.

She flies forward and everyone follows her and Rainbow to find their new friend. Meanwhile in the library, Kaleb was checking bookshelf after bookshelf, trying to find some manga.

"No, no, no..."

When he pulled out another book, he stopped sorting and looked it over. He was surprised when he saw the title of the book: "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone."

"Um... some other time." He said.

He puts it back and starts sorting again. Back in the hallways, the others were going from room to room looking for him and calling his name at times. Applejack opened the door to another room.

"Kaleb! Ya in here, sugarcube?"

After no response, she sighed in frustration and shut the door. Pinkie Pie popped out of a room.

"He's not in here." She said.

Rarity peaked in one room and shut the door after a couple of seconds.

"He's not in here either." She said.

Spike and Fluttershy got the same results. When they got to the fourth hallway, they searched most of the rooms without any luck. Gilda checked the bathroom. She walked to the tub and pulled back the shower curtain, but found nothing.

"Wolf boy, where are you?" She thought, frustratingly.

They all regrouped both frustrated and distraught. It seemed like at this point, they would never find him.

"Where could he be? We've practically searched the whole castle and we still can't find him anywhere!" Rainbow said.

"He has to be here somewhere, Rainbow. Just stay positive, we'll find him." Twilight reassured her.

She suddenly gave Spike an irritated look when she heard the word "No" being repeated.

"Spike, that's not helping."

Spike turned to her.

"I didn't say anything." He said, confused.

They all heard the same thing and wondered where it was coming from. Eventually, Rainbow found that the sound was coming from the last door. She put her ear to it and listened. When she stopped listening, she got a sly look.

"I think I know who that is." She thought.

She started opening the door. Upon hearing it, her friends walked to where she was.

"Found him." She said.

They look forward to see Kaleb sorting through the last books on the last shelf. The only one surprised to see him was Twilight. She walked towards him with the others following. Kaleb sighed in frustration after looking through the books.

"No, no, no, no, no. I can't believe it. No manga? Crap." He said, disappointed he didn't find any manga.

He was surprised when he saw his friends in the library.

"Oh. Hey, guys. What's going on?" He asked.

"We were searching the place for you, curious canine. That's what's going on." Gilda said, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm sorry for wandering off and making you worry, okay? Besides, you were the ones who left me behind." He said, half irritated.

"It was an accident! We thought you were still with us."

"But did you hear my footsteps? I don't think so."

Before an argument could start, Twilight cleared her throat. Kaleb looked down at her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you."

He shook her hoof.

"My name's Kaleb. Kaleb Clouse. You must be princess Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight finally spoke.

"I am." She said.

 **Author's Note: Whew, that was another long chapter. Nevertheless, I eventually got it done. Sorry for taking so long writing it. I had been having internet problems for the past few days. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. I will try my best not to take too long on publishing new chapters. Also, like I said before, I just want to thank the people who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. Be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Until next time, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	12. Chapter 12: Questions and Answers

**Hello, everyone. And welcome to the latest chapter of "The Day I Went to Equestria". In this chapter,** **after meeting Kaleb for the first time, Twilight tries to figure out how he got to Equestria in the first place. What kind of questions will she ask him? Read and find out. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 12: Questions and Answers

A few minutes later, everyone was in the throne room. Kaleb was sitting on the floor watching Twilight pace back and forth, thinking to herself. Sometimes she would look at him as if to say something, but instantly went back to thinking. After one more minute of pacing, she walked over to him and started looking him over. After doing so, she stepped back with a questioning look.

"I just don't understand." She said, "How did you get here? Did you use the portal somehow?"

Kaleb was confused.

"Portal? What portal?"

"She's talking about the mirror that we used to travel to your world." Spike said, "Only when either of us are there, I'm a dog and Twilight and Starlight are humans."

"Starlight's been there?" Kaleb asked.

"Yes, I have." Said Starlight.

He turned to her.

"And to be honest, it's quite an interesting place."

Kaleb chuckles.

"I bet it was."

He turned back to Twilight.

"Anyway, no. I didn't end up here that way. If I did, chances are I'd be a pony right now." He told her.

"Well then, how did you get here?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just know that somehow I woke up in this world last night. More specifically, in the forest."

"You were in the Everfree forest?!"

"Yeah, but I managed to get out of there without anything seeing me."

"That doesn't mean you got outta there without getting hurt though." Gilda said.

Kaleb, Twilight, and Spike looked at her. She had a sly look. She turned to Twilight.

"Ya see, when Kaleb found Dash's place, he decided to rest there due to an injury in his shoulder."

"Which was eventually fixed by Dr. Gilda." Kaleb said.

Gilda's expression went from sly to bashful.

"It was nothing, really. Don't give me too much credit, dude." She said.

"Hey, you're the one who fixed my wound. The least I can do is say thank you."

Gilda chuckled.

"You're welcome, wolf boy."

"Wait."

Kaleb turns back to Twilight.

"Why did she call you 'wolf boy'?" She asked.

"Because I'm part wolf." Said Kaleb.

He swished his tail to the side. Twilight gasped in shock. She saw a human before from her experience in the human world, but she never heard of a human being part wolf. Let alone having a tail.

"See the tail?"

"But... but how?!"

"Well, along with how I got here, I thought you would probably know. Not that I'm accusing you or anything." Kaleb said.

Twilight shook her head.

"I don't know how you became part wolf. Nor do I know how you got here in the first place." She said.

Kaleb thinks for a second before speaking again.

"Then, do you happen to know who brought me here?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Hopefully, when I write to Princess Celestia and explain what's going on on, maybe she'll know." Said Twilight.

He nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Twilight." He said, "Anyway, being part wolf was the second weird thing I knew about when I woke up. Not only do I have a wolf tail, I also have sharp claws and canine teeth, paw padding on my feet, eyes that turn yellow sometimes, and to top it all off, even my sense of smell has been wolfified. It was at that moment I knew right then and there, I went from human to mutant."

"Interesting. However, there's another thing I want to ask you."

"Okay. What is it?"

Twilight got a bit of an unsure look.

"Since you're part wolf, couldn't that make you a bit... dangerous?" She asked, cautiously.

"Maybe. But unless I'm threatened, I won't get defensive." He stated, "Like I told Fluttershy, I only use my feet, claws, and fists when I need to. So, I don't think you need to worry about me hurting you."

"Oh, that's good. Glad to hear that." She said, relieved.

Suddenly, everyone heard growling.

"What's that?" Kaleb asked.

Spike chuckled a bit with his claws on his belly.

"Heh heh, sorry about that. I must be getting hungry." He said.

Kaleb put a hand on his chin.

"Now that you mention it, I kind of feel hungry myself." He said.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Spike and I made us all sandwiches. I'll go get them." Said Twilight.

She started to walk to the kitchen, but stopped. She looked at Kaleb.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"If I knew you were here, I would've made you one." She said, sadly.

"Hey, it's alright. You wouldn't have known I was here anyway. I can make my own if that's alright with you." Kaleb said.

Twilight smiles again.

"As long as you wash your hands first."

Everyone laughed. Twilight and Spike started walking to the kitchen. Kaleb got up and followed with everyone else. When he saw Starlight walking beside him, he spoke again.

"Starlight?"

She looked at him.

"Yes, Kaleb?"

He puts a hand behind his head with an embarrassed face.

"Sorry about the whole shower fiasco." He apologized.

Starlight lauged.

"It's okay." She said.

"Well, at least we found you." Said Spike.

Kaleb looked at him.

"And it's a good thing you decided to stay in the library, because if you didn't, it would've taken much longer to find you and you probably would've gotten lost like Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie popped up from behind him.

"That's what I said!" She said.

"Which reminds me, what were you doing rummaging through my books anyway?" Twilight asked.

"I was just looking for some manga. You know, the comic books-"

"That read from the back to the front?"

Kaleb was surprised.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

Twilight glanced at him.

"I read some of them before, silly." She said.

He thinks for a second.

"That being the case, do you by any chance have at least one manga shelf somewhere in there?"

Twilight shook her head.

"I don't believe I do. Sorry."

Kaleb got a look of disappointment.

"Alright."

"Look on the bright side." Spike said, "We have a lot of books for everyone including you to check out one of these days. And comics."

Rainbow flies next to Kaleb.

"They also have not just my favorite book series, but in my opinion, the most AWESOME series in Equestria: The 'Daring Do' series!" She said.

He got a questioning look.

"Daring Do?"

"Yeah."

"What's Daring Do?" He asked, curious.

Rainbow gasped.

"You don't know what Daring Do is?! Where have you been?!"

"On Earth."

"Oh, yeah. Right." She said.

"If you want, you can tell me about the series."

Her face brightened.

"Okay."

She started telling him about Daring Do and her adventures. She also told him about Daring Do being real and writing her books under the name A.K. Yearling. Kaleb was both surprised and interested.

"That all sounds really cool." He said.

Rainbow looked at him with a playful smirk.

"You better believe it." She said.

"In that case, I might give the series a try."

He turned to Twilight.

"What do you think, Twilight?" He asked.

She glanced at him.

"Sounds great. One thing, though."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Before you start going through my books, ask next time." She said.

"Okay. I'll be sure to keep that noted."

"Thank you."

A little while later, everyone was walking out of the throne room saying their goodbyes to Twilight. Her, Spike, and Starlight waved back.

"See you later, everypony!" She said.

She shuts the doors. Gilda glances at Kaleb.

"So, you're autistic?" She asked.

"That's what I told you, why? Do you know anyone who is?" Kaleb asked.

She shook her head.

"Other than you, not personally. But I know Greta has a cousin who's autistic." She said.

Kaleb was surprised.

"She does?"

"Yeah. And from what she told me about him, he sounds like he's a really cool guy."

"My uncle has a brother and a friend who are both autistic and they're pretty nice ponies to be around." Applejack said.

Kaleb looked at her.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Yep."

He looked forward.

"What a surprise!" He thought, "I never thought Gilda or Applejack would know of anyone with autism other than me. Heck, I didn't think ANY of them would know anyone like that."

He turns to Gilda.

"Gilda."

"Yeah?"

He got a bit of a guilty face.

"Sorry about that outrage in the library." He apologized.

She chuckled.

"It's okay, Kaleb. Shit happens." She said.

A small smile formed on Kaleb's face. A few minutes later, everyone was outside. They each said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Only Kaleb, Rainbow, and Gilda were left. Rainbow looked at the sky to see the sun setting.

"AJ was right. It is getting late." She said.

She turned to her friends.

"Let's head home."

"Sounds good." Said Kaleb.

Rainbow and Gilda started flying. But as they were about to go, Rainbow got a questioning look and turned to Kaleb. Gilda followed suit, but without a questioning look.

"Kaleb?"

"Yeah?"

"There's just one thing I've been meaning to ask. How did you manage to walk in my house without falling through even though you're not a pegasus or a griffon?" Rainbow asked.

Kaleb and Gilda smiled slyly while Rainbow was confused.

"What?"

"Shall I show her?" Asked Kaleb.

Gilda nodded.

"Uh-huh."

Rainbow turned to her.

"Show me what?"

She turned back to Kaleb and gasped. She saw him flying up. He stopped in midair, looking down at the duo.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Said Rainbow, surprised.

"What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?" Kaleb said.

Rainbow flew up to him. She flew around him and looked him over.

"You're flying... without wings!"

Kaleb turned around.

"I know. I must've woke up with this power, just like the wolf abilities." He said.

Rainbow smiled.

"I have to say, that's pretty cool. Strange, but cool." She said.

Kaleb smiled too.

"Thanks."

He looks away and smirks. He looks at the pegasus again.

"Can I say something, Rainbow?"

"Sure, what?"

"Race ya!"

He flew away really fast, leaving Gilda and Rainbow surprised.

"Hey! I wasn't even ready!" Rainbow shouted, irritated.

Just then, her eyes widened. She smirked and turned to Gilda.

"G."

She turned to Rainbow.

"Yeah, Dash?"

"I think I have an idea."

Kaleb was flying through the sky over Ponyville.

"Wahoo! Who knew flying would be this freaking awesome? I'm Superman!" He cried.

He started singing the Superman theme. He eventually saw Rainbow's house and flew towards it. As soon as he got there, he was both surprised and confused. He stopped singing. Rainbow and Gilda were looking at him slyly.

"Hey." Said Rainbow.

Kaleb glanced back and then looked at the duo again.

"But you were... you... how did you... I flew off at a really quick pace! How did you manage to get ahead of me?!" He asked, still confused.

"We just took a couple of short cuts through Ponyville. As soon as we arrived, we thought it would be best to wait for you. And here we are now." Gilda explained.

"So you were waiting for me the whole time and I didn't even know it?"

Rainbow laughed a bit.

"That's right." She said.

Kaleb put a hand on his head.

"So that's why I couldn't smell you." He said.

He flew down and landed. The girls turned and started to go in. Suddenly, Kaleb got a realizing look. He then got a smirk.

"Hey, Rainbow."

Rainbow stops and glances at him.

"Yeah?"

"You said you were the fastest flyer in Equestria right? How about we test that. Let's say you and me race sometime. Sound good?" He asked.

"You're on." Rainbow said, determined, "But like I said, I'm pretty fast in the air so you better watch out."

"Oh, believe me. I will."

Gilda opened the door and walked inside with Rainbow and Kaleb following. Kaleb ducked and walked in, closing the door. On a cloud near the house, two changelings were watching the whole thing. They looked at each other.

"It seems like our former weapon has survived." The first one said, "And by the looks of it, he's living among the ponies. We must tell Queen Chrysalis."

"I agree. But she won't like this." The second one said, nervously.

They flew off. Back at Twilight's castle, Twilight was finishing a message to Princess Celestia.

"Done."

She rolled it up and tied it with a ribbon. She gave it to Spike and he sent it away.

"Do you really think Princess Celestia knows how Kaleb got here?" He asked.

"There's a chance." Twilight said, "Maybe Luna and Cadence know something too. Either way, I want to know how he got here. It can't just be a coincidence."

"Maybe somepony used some kind of spell to bring him here by mistake." Spike suggested.

"That could be possible. But whoever it is would have to know about his world first." Twilight theorized, "They would also have to use a universe-seeking spell, but that's a rare one."

"Oh. Well, other than that or the mirror, I've got nothing."

Twilight puts a hoof on her chin.

"There has to be a logical explanation."

Just then, Spike burped out a scroll. Twilight unfolded it.

"Dear Princess Twilight," She read, "I too am surprised that someone from another world somehow managed to come to Equestria without using the mirror. However, the other princesses and I do not know how it happened. Nor do we know how he got his wolf abilities. Because of that, I feel that the only way of knowing more about this is if I ask him myself. The Grand Galloping Gala is in a couple of weeks. When the day comes, please bring him with you.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Twilight looked at Spike and they nodded. She rolled up the message. Back at Rainbow's house, Kaleb rinsed his plate and put it in the sink. He turned to Rainbow.

"So, how was dinner?" She asked.

"I liked it. It wasn't like anything I'm used to, but I enjoyed it." Kaleb said.

Later, he helped Rainbow and Gilda prepare the couch. After that, he lies down and sighs in comfort.

"I've gotta say, Dash. If this couch isn't comfy, I don't know what is."

Rainbow chuckled.

"Glad you like it."

"Speaking of which, it's time for us to catch some Zs." Gilda said.

"You read my mind, G." Said Rainbow.

Gilda walks upstairs. Rainbow tells Kaleb goodnight before going to bed as well.

"Goodnight, Rainbow." Kaleb said.

He covers up and closes his eyes. He soon falls asleep.

Meanwhile...

"He's still alive?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"Yes, my queen. We found him living among the ponies. He's with a griffon and a pegasus." Said the changeling.

"Then it will eventually be a matter of time before he decides to come after us. Here's what I want you to do."

"What is it?" The changeling asked.

"I want you to get your best troops and go find him. When you do, I don't care how you do it. Once he's alone, kill him." The changeling queen ordered.

The changeling nodded.

"Understood, my queen."

As he walked off, the queen turned around and closed her eyes.

"You may have escaped us, but don't think you will last long traitor." She thought, "I will make sure you pay dearly for killing some of my changelings. When we find you, we will be ready. Then we will eliminate you once and for all!"

Queen Chrysalis opens her eyes.

 **Author's Note: Whew! What do you know. Another long one done. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if there wasn't more questions for Twilight to ask. Please be sure to read and review, and be sure to keep watch for chapter 13. Constructive criticism is welcome. I also just want to say thank you to all of the people who are reading, favoriting, and following this story. Until next time, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares

**Hi, everyone! Welcome to chapter 13 of "The Day I Went to Equestria". Before I talk about this chapter, I just want to say thank you to all the people who are following and reading this story because it has 21 follows now. You're really great people.** **Anyway, in this chapter, Kaleb has a really scary nightmare and it worries him. Can Rainbow Dash and Gilda calm him down? Read and find out. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners**.

Chapter 13: Nightmares

 _All of Ponyville was in ruins._ _Fires were burning everywhere. Ponies were screaming and running, trying to escape. A giant brown wolf with glowing eyes was roaring and wrecking everything in its path. It stopped and howled. It looked down and saw someone backed up against debris with a scared look. It's Rainbow Dash. The wolf walked towards her, snarling. Rainbow looked around at the carnage._ _Burning houses and dead bodies. Even the bodies of her friends. She looked at the wolf again._

 _"Kaleb... please... stop. You don't need to do this. You don't need to be like this." She pleaded._

 _Kaleb just snarls. He howls and starts to open his mouth. Rainbow screams as he eats her._

Kaleb wakes up screaming and sweating.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

He was breathing heavily, trembling all over. He teared up a little and heard steps coming downstairs. He saw Rainbow Dash and Gilda rushing toward him. They both had looks of concern.

"We heard screaming. What happened?" Rainbow asked.

Some tears roll down Kaleb's face.

"Kaleb?" Said Gilda.

Rainbow walked a little closer to him.

"Kaleb, what's the matter?"

He hugged her while crying. This surprised Rainbow and worried her at the same time. Gilda was worried as well. Snapping out of her shock, Rainbow returned the hug. Gilda walked to them and stroked Kaleb's hair.

"There there, buddy. It's okay."

After calming down, Kaleb lets go of Rainbow and wipes away his tears. Seconds later, he told them about his nightmare while drinking water.

"So that's what your dream was about?" Rainbow asked.

Kaleb nodded after taking another drink of water.

"Yeah. And to be honest, it really freaked me out." He said.

Gilda nodded.

"From how hard you were crying, we could tell." She said, matter-of-factly.

There was silence for a minute until Kaleb spoke again.

"I'm scared."

Rainbow and Gilda got questioning looks and looked at each other. They turned back to Kaleb.

"What are you scared of?" Asked Rainbow.

He looks at them seriously.

"What do you think? I'm scared of hurting or killing anyone. You included." He said, "Just imagine it. What if one day, I lost control? What if one day, I turned into some kind of giant monster and started going on a damn rampage? What if one day, I ended up hurting, no scratch that, KILLING you and possibly everyone else?"

The duo were at a loss for words. Kaleb looked away from them and sighed.

"That's what I'm scared of."

Rainbow put a comforting hoof on his shoulder.

"We won't let you get to that point." She said.

He turned to see her and Gilda smiling sincerely.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying we're going to help you."

"No, you don't have t-"

"Listen to us, Kaleb." Gilda began, "You may know how to control your temper on your own, but if you're really afraid of losing control and hurting someone, then let us help you any way we can."

"Have you ever been through any of that?" Kaleb asked.

The duo nod their heads.

"As a matter of fact, we have. And believe us, it was not good. But we're not going to let you go through crap like that. Like Dash said, we're going to help you. No matter what. We promise." Gilda promised.

There was silence for a minute. A small smile formed on Kaleb's face.

"Thanks, girls. I appreciate it." He said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Said Rainbow.

Gilda yawns.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm goin' back to bed." She said.

Rainbow chuckled.

"Way ahead of ya, G."

She was about to follow her until Kaleb spoke again.

"Rainbow."

She turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for offering to help."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She turned and followed Gilda upstairs. Kaleb lied back down and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 **Author's Note: Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it was too short. Boy, that was some scary dream Kaleb had. It's a good thing his friends are going to stick by him and help him no matter what. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to read and review, and keep watching for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	14. Chapter 14: Exploring Ponyville

**Hey, everyone! And welcome to the next chapter of "The Day I Went to Equestria". In this chapter, still trying to get over his nightmare, Kaleb decides to fly to Ponyville and explore a bit. What will happen when he gets there? Read and find out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's go! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 14: Exploring Ponyville

The next morning, Kaleb was still asleep. He was sleeping until he caught a whif of something. His eyes shoot open and he smiles a bit.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked himself.

He sniffed the air again to be sure. He stood up and turned around to find that the scent was coming from the kitchen. He saw Gilda making pancakes and Rainbow was waiting. He nodded.

"I thought so. Pancakes." He thought.

He walks to the kitchen and ducks under the entrance frame.

"Good morning." He greeted.

Rainbow and Gilda turned to him.

"Hey, Kaleb. Glad to see you're finally awake." Said Rainbow.

"Yeah. You're one heavy sleeper, wolf boy." Gilda said.

Kaleb looks at her.

"We didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

He chuckled.

"Well, I'm awake now."

He sat at the table as Gilda fixed plates. She sat down the plates of pancakes, which had syrup and butter. She joined her friends at the table. As they ate, Rainbow looked at Kaleb.

"Kaleb?"

He stopped eating and looked at her.

"Yeah, Rainbow?"

"Are you still thinking about your dream?" She asked.

Kaleb shook his head.

"Not really, no. It still scares me though." He said.

"Hey, remember what we said last night?"

"I know, I know. You said you were going to help me. But I could be dangerous. Besides, how are you going to help me?"

Rainbow started thinking for a minute, then looks at Kaleb again.

"You could try talking to us." She said.

She turned to Gilda.

"Right, Gilda?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a good idea to me." Gilda agreed.

"What can I talk to you about?" Kaleb asked, a bit confused.

"Anything, duh." Rainbow said, "Whenever you feel stressed or upset about something or if you feel like it, you can talk to us."

"Yeah." Said Gilda.

"But what if I get too stressed or too upset? I could have an outburst." Kaleb said.

"That's why we're going to help you. So you don't ever have one. Also, we know you could be dangerous with your abilities. And we know you're afraid of turning into a monster, but we still want to help. We're not worried, and you shouldn't be either. We're gonna be there for you." Said Rainbow.

Kaleb looked at Gilda.

"You can count on us, wolf boy." She said.

He smiled in determination and nodded.

"You know what, you both are right. I shouldn't let this nightmare get to me. If you say you're gonna be there for me, then I have nothing to worry about. I'm gonna go out there and enjoy the day no matter what." He said.

"Now you're talkin'!"

After eating, Kaleb puts his plate in the sink and walks to the door.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Rainbow asked.

He turns to her.

"Since I'm new here, I was thinking about flying into Ponyville. You know, to see the sights and explore the town a bit. I gotta get used to my surroundings somehow, right?" He said.

Gilda chuckled.

"Yeah."

"If you want you can come with me."

"That's alright." Rainbow said, "Seeing as how you saw Ponyville yesterday, I think you should be able to explore it on your own."

Kaleb put a hand on his chin.

"Hmm, you got a point. Well, I'll see you later then." He said.

He was about to open the door when he heard Gilda speak.

"Hey, Kaleb."

He turned to his friends who were looking at him slyly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gilda asked.

Kaleb was confused.

"What?"

"You forgot to change your clothes." Said Rainbow.

He looked down and saw that he was still in his pajamas.

"Oh crap. Sorry about that." He apologized.

He quickly ran upstairs. Gilda turned to Rainbow.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why aren't we going with him?" She asked, a little curious.

Rainbow turned to her.

"Because I have an idea."

Meanwhile, Kaleb was in the bathroom getting dressed. After putting on his shirt, he starts to leave. He stops and turns around, seeing the bag on the floor. He walks to it and picks it up. He looked inside and saw his two jackets and headband.

"I guess putting these on can't hurt." He said, smiling a bit.

He started putting on his jackets. First, he put on his hoodie, then he put on his leather jacket. After zipping it up, he picked up his headband and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Now for the finishing touch."

He slides it on.

"Now I'm ready."

He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. He shut it and proceeded downstairs. As he was walking down, he heard Rainbow and Gilda finishing their conversation.

"That sounds like a great idea, Dash." Gilda said.

He walked to them.

"What sounds like a great idea?" He asked, curious.

They turned to him with sheepish smiles.

"Oh, nothing. Gilda and I were just talking." Said Rainbow.

"Oh, okay."

Kaleb turned and started walking to the door.

"See you later."

"Hey, Kaleb."

He turned to his friends again.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're not gonna be hot in those?" Gilda asked, pointing at him.

He shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine." He assured her.

He started walking to the door again. He opened it and glanced at his friends.

"See ya."

They say "See ya" back to him and he walks out, closing the door behind him. Once outside, he flew up. When he was high enough, he stopped. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"Next stop, Ponyville." He said.

With his fists forward, he flew away. After watching him go, Gilda turned to Rainbow.

"Okay, Dash. He's gone." She said.

"Great. Now we can get started." Said Rainbow.

The duo walked out of the house and looked at each other.

"You ready, Gilda?"

"Ready when you are."

They flew off to Ponyville. We cut to Kaleb who was flying and enjoying himself. Along with the wind in his hair, he was enjoying every second of the freedom of flying.

"I think I'm starting to see why Rainbow likes flying so much. This is great." He said.

He looked down and saw the town below.

"Wow. What a view."

He stopped in midair.

"Might as well land since I'm here."

He slowly landed feet first and started walking.

"Well, time to explore Ponyville." He said to himself.

As he was walking, some of the ponies turned and looked at him curiously. A couple of them started talking about him.

"Look. It's the newcomer we saw yesterday." The first stallion said, "He sure doesn't look like any creature I've ever seen before."

"You're right, he does look different. Extremely different." Said the second stallion.

"Don't forget, he might be extremely dangerous too."

The stallion turned to his friend.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Look at him." His friend said, "Don't you think he could be dangerous? We don't know anything about him. Considering how tall he is, he could be really strong. Strong enough to break all of our bones, in fact. Plus, I hear he's part wolf which makes him worse."

He looks at Kaleb and thinks about it for a second.

"You're right, he could be dangerous. However, I'm going to give him a chance." He said.

His friend turned to him, dumbfounded.

"What? Are you crazy? Didn't you just hear me say we don't know anything about him?"

"Yes, I did. But I don't think we should jump to conclusions. Besides, he didn't do anything when he was with Rainbow Dash and her friends, and he's not doing anything now. Which means we don't have anything to worry about."

Kaleb looked around and noticed some of the ponies were looking at him. He also noticed a few of them whispering/talking about him.

"It looks like they still haven't gotten used to me yet." He thought.

He looked forward again.

"I'll give them time."

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?"

He saw an orange filly on a scooter coming towards him at a fast pace.

"Uh oh."

He reaches out and stops the scooter by kneeling and grabbing the handlebars before it can hit him.

"Hey, not to be mean, but would you mind slowing down and watch where you're going? You could've hit me." He told the filly.

Kaleb let go of the handlebars and stood up. The filly started to look at him.

"Sorry. I was just in a hurry to-"

As soon as she saw him, she gasped in surprise and wonder. She started to slowly look up at him. For a minute, there was silence.

"Woah, you're pretty tall!" The filly said.

"Somehow I knew she'd say that." Kaleb thought.

She looked him over, curiously.

"Are you some kind of giant or something?"

"Well, not exactly. I am tall though."

"You can say that again."

The filly suddenly got a look of realization.

"Wait a second. You're the new guy Applebloom told me and Sweetie Belle about, are you?" She asked.

Kaleb chuckled.

"That's me." He said.

She held out her hoof for him to shake it.

"I'm Scootaloo."

He shook Scootaloo's hoof.

"You must be Kaleb."

"I am."

"Applebloom's told us a lot about you. She also mentioned that you're part wolf. Is that true?"

He turned a bit and swished his tail forwards.

"You caught me." He said.

"Wow, cool. So, what are you doing in Ponyville anyway?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it would be a good idea for me to explore the place some. Seeing as how I'm new here and all."

"Oh, alright."

Kaleb looked to his right before turning back to Scootaloo.

"So, what were you in a hurry for?" He asked her.

"I was just heading to Sweet Apple Acres to meet Applebloom and Sweetie Belle for our next meeting. We call ourselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" She said.

"And I suppose you help other ponies earn their cutie marks too, right?"

Scootaloo closed her eyes while smiling.

"That's right."

She opened her eyes in surprise. Her brow furrowed and her smile returns.

"Hey, how did you know that?" She asked.

Kaleb laughed a little.

"Applejack told me about you." He said.

He gives Scootaloo a thumbs up.

"Congrats on getting your cutie marks by the way."

"Oh, thanks." Said Scootaloo.

There was silence for a second before Scootaloo spoke.

"Hey, Kaleb."

"Yeah, Scootaloo?"

"I was just wondering, do you have a cutie mark?" She asked, curiously.

Kaleb shook his head.

"Not really, no."

"If you want, maybe my friends and I could help you earn one somehow."

He chuckled.

"While I appreciate the offer, I don't think I really need a cutie mark." He said.

"Why not?" Scootaloo asked.

"Because, even if I don't have one, I already have a talent."

"Oh. What's your talent?"

"Well, other than being part wolf, I also have other abilities."

Kaleb held up three fingers.

"Three to be exact." He said.

"Really? What are they?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'll tell you. But one thing though."

He knelt to her height.

"Dash already knows that I have the first ability, but she doesn't know I have the other two." He whispered, "I really really want to surprise her with those one of these days. So, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, I can keep a secret." She said.

"Great."

He stands back up. He holds up one finger.

"Okay, here's the first one. This is the one Rainbow already knows I have."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you."

Kaleb started flying up. Scootaloo gasped in surprise. Once he felt he was high enough, he stopped in midair and looked down at Scootaloo.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked.

The filly couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen anyone fly without wings before.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're flying... without wings!" She said.

Kaleb slowly landed feet first.

"Pretty cool, right?"

Scootaloo's smile returns.

"Amazing. What else can you do?" She asked.

"Well, I can run at super fast speeds. And I can lift up heavy objects. Also, if I want, I can pick up a heavy object, throw it into the air, let it fall towards me, and destroy it with one punch." He explained.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Really."

"That sounds like one heck of a talent." She said.

He chuckled a bit.

"I know, right? Anyway, I'd like to talk to you more, but I really need to get back to exploring. No offense." He said.

"Oh, it's okay. None taken. Go right ahead. There are plenty of places to check out and ponies to meet. It was nice talking to you though." She said.

"It was nice talking to you too."

He walked past her while saying excuse me. After that, he stopped and looked back at the filly.

"Just so you know, try not to be in too much of a hurry next time." He told her, "That way, you won't have to worry about running into anyone."

Scootaloo nodded. Kaleb turned and started walking again.

"See you later, Scootaloo."

The filly waves goodbye to him.

"See ya later, Mr. Giant."

As he was walking, a small smile formed on his face.

"What a nice kid." He thought.

He kept on walking until he bumped into someone. It was a gray pegasus with a blonde mane and tail who was eating a muffin. When they bumped into each other, it fell out of her hoof. It started falling to the ground in slow motion.

"My muffin!" She cried.

Kaleb gasped and caught the muffin in his hand. He gave it back to the pegasus.

"Here you go, ma'am." He said.

The pegasus takes the muffin.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving my muffin, sir."

"Oh, it was noth- huh?"

He noticed that the pegasus was offering him the muffin. He was confused.

"Do you want a bite?" Asked the pegasus.

"Um, sure I guess." Said Kaleb.

He takes the muffin and slowly bites into it. He starts chewing. After a second, he got a look of surprise.

"Wow. This is a good muffin." He said with delight.

He swallowed.

"You made it yourself?"

"I sure did. I'm glad you like it."

Kaleb gives the muffin back to the mare.

"I'm Kaleb. Kaleb Clouse. I'm new around here." He said.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I know about you. You're the new creature I saw with Rainbow Dash and the others yesterday."

"How did you see me?" Kaleb asked.

"I was doing my job." The pegasus said, "I was delivering mail, when I noticed that everypony was looking at something. So I turned to see what they were looking at, and that's when I saw you."

"Oh."

The pegasus held out her hoof for Kaleb to shake.

"I'm Derpy, by the way." She introduced.

He shook Derpy's hoof.

"It's nice to meet you, Derpy."

"Kaleb?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you?"

Kaleb tried to think of what to say. Finally, he answered her question.

"Well, I'm part human and part wolf." He said.

He noticed Derpy had a confused look.

"What?"

"I know what a wolf is, but what's a human?" She asked.

Kaleb then began to tell Derpy about humans. He explained that humans were a race of bipedal creatures that lived on a planet called Earth, and that he used to be a normal human who lived on the planet. He also told her about how he woke up in Equestria for some unknown reason and somehow got the abilities of flight, super strength, and super speed along with his wolf abilities. Derpy became interested as she listened.

"That sounds like a really interesting story." She said.

"I know." Said Kaleb.

Suddenly, they heard a cheery voice.

"There you are, Kaleb." It said.

They turned to see Pinkie Pie walking towards them with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie. How's it going?" Kaleb asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Said Pinkie.

She looked at Derpy.

"Oh, hi, Derpy."

"Hello, Pinkie Pie."

"So, why were you looking for me? Is something wrong?" Kaleb asked.

The party pony shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. I've been looking for you because there's a big surprise waiting for you at Sugarcube Corner." She told him.

"A surprise?"

She nodded.

"Yep. And I think you're really gonna love it."

"What is it exactly?"

"That's the surprise."

She starts to leave, but turns back to Kaleb and motions for him to follow.

"Come on, Kaleb. Follow me. You don't wanna miss it." She said.

Pinkie started bouncing away while humming a tune to herself. Kaleb turned to Derpy.

"I guess it's time for me to go." He said.

"Okay. Bye, Kaleb." Said Derpy.

He started walking away, following Pinkie.

"Bye, Derpy."

As he's walking, Derpy calls his name.

"Oh, Kaleb."

Kaleb stopped and glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

After three seconds of silence, Derpy spoke.

"You're pretty tall." She said.

Kaleb laughed a bit.

"I've been getting that a lot lately." He said.

He turned and started walking again.

 **Author's Note: Another chapter down! Sorry for not uploading in a long time. I'm just having some internet problems right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. And be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Until next time, see you later my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	15. Chapter 15: Pinkie Pie's Big Surprise

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of "The Day I Went To Equestria". I just want to say sorry for not updating this story for a long time. I was just working on a couple of other stories. But other than that, I'm updating this story now.** **So don't worry. This story ain't dead. So far, Kaleb explored Ponyville and met some friendly faces. And now Pinkie Pie has a surprise for him at Sugarcube Corner. What could it be? Let's find out! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 15: Pinkie Pie's Big Surprise

A couple of minutes later, Kaleb was still following Pinkie Pie to Sugarcube Corner. The cheerful pink pony was still bouncing and humming a tune to herself. After a minute of silence, Kaleb spoke.

"Uh, Pinkie? You think you could tell me at least a little bit about the surprise?" He asked.

Pinkie giggled.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, silly." She said.

"Figured as much." Kaleb mumbled.

"Hey, it's okay." Pinkie said, "You'll find out what your surprise is when we get there. Okey dokey lokey?"

sigh* "Okey dokey lokey."

"Good."

Eventually, they finally arrived at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie stopped bouncing and turned to her bakery.

"We're here."

Kaleb stopped and turned to it as well. He saw Pinkie walk towards the door. She was about to open it, but turned back to him.

"Come on in. Your surprise awaits." She said.

She opens the door and goes in, shutting it. Kaleb stands there thinking about what the surprise could possibly be.

"I wonder what the surprise could possibly be." He thought.

After a few seconds, he finally decided it was time to go in.

"Well, only one way to find out."

He walks to the door. He turns the knob, opening it. He starts to walk in but hits his head on the entrance frame. He puts a hand to his head and ducks under it.

"I swear, if I keep forgetting to duck everytime I walk into any of these places, I'm going to get a migraine." He said.

After shutting the door, he notices that the place is dark.

"Huh? Hey, why is it so dark in here?" He asked himself.

He called Pinkie's name, but there was no answer. He asked if there was a switch anywhere, but there was still no answer. He sighed in defeat knowing he'll have to find the switch himself.

"There must be a switch around here somewhere." He said.

He feels the wall, trying to find the switch. Finally, he feels something.

"Aha! This has to be it."

He flicked the switch and the lights came on.

"There. That's much better."

Suddenly, he heard a bunch of voices yell "Surprise!" This caused him to turn. When he did, he got a look of surprise as he saw his friends standing there with smiles on their faces. Including some faces he hadn't met yet. He looked around and saw that there were streamers and balloons everywhere. He looked to his left and saw a table with punch and refreshments. He then looked up and saw a banner that said "Welcome To Equestria!" He looked at everyone, speechless. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Holy cow."

He looks at Pinkie.

"Pinkie, is this the surprise?" He asked.

She nodded.

"It sure is." She said.

"We just wanted to make you feel more welcome here in Equestria. So, we all decided to pitch in and do something nice for you." Said Twilight.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And what better way to do it than by throwing you a nice super-duper surprise "Welcome to Equestria" party!" Pinkie said.

Kaleb smiled a bit.

"Wow. Gee, thanks, everyone. I really appreciate it." He said.

Pinkie pointed to Rainbow Dash who was flying in midair.

"Thank Rainbow Dash. It was her idea." She said.

She turned to her.

"Right, Dashie?"

Kaleb looked at her too.

"Really."

Rainbow gets a sheepish look and chuckles.

"Hey, don't give me all the credit. You and everypony else helped too, Pinkie." She said.

Applejack nodded.

"You're right, we did. But it was still your idea." She said.

"Hey, Pinkie."

"Yeah?"

"How much of the party did you help with?" Kaleb asked

Pinkie put a hoof on her chin.

"Let's see." She began, "I helped with most of the decorations, some of the balloons, some of the refreshments, and I helped put up the banner. Why?"

"Well, it just looks like mostly everything was prepared so quickly. Just how do you do it?"

Everyone looked at each other then at Kaleb. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked, confused by the sudden laughter.

As soon as everyone stopped laughing, Gilda flew next to him and put a talon on his shoulder. He turned to her.

"Dude, we've all tried to figure out how Pinkie does what she does for a long time." She said, "However, we all grew accustomed to her randomness and saw it as Pinkie Pie just being Pinkie Pie. Ever since then, we thought it was best not to question."

"In other words..."

"In other words, just roll with it."

"Just roll with it?"

Gilda nodded.

"Yep."

Kaleb thought about it.

"That sounds pretty good." He said.

He walks towards Rainbow.

"Hey, Dash."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna say thanks. To you and everyone else for throwing me this party. I really appreciate it." He said.

"Hey, it was nothing. We're just glad you're happy."

"I glad I am too."

Kaleb suddenly hugged Rainbow. This surprised her, but she smiled and returned the hug. They broke the hug and looked at each other.

"You know, that's twice you hugged me all of a sudden." Rainbow said.

"I guess I just have more than one way of saying thank you." Said Kaleb.

He turned to everyone.

"So, what are we all doing standing around for? Let's turn on some music and get this party started!" He said.

"Now you're talkin', dude!" Gilda said.

Everyone cheered and the party began. The DJ pony known as Vinyl Scratch played the music and started bobbing her head to it as everyone including Kaleb was dancing and playing party games. After playing a few games, Kaleb decided it was time to hit the dance floor. He did all sorts of dance moves. All the while the other ponies including his friends were chanting "Go Kaleb, go Kaleb, go Kaleb, go Kaleb!" Later, he was at the refreshment table putting some food on his plate. He had a sandwich, a couple of cookies, a couple of sugar cookies, and some chips.

"That's quite a smorgasbord you got there, Kaleb." Rainbow said as she and Gilda got a good look at his plate.

Kaleb chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm a big eater. I'm sure I can handle it." He assured them.

Gilda chuckled as well.

"Okay, wolf boy. But don't get too full, alright. And remember, we have to eat too." She reminded him.

"Alright."

Just as he was about to get some punch, he spotted something else on the table.

"Say, is that a plate full of strawberry shortcake cupcakes I see?" He said.

Upon hearing that, Gilda's eyes widen and she gasps in surprise. She turns to see Kaleb getting ready to get some of the cupcakes.

"I think I'll get some."

He was about to get some when Gilda got in front of him with her forelegs in a shielding position, blocking the cupcakes. Kaleb was surprised and confused by this.

"Not so fast, wolf boy!"

"Woah! What's wrong, Gilda? I was just trying to get some cupcakes."

"I know. Just wanted to make sure there was enough for everypony."

"Oh, alright."

Gilda looks back at the cupcakes, then back at Kaleb.

"Just get a couple, okay?" She said.

Kaleb nodded and she stepped away from the cupcakes allowing him to get two cupcakes. After that, he got his punch and walked off to find some place to eat. Once he was gone, Gilda let out a big sigh of relief.

"Talk about a close call, right?" She said to herself.

She turned to Rainbow who had a sly look. Gilda's expression went from relieved to confused.

"What?"

"You just wanted the cupcakes for yourself, did you?" Rainbow asked.

gasp* "I did not! I just wanted to make sure he didn't hog all of them, that's all." Gilda said, defensively.

Rainbow chuckles.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go enjoy the party." She said.

Gilda nodded.

"Yeah. Let's."

The duo walked away from the table. After a few seconds, Gilda quickly walked back to the table, got a plate, and got three cupcakes.

"Don't worry. I'll be back later." She said.

She then quickly walks away. We cut to Kaleb who finally found a place to eat. He walked towards the table and sat his plate and drink down. He sat down and began to eat, starting with his sandwich. After biting it, he begins to chew a bit.

"Hm. This is a good sandwich." He said with his mouth full.

As he was enjoying his sandwich, he didn't notice someone was walking towards him. He then felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Fluttershy with some strange looking goat creature.

"Hey, Kaleb." She said.

"Hey, Fluttershy."

He turned to the goat creature after standing up.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"I believe we haven't met yet." Said the creature.

He holds out his paw for Kaleb to shake.

"My name is Discord."

Kaleb shook Discord's paw.

"You must be Kaleb. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Discord."

"Fluttershy's told me about you." Discord said, "She told me about where you're from, what you are, and she said you were part wolf."

Kaleb smiled.

"You caught me." He said as he held up his tail.

"She also told me you're pretty tall."

Kaleb nodded.

"Yeah. I've been getting that a lot lately." He said.

"Not to offend or toot my own horn, but I'm a bit taller than you." Said Discord.

"Discord!"

Kaleb and Discord looked at Fluttershy. She had her brows furrowed a bit and she had a frown on her face.

"What? I'm just stating a simple fact." Discord said, defensively.

Kaleb laughs a little.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. I'm not offended. Besides, I'm not looking for competition when it comes to height, dude." He said.

"Oh. Okay then."

Discord puts a talon on his chin trying to think about what to talk about next. After a minute, he finally speaks.

"So, what's Earth like?" He asked.

Kaleb sighs.

"I'll tell you right now, it's a different place. And by different, I mean really different from here." He said.

"How different?"

"Very. Earth is home to a race of bipedal creatures called humans. I'm one of them. Well, I'm part human, but you know what I mean."

"Are there any ponies where you're from?" Fluttershy asked.

Kaleb nodded.

"Sure there is. Except back on Earth, they don't talk, fly, or use magic." He said.

Fluttershy and Discord looked at each other in confusion. They had never heard of ponies that didn't talk, fly, or use magic before. The duo then turned to Kaleb again.

"What are humans like? Do they fly or use magic?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes and no." Kaleb said, "We fly, but we don't have wings. Instead, we rely on machines called airplanes and helicopters to fly to far away places. States, countries, you name it. That's how we fly. As for magic, we humans just don't use magic at all."

The duo look at each other, then at him again.

"Well, if you don't use magic, then how do you humans get from point A to point B?" Discord asked.

"Well, some of us walk. However, that's not the only way we get around. We use things called vehicles to get us where we want to go."

"What's a vehicle?"

"Vehicles are gas powered machines with wheels that get us from place to place." Kaleb explained, "For example, vehicles are machines called cars, buses, and trucks. All of them are powered by gas, or as some people would call them, fossil fuels. And the wheels are for helping the vehicle move faster to get us to where we need to go. We use vehicles to get home, go to school, go to college, go to the store, etcetera. Vehicles are a human's way of transportation."

Discord and Fluttershy say "Ooooh" and look at each other. Clearly they were interested. The more Kaleb told them, the more interested they became. They look at him again.

"Kaleb?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"I know you don't use magic, but if you don't, how do you humans defend yourselves?" Fluttershy asked, curious.

Kaleb's eyes widened and he got a nervous look.

"Uh oh. I don't think you want to answer that, Kaleb." He thought.

He looked away for a moment, trying to think of what to say. He could tell them how some humans defend themselves, but what would their reaction be? Would they be scared of him? He wasn't so sure.

"Kaleb?" Said Fluttershy.

He turns back to duo. They were waiting for him to answer.

"Um... well... sometimes we... use our hands to fight. In other words, our fists. We use our feet too. We have hands for punching and feet for kicking." He said.

"Is that all?" Discord asked.

"Mostly. Other times we use weapons, but I really don't wanna talk about that. Sorry."

The duo looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to Kaleb.

"That's alright. We understand. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Fluttershy said, sincerely.

"Okay."

Kaleb glances at the table he was sitting at and saw his plate. That gave him an idea. He turned back to his friends.

"Hey, if you guys want to, you can make yourselves a couple of plates and sit with me. That way we can eat together. Heck, we can even talk some more." He said.

Discord chuckles.

"Sounds like a good idea, Kaleb." He said.

Eventually, Discord and Fluttershy got their own plates and punch and sat down with Kaleb. They chatted about this and that while they ate. A few minutes later, they finished eating and talking. Discord and Fluttershy went back to enjoying the party while Kaleb just sat there, trying figure out what to do next.

"What can I do now?" He asked himself, "I suppose I can play more games or hit the dance floor some more."

Just as he was about to get up, he heard a voice.

"Excuse me."

He looked forward to see a couple of ponies walking towards him. He sat back down as they sat with him. These ponies were a couple. Husband and wife.

"Are you Kaleb?" The female pony asked.

Kaleb nodded.

"I sure am."

"It's nice to meet you. We're the Cakes. I'm Mrs. Cake and this is my husband, Mr. Cake." The mare said as she introduced herself and her husband.

"How are you doing?" Asked Mr. Cake.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking." Kaleb said.

"Pinkie's told us about you. You're a tall one." Mrs. Cake said.

"I know. Did she tell you I'm part wolf?"

"She sure did."

Kaleb looked away for a second then turned back to the Cakes.

"So, just curious, does Pinkie run this place?" He asked.

"Oh no. She just lives here with us. Sugarcube Corner is our home and business." Said Mrs. Cake.

"No shit?"

Realizing what he just said, Kaleb gasped and covered his mouth as the Cakes' eyes widened in shock.

"Oh shoot. Sorry about that. I should have told you that I have a foul mouth." He apologized.

The Cakes looked at each other and their smiles return. They turn back to him.

"It's okay. We've heard our fair share of swears before. Even though we're not completely used to it, we're not gonna judge you by how you talk." Mr. Cake said.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, what does Pinkie Pie do?" Kaleb asked.

"Well, sometimes she either bakes, throws a party, or hangs out with her friends. She even helps around the house." Mrs. Cake said, "But other times, when my husband and I are out, she watches the twins."

Kaleb got a confused look.

"Twins?"

The Cakes nod.

"Yes, twins. They're a unicorn and a pegasus. Their names are Pumpkin, who is a unicorn, and Pound who is a pegasus. Pumpkin is the sister and Pound is the brother. Pumpkin is going on two and her brother is about to be a year old." Said Mrs. Cake.

"Still babies, huh?" Kaleb asked.

"That's right."

Suddenly, they heard a tomboyish voice.

"Hey, Kaleb!" It called.

They turned to see Rainbow Dash who was walking towards them.

"Hey, Rainbow." Kaleb greeted.

She turned to the Cakes.

"I see you've already met Mr. and Mrs. Cake." She said.

"I sure did." Kaleb said, "And they are probably two of the nicest ponies in Ponyville. They didn't even get mad at me for swearing. Even though they're kinda not used to it."

"Really?"

The Cakes nodded.

"That's right." Said Mr. Cake.

"So, Rainbow. Did you want to talk to me?" Kaleb asked.

"As a matter of fact I did." Rainbow said, "I just wanted to tell you Pinkie has another surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He started to get up, but then turned back to the Cakes.

"Do you want to see the surprise too?" He asked.

Mrs. Cake chuckles.

"I don't see why not." She said.

"Okay then. Follow me." Said Rainbow.

They start to follow her, but she stops and glances at Kaleb.

"Oh. One more thing, Kaleb. You might wanna bring your plate."

He looks back at his plate and picks it up.

"Got it." He said.

Rainbow then looks forward and starts walking again. Kaleb and the Cakes follow suit. A couple of minutes later, Kaleb and the Cakes arrived at small table. Everyone was gathered around it. Even Rainbow and Gilda. Rainbow pushes a chair next to Kaleb who turns to her.

"Have a seat please." She said.

He nodded and pushed the chair to the table. After that, he then sat down but carefully to avoid sitting on his tail.

"So, where's the surprise?" He asked.

Rainbow chuckles.

"You'll see it in a second. Just one more thing."

"What's that?"

She turned to Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie, blindfold!" She said.

Pinkie zipped away for a second then came back with a blindfold.

"Blindfold!"

She gives it to Rainbow who then proceeds to tie it around Kaleb's face, blocking his eyes.

"What's this for?" Kaleb asked, confused.

"This is part of the surprise." Said Rainbow, "However, in order to know what it is, instead of using your eyes, we want you to use your nose."

"My nose?"

"That's right." Gilda said, "We figured that with your wolf-like sense of smell, you might be able to easily know what the surprise is."

Kaleb put a hand on his chin.

"Using my nose to find out what the surprise is... I think I can do that." He said.

"We _know_ you can!" Said Gilda.

He then heard what sounded like hoofsteps coming towards the table.

"The surprise is coming, Kaleb." Rainbow said, "Ready, get set, start sniffing!"

Kaleb then started sniffing the air. He sniffed for few minutes until he caught a scent. A really sweet scent.

"That scent. It smells... sweet."

He starts to try to move his blindfold, but Rainbow stops him.

Ah, ah, ah! No peaking, Kaleb." She said.

Kaleb said "Awww" and took his hand away from his blindfold. He heard something like a dish being set on the table. He sniffs the air again. The scent is near now. He was sure of it.

"The scent is near me now. It smells..."

He sniffed the air one more time and gasped in surprise. His tail started to wag really fast.

"Minty!"

He turns to Rainbow.

"Dash, I think I know what the surprise is!" He said.

"Then I guess it's time to take the blindfold off." Said Rainbow.

Kaleb quickly took it off and what he saw made his eyes widen and his mouth water. It was a cake. The cake was bright green with brown stripes. It was topped with broken up chocolate bars and chocolate chips. He was at a loss for words.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's... it's a... it's a cake!" He said.

Pinkie Pie popped up next to him.

"Not just any cake." She said, "It's a super duper delicious mint chocolate chip ice cream cake! While I was helping with the party, I tried to think of what you would probably like. So, I looked through one of my recipe books and thought this would be good."

"Wow. How did you know I would like mint chocolate chip?"

"Just a lucky guess."

Kaleb starts to tear up a little.

"Wow guys. This... this is so... nice." He said.

"Like I said, we just wanted to make you feel more welcome." Said Twilight.

"This calls for a group hug!" Pinkie said.

As soon as she said that, her and the rest of Kaleb's friends all gave him the biggest hug ever. They didn't squeeze him to death though. Kaleb returned the hug while letting a few stray tears fall.

"Th-thank you, everyone. Thank you very much."

"It was nothin'." Said Applejack.

After a few seconds, they broke the hug. Kaleb wiped his tears away.

"Now what are we waiting for? Let's slice this cake and chow down!" He cried.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

A couple of hours later, the cake was all gone. Pretty much everyone including Kaleb each had a slice. We cut to Kaleb who was standing up.

"Man, that food was good." He said, patting his stomach, "So was the cake. I'm stuffed. Now that I've eaten, what do I do now?"

He looked around to find something to do. At first he thought about hitting the dance floor some more or possibly playing more party games, but he wanted to do something else. What else could he do? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vinyl Scratch still bobbing her head to the music and spinning records. Next to her, he saw a microphone on her table. A smile formed on Kaleb's face.

"And bingo was his name-o." He said as he finally found something to do.

He walks over to the DJ pony and taps her shoulder. She turns to him and takes of her headphones.

"Yeah?"

"Hey there. You must be Vinyl Scratch." Kaleb said.

"I am. And you must be Kaleb."

Kaleb nods.

"I am. I gotta say, you're a really good DJ."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. How long have you been doing it?"

"I've been doing it since I was born." Vinyl Scratch said, proudly.

Kaleb looked at the microphone, then at her again.

"I notice that you have a microphone next to you." Said Kaleb.

The DJ pony turned to it.

"Oh, this? This is my favorite microphone." Vinyl Scratch said, "I got this for my birthday when I was six. I don't just do DJ stuff. Sometimes I sing, and sometimes I beatbox. Why? You wanna use it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I figured I could say a few things and maybe sing a song." Said Kaleb.

Vinyl puts a hoof on her chin and thinks about it.

"If you don't want me to use it, you don't have to let me. I was just wondering if I could."

After a few seconds, Vinyl spoke.

"I guess it can't hurt. Just turn it on and let me turn off the music first." She said.

"Thanks, Vinyl Scratch." Kaleb said.

"You're welcome."

Kaleb walked to the center of the floor as Vinyl Scratch turned off the music. As soon as she did that, everyone stopped what they were doing and they were now confused.

"Why did the music stop?" One of the ponies asked.

Kaleb cleared his throat, getting everypony's attention. Once they all looked at him, he realized that he forgot to turn the microphone on. After doing so, he blows into it and taps it.

"Okay, the microphone is on. Hello, everypony." He began, "I just want to make an announcement to thank all of you for throwing my this party. I feel more welcome in Equestria than ever. I also want to thank my good friend, Rainbow Dash for the idea of this party. Thank you, Rainbow Dash. You're a really great friend."

Rainbow nodded.

"You're welcome, Kaleb." She said.

"However, that's not the only thing I wanna do. What I wanna do now is tell all of you how I got here. Because I know most of you, not all of you, but most of you are wondering one thing; how the heck did someone like me end up in Equestria in the first place? Well, the truth is I don't really know. I just sorta woke up here. And what better way to talk about my experience in this place than by doing it... in song!" Kaleb said.

He turned to Vinyl Scratch and pointed at her.

"Vinyl Scratch... hit it!"

"You got it, dude!" She said.

Once she put the record down on the player table, the needle hits it. That's when the music starts. Vinyl started bobbing her head to the beat. Kaleb does too.

"Okay, I think I'm feeling it."

After a couple of seconds, he started to rap.

 _Now this is a story_

 _All about how_

 _My life got flipped_

 _Turned upside down_

 _And I like to take a minute_

 _I got a story to tell ya_

 _I'll tell you all how I ended up in the land of Equestria_

This is when everypony starts to enjoy the music and rap. Some bobbed their heads while others danced. Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Starlight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie danced while Rainbow and Gilda bobbed their heads.

 _On planet Earth_

 _Born and raised_

 _The high school is where I spent most of my days_

 _Chillin' out maxin'_

 _And kickin' back_

 _while reading some books and running the track_

 _When I woke up in this world_

 _Said this better be good_

 _What is this strange new neighborhood_

 _All the ponies saw me_

 _And at first they were scared_

 _But then they were like_

 _As long as he doesn't hurt us we don't care_

Little did Kaleb know, Rainbow and Gilda walked next to him. Gilda on the right and Rainbow on the left. As soon as they got there, they started dancing to the music. When Kaleb saw this, a smile formed on his face. He was really glad that his friends were enjoying the rap.

 _I walked through the town_

 _Quick as a flash_

 _Until I met a pegasus named Rainbow Dash_

 _She introduced me to her friends_

 _And I thought to myself_

 _Pardon my language but_

 _This place is kick-ass_

 _..._

 _I walked_

 _Up to the castle about seven or eight_

 _And I met the POF named_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

 _That's the story_

 _That's all I got for ya_

 _That's how I ended up in the land of Equestria_

Kaleb then began to dance along with his friends as the last beat of the music played. When the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped their hooves. He looked to his right and Gilda winked at him while give him a thumbs up with her thumb claw. He then looked to his left to see Rainbow who also winked at him.

"I gotta say, Kaleb. For your first time rapping, you did a pretty decent job." Gilda said.

"Yeah! You were totally spittin' bars!" Rainbow said.

Kaleb chuckled as he started to blush.

"Don't give me too much praise. It was only my first time." Said Kaleb.

"Encore!" A stallion's voice yelled.

Rainbow nods.

"Yeah! Encore!" She cried.

Soon everyone was chanting "Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!" over and over again. Kaleb looked around and at first he was a bit nervous. But he wasn't going to let that ruin the party. He got a determined look and his smile returned. He held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Well, everypony. If it's an encore you want, it's an encore you'll get!" He cried.

Everyone cheered. Kaleb turned to Vinyl Scratch.

"Hit it, Vinyl!"

As she started the music, Kaleb started his rap again as the party continued in full swing.

 **Author's Note: Phew! That was a super-duper long one! Nevertheless, I got it done. Also, I DO NOT own the theme to "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air". All rights go to the respective owners. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, and be sure to keep watch for chapter sixteen. Also, before I go, I just want to say something to all the bronies and pegasisters out there.**

 **I and everyone else know that MLP ended. But I just want to say that just because a certain show ends that doesn't mean the fandom should. I'm not gonna stop being a brony and writing MLP stories and neither should you. You can still be a brony or a pegasister no matter what. The fandom will still be around no matter what. The brony fandom can and will continue! And if you feel like writing an MLP story whether it would be a regular story or a crossover, then do it. You are really great writers and creative minds and you should keep doing what you do! Bronies and pegasisters, I hope you take what I said into consideration. Because you are really great people. Until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	16. Chapter 16: Swimming Plans

**Hello, Everyone!** **Welcome to chapter sixteen of "The Day I Went to Equestria".** **So far Kaleb has met just about everypony in Ponyville. However, there is one character he hasn't met yet. It's a certain character who happens to be in a certain forest. And I bet you know who it is. But that will have to be for another chapter. Without further ado, let's begin! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go to its respective owners.**

Chapter 16: Swimming Plans

The next morning came as Celestia's sun rose high in the sky. Kaleb was sleeping on the couch when the sun shone through the house. He then began to slowly wake up. He opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and stretched.

"A good night's sleep is just what I needed." He said to himself as he got up.

He looked towards the stairs. He noticed that Rainbow and Gilda haven't come down yet.

"They're probably still asleep." He thought.

He then looked towards the kitchen and got an idea.

"Maybe I can surprise them with a good breakfast."

Kaleb walks into the kitchen and tries to think of what to make for breakfast. He went over to fridge and opened it. He looked around until he saw a carton of eggs.

"Maybe I can make some scrambled eggs."

He takes the carton of eggs out and sets it on the counter. After closing the fridge, he looks around for something else. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a loaf of bread. He also saw an unplugged toaster.

"I guess I could also make toast."

Just as he was about to start, he realized there was one place he had not looked yet; the freezer. He looked at the fridge and saw the freezer on top of it. He walked towards it and opened it. He looked around until he saw a box. He took it out and saw that it was a box of frozen waffles. He sets it on the counter and closes the freezer. After that, he put a hand on his chin in thought, trying to decide what to make.

"Which one should I make?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, he got another idea.

gasp* Maybe I can make all three!"

He looks at the waffles, then at the bread, then at the eggs. He nods.

"Okay. Let's get this started!" He said with determination.

He began making breakfast.

Minutes later, upstairs, Rainbow Dash was in her room sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She then yawned and stretched. After getting out of bed, she walked to her door and opened it. Once she got out, she saw Gilda's door slowly open as well. Gilda walked out of her room. The two friends looked at each other.

"Morning, Dash." Gilda greeted.

"Morning, G. Did you sleep well?" Rainbow asked.

"I slept pretty good. You?"

"I slept like a baby."

Gilda chuckled.

"I'm sure ya did." She said.

She suddenly caught a scent and sniffed the air.

"You smell somethin', Dash?" She asked.

Her friend sniffed the air too. She smiled and licked her lips.

"I sure do. And whatever it is, it smells good." She said.

The griffon looked at the way downstairs, then at her friend.

"Well, let's go see what it is then." She said.

Rainbow nodded.

"You read my mind."

The duo started to walk downstairs. It was when they got close to the last stairs that the scent became stronger. They got a clear whiff of it.

"Mmmm! That does smell good." Gilda said.

They followed the scent to the kitchen and they were surprised at what they saw. They saw Kaleb standing there with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Surprise! Breakfast is served." He said.

The duo looked at the table and saw three plates. On each of them were scrambled eggs, toast with butter, and waffles with butter and syrup. Once Kaleb sat down in his chair, his friends sat down as well. The pegasus and griffon looked at their plates with delight.

"This is really good, Kaleb. Did you make this?" Rainbow asked as she began eating her breakfast.

"Sure did." Kaleb said as he was eating.

"I gotta say, Kaleb, for your first time, you did an awesome job. You're a really decent cook." Said Gilda.

"I guess those two years of cooking class finally paid off."

"Sure looks like it."

"No offense when I say this, but hey, we can't have scones and pancakes for the rest of our lives." Kaleb said.

Gilda laughs a bit.

"None taken. Also, it's kind of a miracle none of us found a piece of your shaggy hair in our food." She said.

"Hey!"

Rainbow and Gilda laugh.

"Hey, Rainbow. Just out of curiosity, do you have any pets?" Kaleb asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Rainbow said as she was halfway done with eating. She stopped and got out of her chair. She started walking towards the stairs. She glances back at the boy.

"I'll be right back."

She turned back to the stairs and walked up them. Kaleb turned to Gilda.

"Do you know what her pet is?" He asked.

"You'll see." Said Gilda.

As soon as she said that, they heard the flapping of wings and turned to see Rainbow flying downstairs carrying something in her hooves. Once she got in the living room, Kaleb got a better look at it. It was none other than a tortoise. Rainbow flew a little bit towards Kaleb, then stopped in midair. Kaleb looked at the tortoise in astonishment.

"A tortoise?" He asked.

Rainbow nodded.

"That's right. Kaleb, this is my pet tortoise, Tank." She said as she introduced the turtle to him.

She turned to Tank.

"Tank, Kaleb."

Tank looked up at Kaleb. Kaleb then tried to pet his head with two fingers.

"Hello, Tank." He said.

Tank then got a scared look and hid in his shell which caused Kaleb to pull his hand back a little.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Rainbow. Guess I kinda scared him a little." He apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. He gets scared around strangers sometimes." Rainbow said.

She looked at Tank.

"It's alright, Tank. He's my friend. He's not gonna hurt you."

Tank stuck his head out of his shell a little, still looking at Kaleb.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Tank. Besides, if I did or even tried to, I guarantee you Rainbow would have my ass." Kaleb said, sincerely.

Rainbow chuckled.

"You're damn right I would." She said.

The tortoise stuck his head out all the way. Kaleb slowly moved his two fingers towards Tank's head. Once he touched it, he then began to gently stroke the tortoise's head. Tank smiled, knowing he had nothing to worry about.

"I have to say, Dash, you have one nice tortoise." Kaleb said.

"Something tells me he adjusted to you pretty well and pretty quick for that matter." Said Rainbow.

"That's great. Where did you get him?"

"I got him from Fluttershy a long time ago. The main reason being I wanted a pet because back then, everypony else had a pet except me. I told Fluttershy about it and she agreed to help me. Originally, I wanted a really fast pet. You know, to keep up with me. The problem was I couldn't decide which animal should be my pet. So, I decided that the best solution to it would be to have a pet race. Whoever could run through the Ghastly Gorge would be the winner." Rainbow explained.

"Really?"

"Really."

"How did the race go?" Kaleb asked.

Rainbow's expression slowly changed to one of sadness.

"For the most part, it went well. That was until we got to the Ghastly Gorge. When I was flying through it, everything seemed fine. But then, without warning, some huge rocks came crashing down on me and I was hit. I had a few scrapes and bruises, but I was alright. Then I realized to my dismay, my wings were pinned down under a huge rock. When Tank appeared, I really thought all hope was lost for me. I thought 'how could a simple tortoise help me?'" She said.

Rainbow then smiled.

"And then it happened."

"What happened?"

"Tank slowly walked over to the boulder, and did the unthinkable. He lifted the boulder off of my wings with his shell. Ever since then, I was really proud to call him my pet. I owe my life to him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today."

"She's right." Gilda said.

Kaleb turns to her.

"Tank isn't just some tortoise. He's a hero!"

He turns back to Tank.

"I gotta say, Tank. You're one heroic tortoise. And for saving Rainbow's life, you deserve a thank you and a medal." He said.

Rainbow chuckles.

"I think just a thank you would be enough." She said.

Kaleb nodded and looked at the tortoise again.

"Thank you, Tank."

Tank smiled and nodded as if to say "You're welcome." A couple of minutes later, and after Kaleb changed his clothes, the trio walked outside. Rainbow and Gilda went out first and Kaleb followed. Once they were out, he shut the door. He then turned to his friends.

"So, does anyone have any idea what we could do today?" He asked.

Rainbow put a hoof on her chin while Gilda put a talon on her chin, trying to figure out what to do. Then Rainbow got an idea.

"I've got an idea. How about we all go swimming at the lake?" She suggested.

She turned to Gilda.

"Whaddya think, G?"

"Sounds like fun." She said.

They looked at Kaleb.

"Sound like a plan, Kaleb?" Gilda asked.

As soon as he heard that, he got kind of an unsure look.

"Um..."

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked, concerned.

"Um... that really does sound like a good and fun idea, but there's just one teensy little problem." Said Kaleb.

"What?"

"For me, no spare underwear, and no swimming trunks." He said as he counted two fingers.

The duo then got looks of disappointment.

"Oh, yeah. Crap." Said Rainbow.

Just then, Gilda's face brightened and she turned to her friend.

"Hey, Dash."

Rainbow turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"I think I've got an idea. Maybe Rarity can help." She said, "Think about it, she's a fashionista right? So that means she designs clothes and probably makes them sometimes. I was thinking maybe she could not only make Kaleb a pair of swimming trunks, but a spare pair of underwear too."

Rainbow thought about it for a minute then her face brightened.

"You might be right, Gilda. I didn't even think of that. That sounds like a great idea." She said.

They turn to Kaleb.

"What do you think, Kaleb? Sound like a plan?" Rainbow asked.

He then put his hand on the back of his head and got another unsure look.

"Um, well... to be honest, I can kind of see her making the trunks, but I doubt she'll be willing to make the underwear." He replied.

The duo nodded.

"Maybe so. But we'll never know until we try." Rainbow told him.

Kaleb thinks about it for a minute before speaking.

"Well, I suppose you're right." He said.

"Okay. Now let's get this show on the road."

Rainbow was the first to fly. Kaleb and Gilda looked at each other and nodded. They fly off, following their friend.

Later, the trio were flying on their way to Rarity's. Rainbow was flying in the middle, Gilda was flying on the left, and Kaleb was flying on the right.

"Hey, Gilda?" Kaleb called.

The griffon turned to her right to look at her friend.

"Yeah, Kaleb?"

"This may be a stupid question, but is flying always this good?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, most of the time, flying can be great! Especially when you're trying to get somewhere. Also, you can feel the wind in your fur and you have a lot of open space." She said.

"But isn't it dangerous sometimes?" Kaleb asked.

Gilda nodded and got a serious look.

"You better believe it, wolf boy. When it comes to flying, not everything is so sweet. There is always the hazard of crashing into people which could injure you and the person you bump into. And there's also the chance of you crashing into things like a helicopter, a building, a mountain, and so on. And if that happened, you would probably be injured. Or worse, killed." She told him.

Kaleb was shocked and a bit nervous at the same time. He had no idea there would be cons to flying. Although getting blasted in the shoulder and falling into the Everfree Forest should have been proof enough. Gilda closes her eyes and smiles.

"But despite all of that, flying can be a really effective way to get from place to place. It also can be really fun sometimes too." She said.

Kaleb chuckles.

"Heh heh, I bet." He said.

He looks over at Rainbow and notices she has a sad look on her face.

"Rainbow?"

The pegasus turned to him.

"Huh?"

"Something the matter, Dash?" Kaleb asked, concerned.

"Oh, uh... No. Nothing's the matter. I'm fine." Rainbow lied.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed.

"You are not fine." He said, "I saw the look on your face. It's obvious something's bothering you. It's okay, Rainbow. You can tell us. We won't judge you."

Rainbow sighs.

sigh* "Well... I was thinking about the pet race." She said.

"You mean the one that involved the Ghastly Gorge?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it and to be honest... I kinda feel... guilty." She said, "Because think about it, if I had just made up my mind and hadn't suggested that stupid race, those animals probably wouldn't have been in any danger. Sure, I may have ended up finding the right pet for me, but that still doesn't change the fact that I put those animals in danger all because I couldn't make up my stinking mind."

Kaleb couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rainbow was blaming herself for what happened during the pet race.

"Rainbow."

"Yeah?"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know that the rocks were going to fall and you sure as hell didn't cause them to fall either." Kaleb told her.

"I never said I did." Rainbow said.

"I know. But what I'm saying is you don't need to blame yourself and beat yourself up over it. Like I said, you didn't even know it was gonna happen. Also, look on the bright side. It wasn't all bad. If it weren't for that race, you probably wouldn't have met Tank. And if he hadn't saved you when your wings got trapped under that boulder, I doubt you would consider having him as a pet. Bottom line is it was just a mistake. Nothing more, nothing less. Shoot, I made a bunch of mistakes in my time and some of them were not pretty." Kaleb said.

"Kaleb's right." Gilda said.

Kaleb and Rainbow turned to her.

"I've made some mistakes too. However, I'm not beating myself up over them either. No one's perfect, Dash. Hell, _I'm_ not perfect. Even though you made kind of a stupid decision, some good came out of it. Now you have a pet. That's all that matters." She told her.

"Yeah."

Rainbow turned to Kaleb.

"You have a super strong tortoise. I bet he has the strength of the incredible hulk!" He said.

"The incredible what?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later."

A small smile formed on the pegasus's face.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I really needed that." She said.

"Hey, what are friends for, Dash?" Said Gilda.

Sometime later, the trio eventually arrived at the Carousel Boutique. Kaleb was the first to knock on the door. For a minute, he heard nothing. He turned back to his friends.

"Are you sure she's here?" He asked.

"She should be. Otherwise she would've left a note." Rainbow replied.

The boy tried knocking again, but a little louder this time. They heard the sound of hoofsteps coming near and the clicking of the doorknob. The door opened to reveal a little unicorn foal. She looked around to see who had knocked.

"Hello?"

Kaleb cleared his throat and the filly looked up at him, shocked. She had never seen a creature like him before.

"Um, hi." Kaleb said.

"H-hello." Said the filly.

Gilda walked towards the filly.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle. Is Rarity home by any chance?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. She is. You can come on in." Sweetie Belle said, snapping out of her shock. She stood aside and let the trio in. She shut the door behind them.

"How have you been doing, Sweetie Belle?" Rainbow asked.

"I've been doing fine, thanks for asking." The filly said.

She looked at Kaleb.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Kaleb. Kaleb Clouse." The boy introduced.

Sweetie Belle gets a surprised look.

"Kaleb? THE Kaleb? The Kaleb that Applebloom and Scootaloo told me about?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I have to say it's really nice to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sweetie Belle." Said Kaleb.

The kid started looking Kaleb over.

"My friends told me about you. They also told me you were really tall and that you were part wolf. What's it like?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, it's kinda strange but cool at the same time." Kaleb replied.

Sweetie Belle saw Kaleb's tail.

"You even have a big brown bushy wolf tail! That's amazing!" She cried.

Kaleb chuckles.

"Yeah. That does sound amazing. I also have sharp teeth and claws, paw padding on my feet, eyes that turn yellow sometimes, you name it." He said, "Sure, it's a little different than what I'm used to, but hey, at least you won't see me drinking out of a toilet."

Saying that caused everyone to laugh. Sweetie Belle then got a look of realization. She turned to Rainbow and Gilda.

"Oh! Just out of curiosity, what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We came here because we want to ask Rarity something. Can you go get her?" Rainbow asked.

Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back."

She then went upstairs to get her sister.

"Are you sure Rarity will be willing to make the trunks and underwear? Because like I said, I can see that she would make the trunks, but the underwear, maybe not so much." Kaleb said.

"All you can do is ask." Said Gilda.

Just then, they heard hoofsteps coming downstairs. They look up to see Sweetie Belle coming down first. Once she's downstairs, she tells them that her sister was coming down. They heard hoofsteps again. They look up to see Rarity who was coming down next.

"Oh, hello, everypony." She greeted.

"Hey, Rarity. It's nice to see you." Said Kaleb.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kaleb."

She turned to Rainbow and Gilda.

"Same to you, Rainbow Dash and Gilda." She said.

"Hey, Rarity." Said Rainbow.

"We came here because we want to ask you something." Gilda said.

"Really? What is it?"

The duo looked at each other and then at Kaleb. He nods and so do they. They turn back to their friend.

"Well, the thing is Gilda and I thought it would be a good idea if we went swimming at the lake today and we just wanted our friends to join us. Whaddya say, Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"That actually sounds great!" Said Rarity.

"Can I come too? Pleeease?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Yes! Let me get my swimming gear."

The filly runs upstairs.

"Be sure to get mine too!" Her sister called. Rarity turned back to her friends.

"That sounds like a plan."

Rainbow nodded.

"Okay. But before we do that, we want to ask you something. It's something for Kaleb." She said.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" Rarity asked.

They all looked at Kaleb who had kind of a nervous look.

"Um, well..." He tried to say.

"What is it, darling?"

The boy turned to the pegasus and griffon.

"It's okay, wolf boy. You can tell her." Said Gilda.

Kaleb sighs and turns back to Rarity.

"Okay. Well, here's the thing; I don't have any swim trunks. So, I was wondering if you could make some for me. If you don't want to, you don't have to." He said.

Rarity thinks about it for a minute.

"Hmm, I see. Well, if you really need them, then of course I'll make them." She said.

"Really? You'll do that?"

"Anything for a friend."

"Okay. But there's another thing I need you to make." Kaleb said.

"What's that?" Asked Rarity.

"Um... how should I put this... some... spare underwear."

"What?"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. It's just that I only have one pair and it's the only pair I have. So I thought if I had another pair, I wouldn't have to swim in this one. I was hoping you could make me another one." Kaleb said.

"That's new." Rarity said, "No one's ever asked me to make underwear before. But I'll be willing to make some."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's great. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now what kind of underwear are you wearing?" She asked.

"Briefs."

Rarity nods.

"Okay. I don't have the materials for briefs yet. But I do have the materials for boxers. Will boxers be okay?"

Kaleb nodded.

"Sure, Rarity. That'll be fine." He said.

"Alright. Just give me a few minutes. I'll try to be as quick as I can."

"Oh, there's no need to rush. Take your time."

Rarity turned and went into her sewing room to make the trunks and underwear. Kaleb turned to his friends.

"I guess I was worried for nothing." He said.

"Looks like it." Said Rainbow.

Sweetie Belle came downstairs carrying her and Rarity's swimming gear. The trio turned to her.

"Hey, guys. I got the swimming gear. Where's Rarity?" She asked.

"She's just in the sewing room fixing up some swim trunks for Kaleb." Said Gilda.

"And some spare underwear." Kaleb added.

"Yeah. What he said."

"Okay. That's new, Rarity's never been asked to make underwear before." The filly said.

"That's what she told us." Said Kaleb.

Some minutes later, they heard the door to the sewing room open and a cheerful "Ta-daaaa!" They turned to see Rarity carrying the new swim trunks and underwear on her back.

"The clothes are done." She said.

Kaleb walks towards her to get the clothes.

"Thanks, Rarity."

When he picked them up, he noticed something about them. They were orange.

"They're... orange." He said.

"While I was making the clothes, I remembered that I didn't ask you what your favorite color was. So, I just went with orange to see if you would like it." Said Rarity.

Kaleb looked the clothes over.

"Actually, blue is my favorite color. But orange will do." He said.

Rarity smiled.

"Glad you like it. By the way, you're welcome." She said.

"Is there a changing booth anywhere?" Kaleb asked.

The unicorn nodded.

"Yes, there is. There's one right over there." She said as she pointed to her left. Kaleb looked to where she was pointing and saw a changing booth. He walked towards it and went in. After a few seconds, he came out wearing the underwear and trunks.

"How do I look? Cool?" He asked.

"You look great, Kaleb." Said Rainbow.

He then looked down behind him to see his tail sticking out of the back.

"Hey, you even cut holes out for the tail! Thanks."

"Well, I figured with you having a tail, it would be appropriate to do."

He turned to his friends.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"You bet we are!" Said Rainbow.

They heard the door open and looked to see Gilda going out.

"Where are you going, G?" Rainbow asked.

The griffon glances back at her friends.

"I'm gonna go get our other friends and tell them we're going swimming. Chances are they'll be totally psyched." She said.

Rainbow chuckled.

"I bet they will be." She said.

Gilda turned away and was about to fly off.

"Here I go. See ya at the lake!"

She flies away. Kaleb gestures to the doorway.

"Ladies first?" He asked.

Rarity nods.

"Sure."

Rainbow, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle walked to the entrance and went out. The last one to leave was Kaleb who ducked under the entrance frame and shut the door.

 **Author's Note: Man, that was a long one! But nevertheless I got it done. Like I said before, Kaleb's going to have to meet the next character in the next chapter. Originally, I was going to have him meet said character in this chapter, but it was getting too long. Also, before I go,** **sorry about the whole Rarity making the underwear and trunks thing. If I said or did anything wrong, please let me know. With that being said, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome and be sure to keep watch for chapter 17. Until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Everfree Forest

**Hello, everyone! And welcome to the next chapter of "The Day I Went to Equestria".** **Remember when I said that Kaleb would meet a certain character in the next chapter? Well, that chapter has come! If the name didn't give it away, Kaleb is going to meet a character in the Everfree Forest and I bet you know who it is. Sorry if I'm spoiling anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's get started! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM". All rights go its respective owners.**

Chapter 17: The Everfree Forest

Some time later, Kaleb and his friends were at the lake. Everyone except Kaleb was in the water. Some of them were swimming while others were playing catch with the beach ball. Pretty much, everyone was having fun. Rarity was wearing a hair cap on her head to keep her mane from getting wet and Applejack had her hat off to keep it from getting wet. Rainbow, Spike, Gilda, Pinkie, and Starlight were spraying each other with water guns. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were playing catch with the beach ball while Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack were swimming. Kaleb was sitting against the tree, watching them. He still had on his headband, necklace, jackets, and shirt. Gilda was looking for Starlight, her water gun ready.

"Come on out, Star. You can't hide forever." She said.

Little did she know, Starlight was right behind her. She also had her water gun ready. She chuckled.

"Hey, Gilda."

The griffon started to turn around, but before she knew it, she got sprayed in the back of the head.

"Ah! Hey!"

Starlight laughed at Gilda's reaction to her surprise attack.

"No fair, Starlight. That was a cheap shot." Gilda said, a bit irritated.

"Oh, there are rules now?" Starlight asked, slyly.

"Yeah, G."

Gilda turned to see Rainbow.

"I thought when it came to playing with water guns it was a free-for-all." The pegasus said.

"It is. I just... don't like cheap shots. That's all." Said Gilda.

She got sprayed from behind again and turned to a laughing Starlight with an irritated look.

"Hey!"

"Oops. Sorry. Itchy trigger hoof." Said Starlight.

The griffon smirks and gets her water gun ready.

"I'll show you an itchy trigger hoof, Star. You are so gonna get sprayed." She said.

Starlight smirked and chuckled.

"Heh heh heh. You'll have to catch me first." She said.

She holds her breath and goes under.

"Oh, so that's how it is isn't it? You better watch your back, Star. You can swim, but you can't hide." Gilda playfully warned.

She holds her breath and goes under as well. Rainbow and Pinkie were watching them.

"Starlight's pretty sneaky." Pinkie said.

Rainbow chuckled.

"You can say that again." She said.

They watched as Gilda popped up out of the water, looking around for Starlight.

"How much you wanna bet she's gonna get sprayed again?" Rainbow asked.

Pinkie was about to say something, but got sprayed in the side of the head. The duo turned around to see Spike who was laughing.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He said.

The duo look at each other and smirk. They turn back to the baby dragon, their water guns ready. Spike then gets a scared look.

"Uh oh."

He quickly swam away. Rainbow and Pinkie swam after him. Kaleb, watching the whole thing, chuckled.

"Spike better watch himself." He thought.

He looked at Gilda who was still looking for Starlight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the unicorn slowly rise up out of the water. Smirking, he turned back to Gilda.

"Look out, Gilda!" He cried.

In an instant, the griffon turned to see Starlight with her water gun ready to spray. But before she could, Gilda sprayed her in the face. She shook her head.

"How did you know I was behind you?" She asked, a little disappointed.

Gilda chuckled.

"Well, let's just say a little birdie told me. Or should I say, a little wolf?" She said.

They both turned to Kaleb who laughed and waved.

"She got you good, Starlight!" He said.

Starlight and Gilda looked at each other again.

"To be honest, I don't know whether to call that cheating or not." She said with a smirk.

Just then, Kaleb heard a voice.

"Hey, Kaleb!"

He turned to see Spike smirking and pointing his water gun at him.

"Think fast!" He said.

Before Kaleb knew it, Spike sprayed him with water. He had his arms up in a shielding position so the water hit his arms. This also meant his leather jacket got a little wet.

"Woah! Hey, careful, man. Along with my pajamas, these are the only clothes I've got." He said.

Spike got surprised and sorry look.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He apologized.

Kaleb smiled a bit.

"It's okay. They'll dry."

He took off his leather jacket first. Then he took off his green hoodie and headband. He placed them beside the tree before sitting back down. Just then, he heard Rainbow speak.

"Hey, KC."

He turned to her.

"Yeah, Dash."

"I just noticed something; my friends and I are swimming and you're the only one who isn't. What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing." Said Kaleb.

Rainbow then got a sly look.

"Don't tell me you asked Rarity to make those trunks and underwear for nothing." She said.

"No! It's nothing like that! It's just... this shirt." Said Kaleb.

Rainbow was a little confused now.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you see... I usually like to swim with my shirt on. However, along with my pajama shirt, this is one of the only shirts I have."

Rarity was the next to speak.

"Why didn't you just ask me to make you another shirt?" She asked.

"I didn't really think about that." Kaleb replied with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Kaleb?"

He turned to Spike.

"Yeah, Spike?"

"Just out of curiosity, do some people back on your world swim with their shirts off?" He asked.

Kaleb nodded.

"Yeah, most people do. Why?"

"I was just wondering because don't you think it would be a lot easier if you just took your shirt off?"

Kaleb was surprised.

"What?"

"I mean it would be easier. Right, Twilight?" Spike asked as he turned to Twilight.

"Yeah, it would be easier. But I'm sure he has his reasons for not wanting to take it off." She said.

"See, she gets it." Kaleb said as he pointed to Twilight.

Kaleb's friends looked at each other in confusion, then turned back to him.

"I don't get it. Why don't you want to take your shirt off?" Applejack asked.

"I can't tell you." Said Kaleb.

"C'mon, Kaleb. If something's wrong, you can tell us." Pinkie said.

Kaleb saw that his friends had confused and concerned looks. He didn't want to tell them, but he knew they would still be worried if he didn't. Finally, he sighed in defeat.

sigh* Okay. Okay, okay, okay. I'll tell you the truth. The truth is... the reason why I won't take my shirt off is... I'm kinda uncomfortable with my body." He said, bluntly.

"You're uncomfortable with your body?" Asked Fluttershy.

Kaleb nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"Well... let's just say I don't have the greatest body in the world." Kaleb replied.

"What are you talking about, Kaleb? What could possibly be wrong with your body?" Asked Gilda.

"That's personal."

Pinkie Pie was the next to ask questions.

"Not trying to be rude, but is your body too thin?" She asked.

"No."

"Too fat?"

"No."

"Are there bumps all over it?"

Kaleb shook his head.

"No!"

"Then what's the matter?"

"Like I said, it's personal." He said.

"Wolf boy, I'm gonna have to agree with Spike. If that's one of the only shirts you have, then I think it would be easier to take your shirt off. Besides, your body can't be that different from other bodies." Said Gilda.

"You don't know the half of it." Kaleb mumbled.

"Kaleb."

He turned to Rainbow.

"If you wanna swim and if there is something wrong with your body, then you're gonna have to take off your shirt. Otherwise, you won't be able to swim and we won't see what you're talkin' about. If we at least see what's wrong, maybe we can help." She told him.

Kaleb looked away for a minute to think.

"Rainbow's right. I am gonna have to take off my shirt. I really don't want to do it, but sometimes you have to do stuff you don't wanna do. And this is one of them." He thought.

He turns back to his friends.

"Well, screw it. I will take my shirt off. But I'm warning you, it's not pretty." He said.

He then slipped his right arm out of the right sleeve of his shirt and then slipped his left arm out of the left one. He slowly started pulling the shirt over his head until it was completely off. Once he got it off, his friends were a little bit surprised when they saw his body. His arms and chest were at an average weight, but he did have kind of a round belly. For a minute, there was silence.

"Um, wow." Twilight said.

"Be honest, how bad is it?" Kaleb asked, a bit sad.

Rainbow and Gilda got out of the water and flew towards their friend. Once they got close, they flew around him, looking him over. Rainbow put her hoof on her chin.

"Hmm. It doesn't look too bad." She said.

"That's what you say." Said Kaleb.

"No, I mean it. It's okay."

"Personally, I thought he'd be a hunk." Gilda whispered.

"Well, now that you've already seen my body, you can go ahead and laugh and make fun of me." Kaleb said, hanging his head.

The duo look at each other, then at Kaleb again.

"We're not gonna laugh and make fun of you. What the hay gave you that idea?" Rainbow asked.

"Because think about it. Maybe you would prefer a friend with a slender or muscular build. Because that's what most people from my world expect." Kaleb said.

His friends looked at each other for a minute. Finally, out of nowhere, they all started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"What's so funny?" Rarity said, "What's funny is you assuming we were like that. We're not laughing at you, we were just laughing because what you were thinking was nonsense."

Kaleb was confused.

"What? I'm confused." He said.

When everyone stopped laughing, Twilight was the next to speak.

"You see, Kaleb, we're not superficial like that. Sure we may be girls, but we know better than to judge someone because of how they look. It doesn't matter if you have a belly or not. You're still our friend. And we would never laugh at you or make fun of you." She assured him.

"Twi's right."

He turned to Rainbow.

"So you have a belly. So what. Most of us ponies have bellies and you don't see us complaining about it." She said.

"Yeah."

Kaleb turned to Spike.

"I have a belly too and I'm perfectly fine with it." He said.

"That's different." Kaleb said, "For ponies and probably most dragons, having a belly is natural. But for us humans, most of the time, it's a pain in the ass. No offense. I'm just a guy who just wants a regular body. Not too fat, not too thin, not too muscular, just... a regular body."

Rainbow and Gilda looked at each other for a minute, then turned back to the boy again.

"Personally, I think you're fine the way you are." Rainbow told him, "But if you really wanna get rid of that belly and get in shape, there's a gym in Ponyville that Gilda and I go to when we want to work out."

"Yeah. And if you would like, Dash and I can help you." Said Gilda.

"You'd do that?" Kaleb asked.

The duo nodded.

"Dead serious." Said Rainbow.

Kaleb was still a little depressed.

"C'mon, Kaleb. Be happy."

Just then, Gilda got an idea and a mischievous look on her face. She tapped Rainbow's shoulder. She turned to her.

"Yeah?"

The griffon whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, so?"

She whispered in her ear again. Rainbow then got a mischievous smile.

"Oh. I see what you mean."

She looked at Kaleb with the same smile.

"Hey, Kaleb."

Kaleb looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question." She said.

"What is it?" Asked Kaleb.

Rainbow and Gilda chuckled.

"Are you... ticklish?"

Kaleb got a nervous look.

"Um... yes. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. It just that you have a sad face. And the tickle monster doesn't like sad faces." Rainbow said.

Kaleb's eyes widened. He looked down at his belly. Knowing what Rainbow was probably going to do, he quickly covered it with his arms. His belly was his most ticklish spot.

"Ah ah! No way, José! Don't even think about it!" He said.

"Well, if you don't want me to tickle you, then be happy." Said Rainbow.

"Yeah, Kaleb. You need to smile!" Pinkie said, "C'mon, smile for us! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile!"

Suddenly, everyone of Kaleb's friends started chanting, "Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile!" He had two choices; either he was going to get tickled or he was going to smile.

"Well, anything for my friends." He thought.

He finally turned to his friends and smiled which caused his friends to cheer.

"Feel better, wolf boy?" Gilda asked.

He nods.

"Yep."

Gilda pointed her thumb-claw to the lake.

"Then get your butt in the lake." She playfully said.

He nodded again and slowly walked to the lake. He was about to dip his foot into the water but stopped.

"The water isn't cold is it?" He asked.

Rainbow laughed a bit as her and Gilda got back in the water.

"Trust me. If it was cold, we would be shivering." She said, "See? It's not cold."

Hearing that, Kaleb slowly started to dip his foot in the water again. As soon as his foot went in, he started to get in the water. To his surprise, the water wasn't cold. In fact, it was warm.

"You're right, Dash. It's not cold at all. It's warm." He said.

As soon as he was in the water, Kaleb and his friends started having fun. At one point, Kaleb played catch with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. After that, Spike let him borrow his water gun and a water gun fight began. Sometimes, Kaleb got sprayed and other times, his friends got sprayed. After that, he went under water and pulled Rainbow under. She popped up out of the water, breathing heavily. When she asked who did it, she heard laughing and saw Kaleb. At first, she was a little irritated, but realizing it was just a joke, she quickly got over it. For a few hours, Kaleb and his friends were having fun in the water.

"Hey, Twilight."

Twilight turned to Kaleb.

"Yes, Kaleb?"

"Ever since that party, practically everyone knows me now. Right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Seeing as how everypony saw you, you were basically introduced to everypony. So, yeah. Everyone knows you now." Said Twilight.

Applebloom gasps.

gasp* "Not everyone."

"What do you mean, Applebloom?" Applejack asked.

"He hasn't met Zecora yet." Applebloom said.

"Who's Zecora?" Kaleb asked.

Applebloom turns to him.

"She's a zebra who lives in the Everfree Forest. She's also like a witch-doctor because she makes potions and other stuff." She said.

Kaleb put a hand on his chin.

"Hmm. Judging from what you're telling me, she sounds like an interesting person. Or pony." He said.

"Believe us, she is." Said Scootaloo.

"Would you like to meet her?" Applebloom asked.

Kaleb smiled.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'd like to meet her. But first, let's dry off and give me a chance to put my shirt, jackets, and headband on." He said.

"Right."

...

A few minutes later, Kaleb and his friends were in the Everfree Forest, heading to Zecora's hut with Applebloom leading the way.

"Applebloom, I don't mean to sound impatient or criticize, but are you sure you know where we're going? I mean we've been walking for a long time." Kaleb said.

"Yeah. My feet are killing me." Said Gilda.

"Mine too." Said Spike.

Applebloom glanced at the others.

"Trust me. I know the way. We're nearly there." She said.

She looked forward again. Her face brightened when she saw it; Zecora's hut.

"Aha! There it is!"

She ran towards it with the others following.

"Finally." Said Gilda.

Once they got close to the hut, Applebloom walked up to the front door and knocked. However, there was no answer.

"Hello? Zecora? It's me. Applebloom. I brought someone here who wants to meet you." She said.

She tried knocking again, but there was still no answer. Applebloom was confused.

"That's odd. Usually she answers the door when I knock."

"Maybe she's not home." Applejack said.

"Either that or she's asleep. If so, she is one heavy sleeper. And I should know." Said Kaleb.

Applebloom knocks again, but there was still no answer.

"Hello? Zecora? Are you home?"

She turned back to the others and shrugged her shoulders. Kaleb turned to Applejack.

"Hey, Applejack. You said she might not be home, right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yep."

"Well, only one way to find out."

He slowly walked to the door and knocked.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

Just then, Kaleb looked at the knob. He thought that another way to find out would be to go inside and check things out. He was about to grab it when Twilight spoke.

"Kaleb, what are you doing?"

He glanced at her.

"I just want to get a better look." He said.

"You're thinking about opening the door and going inside Zecora's hut when she's not home. Wouldn't that be considered breaking and entering?" She asked.

"Maybe. But if I don't get a better look, I won't know if Zecora's okay or not. I mean what if something happened? For all we know, she could've passed out." Kaleb said.

Applebloom gasped and got a scared look.

"Passed out?! Oh no!" She said.

Applejack glared at Kaleb.

"Good going, Kaleb. That was really reassuring." She said, sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Something could've happened."

Kaleb turned back to the door and grabbed the knob. When he turned it, he wasn't expecting it to click but it did by pure luck. He opened the door and went inside. He called Zecora's name but there was no answer. He sniffed the air. After a few seconds, his eyes widened.

"Zebra. Yep, she was definitely here." He thought.

Inside the hut, he saw a big cauldron on the ground and tribal masks hanging from the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a cavern to the left. Curious as to where it led to, Kaleb went into the cavern. The cavern wasn't long it was short. When he went through, he found himself in what looked like a bedroom. He closed his eyes and started sniffing the air again. After a few seconds, he stopped sniffing and opened his eyes.

"Zebra."

He looks down and sees a bed. Only thing was there was no one there. Meanwhile, outside, Applebloom and the others were waiting for Kaleb. They heard footsteps and saw him come out.

"Well?"

"She's not here, but she was here a few minutes ago. Her scent is all over the place." He said.

"I knew she wasn't here." Said Applejack.

"That's funny. If she went somewhere, she would've left a note. Where could she be?" Applebloom asked.

"It's possible she could be out in the forest somewhere getting some ingredients for one of her potions." Twilight replied.

"That's possible. But why wouldn't she leave a note?" Kaleb wondered.

"She was probably in a rush." Rarity said.

"That's possible too."

"But like what Kaleb said, what if something happened? I think we should look for her just to be sure." Applebloom suggested.

Everyone except Applebloom and Kaleb got unsure looks on their faces.

"I don't know, Applebloom." Twilight said, "Knowing how big this forest is, it could take us hours to find her."

"I agree with Applebloom."

Everyone turns to Kaleb.

"I think we should look for Zecora. Because two reasons; one, I want to meet her, and two, we need to make sure she's okay. It could take us hours yes, but it would only be right to check on a friend. Because like I said, what if something happened?" Kaleb said.

"He's got somewhat of a point, Twilight." Said Spike.

Twilight looked at her friends. They nodded and she nodded back. She turned back to Kaleb and Applebloom.

"Alright. We'll look for her."

Kaleb nods.

"Alright. Let's split up." He said, "Twilight, you and the others check every location in the forest on the ground. Applebloom and I will be in the air."

Applebloom got a confused look.

"In the air?"

Kaleb nodded again.

"Yeah."

"How are you going to be in the air when you don't have wings?" Asked Twilight.

"That's easy. I have the ability to fly even if I don't have wings." Said Kaleb.

"He's right, Twilight."

Twilight turned to Rainbow.

"Gilda and I saw him do it before. It's amazing!" She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The alicorn put a hoof on her chin.

"Interesting."

"Wait a minute." Pinkie said, "Before we go looking for Zecora, we need a couple of things. BRB!"

And with that, Pinkie zipped away. After a few seconds, she came back holding two walkie talkies.

"We'll need these."

She gives one to Kaleb.

"Walkie talkies?" He asked.

Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah. We'll need these to keep in contact with each other. That way we can let each other know if we found Zecora." She told him.

Applejack put a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder.

"That's using the old noodle, Pinkie Pie." She said.

Kaleb nodded.

"Okay. Now that we have everything we need, let's start searching." He said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

He turns to Applebloom and crouches down.

"Get on my back, Applebloom."

The filly climbed on the boy's back. She was holding on to his neck. Kaleb stood up. As soon as he did, he flew up high off the ground. This shocked Applebloom as well as everyone except for Rainbow and Gilda. Originally, they would've asked how he was able to do that, but they didn't have time for that. They had a friend to find. As soon as Kaleb and Applebloom were in the air, Twilight's horn glowed and she teleported herself and her friends to a different location in the forest. Kaleb started flying.

A few hours had passed, and Zecora still wasn't found. Twilight and her friends checked practically everywhere for her. Kaleb and Applebloom weren't having any luck either. Kaleb was still sniffing around for her scent. He heard a buzzing on his walkie talkie and answers it.

"Any luck, Twilight?" He asked.

"We've searched practically everywhere and still couldn't find a trace of her." Twilight said.

"We even asked a family of manticores if they've seen her, and they haven't either." Said Fluttershy.

"Well, Applebloom and I are still searching and so far we didn't see anyone. But I'm hoping we find her eventually. Once we're through searching, we'll meet back at Zecora's hut. But with this place being her home, she has to be around here somewhere." Kaleb said.

"I hope you're right." Said Twilight.

Once they were through talking, Kaleb continued flying and sniffing.

"Will we ever find Zecora?" Applebloom asked.

"That's what I'm hoping." Said Kaleb.

For a moment, there was silence. Finally, Applebloom spoke.

"Hey, Kaleb."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, when you had your shirt off, I saw that your left shoulder was stitched up. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your shoulder?" She asked, curiously.

"What do I tell her?" Kaleb thought, "I would tell her the truth, but if I did, she might tell the others. And if she did, they probably wouldn't trust me anymore. Sure, Gilda knows but they don't. How would I explain it to them? Queen Chrysalis brought me here to turn me into weapon to take over Equestria. Yeah, I don't think that conversation would go well. So what should I do?"

Kaleb's eyes widened because he got an idea.

"I got it."

He begins to tell Applebloom what happened.

"Well, you see, when I woke up in Equestria, I woke up in this place. When I did, I checked my surroundings to try and figure out where I was at. However, while I was thinking, I suddenly started flying without warning. And to be honest, it was quite a shocker. I also wasn't used to it yet. I ended up flying through the forest dodging trees left and right. Then before I knew it, I was about to crash into a tree with a sharp pointy limb. I managed to dodge it, but not before the limb cut my shoulder." He said.

Applebloom cringed.

"Ooooh. How deep was it?" She asked.

"It wasn't too bad, but I was still bleeding."

"How did it get stitched up? Did you make it to the hospital?"

Kaleb shook his head.

"No. But I did find Rainbow's place. While I was there, Gilda found me in the bathroom. And when she saw my wound, she decided to stitch it up herself." He said.

"Wow. Was it painful?"

Kaleb chuckled.

"Believe me, it was. But despite all that, it's doing better so far. Although I hope to get the stitches removed one day. But until then, I'll be waiting."

Just then, Kaleb's eyes widened. He started sniffing the air again.

"What do you smell?" Applebloom asked, a bit surprised.

Kaleb was still sniffing the air.

"That scent. I smelt it before. It was in the hut. It's none other than the scent of..."

Kaleb sniffed the air one more time. He instantly realized what the scent was.

"Zebra!"

He looked down. And in the distance, he could see something laying on the ground. It looked pony-like.

"Hey, there's someone down there!" Kaleb said.

Applebloom looked down and saw it too.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"I don't know. But let's find out."

Kaleb and Applebloom started flying down to the ground, trying to get a closer look at the pony.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about ending the chapter here. It was getting pretty long and it took me some days and a month to finish it. Also, sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been watching the Austin Powers movies which I highly recommend. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until then, see ya next time, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


End file.
